Hold Me Tight
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Hidup Seokjin benar-benar berubah setelah melewati malam bersama namja asing yang hanya meninggalkan nama dan bayangan samar mengenai wajahnya. Malam yang membuatnya tanpa sadar telah memikat seorang Kim Namjoon./NamJin/ M Rated/ Chapter 11 update! END
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 1 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Hidup Seokjin benar-benar berubah setelah melewati malam bersama namja asing yang hanya meninggalkan nama dan bayangan samar mengenai wajahnya. Malam yang membuatnya tanpa sadar telah memikat seorang Kim Namjoon./NamJin

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin berjalan santai memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran yang sudah ia hafal seluk beluknya selama 1 tahun ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.15, sudah lewat 15 menit dari jam masuk, tapi Seokjin tidak terlihat panic dan tidak mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. Ia memakai ransel hitam yang sewarna dengan jas semi formal yang ia pakai. kedua tangannya kosong, hanya berayun pelan mengikuti langkahnya. Sepatu nike putih yang ia pakai cukup kontras terlihat dengan celana hitam miliknya. Lobi kantor terlihat lengang, dan suara ketukan sepatunya terdengar cukup keras sepanjang jalan menuju lift.

 _Ting_

"hah~" Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift begitu pintu tertutup. Matanya menatap malas ke arah lampu di atas pintu lift yang menunjukkan lantai yang dilewati. Lantai tempatnya bekerja di lantai 10, dan tak sampai 3 menit kini ia sudah sampai dilantai tersebut.

Seokjin langsung berjalan keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka. Ia menunduk dan melempar senyum formal saat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Meja kerjanya berada di sisi paling jauh dari lift dan koridor, sedikit pojok dan lumayan tersingkir dari meja lainnya. Derita tim kreatif yang memang mejanya berada terpisah jauh.

"hyung, kau terlihat sangat berantakan, jelek, juga menyeramkan." Komentar pedas yang terlalu jujur itu membuat Seokjin menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi, salah satu sahabatnya disini. Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"sudahlah hyung, sudah seminggu kau berada dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Sampai kau matipun Hyosang ssi juga tak akan membatalkan pernikahannya."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang sembari meletakkan tas nya diatas meja, "mulutmu, Yoongi, astaga~ tidak bisakah kau menghiburku degan kalimat yang lebih baik?" protesnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. ia melirik cermin di atas mejanya, dan ia terkesiap saat melihat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya kini. Mata yang terlihat memerah, kulitnya pucat, dan kantung matanya, astaga! Bagaimana mungkin kantung matanya bisa begitu mengerikan?! Pantas Yoongi mengomentarinya.

"hyung!"

"ya?" Seokjin kembali menoleh manatap Yoongi. "nanti malam mau ikut ke klub?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia mengernyit pelan, "besok hari kamis, Yoongi. Kita masih harus bekerja."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya malas, "aku mengajakmu ke klub bukan untuk mabuk, hyung. aku dan anak-anak akan mengadakan penampilan perdana kita. Kini Converse sudah menjadi pengisi tetap di Tunnel. Kau bisa datang kan, hyung?"

"jadi, sekarang kau benar-benar ikut sepenuhnya dalam Converse?" Tanya Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk, "ya. Lagipula aku juga mulai lelah bekerja disini. Sudah hampir 3 tahun, aku bosan."

Seokjin tiba-tiba tertawa, "jadi, sekarang kau akan berhenti bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga setelah menikah dengan Jimin?" Yoongi memukul lengan Seokjin, tidak bisa dikatakan pelan karena benar-benar terasa sakit.

"aku tidak akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, hyung! astaga!"

Seokjin tertawa, "ya, ya. Memang, kapan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Jimin?"

"bulan depan. Bisa jadi mundur. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya Head Manager kita satu itu." Jawab Yoongi ketus. "jadi, hyung mau datang kan malam ini? Mungkin meminum beberapa gelas alcohol bisa memperbaiki otak hyung." tanyanya lagi. Seokjin mendengus kesal, "mulutmu Yoongi. Hah~ aku akan datang, tenang saja. aku memang butuh sedikit cairan memabukkan itu."

.

.

.

Seokjin menepati janjinya untuk datang ke Tunnel, klub dimana Converse – rap group dimana Yoongi menjadi salah satu anggotanya – akan tampil perdana malam ini. Ini masih jam 9, tapi keadaan klub sudah sangat ramai. Yoongi bilang mereka akan tampil jam 10, jadi ia masih memiliki waktu 1 jam untuk menikmati waktunya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Seokjin tak mengenal satupun dari anggota Converse yang selalu diceritakan oleh Yoongi itu. Yang ia tahu, hanya suatu pagi Yoongi bercerita dengan sangat antusias bahwa ia berhasil membentuk sebuah rap group beraliran hip hop dengan dua orang lainnya. Itu kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan kini sepertinya group bentukan Yoongi itu sudah mulai dikenal sampai menjadi performer tetap di sebuah klub yang cukup bergengsi.

Beberapa kali Seokjin pernah mendengar stage name dari teman group Yoongi itu. yang menurut Seokjin cukup membuatnya tertawa karena, astaga, mereka hanya sebuah group underground yang belum membutuhkan stage name! ia sempat mengingat JHope, Rap Monster, juga Suga keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Suga itu stage name Yoongi, yang membuat Seokjin tertawa seharian begitu mengingat sebutannya. Suga? Menurutnya Yoongi tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, apalagi mulutnya. Astaga! Semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi rasanya pahit!

"Seokjin hyung!" Seokjin menoleh, dan mendapati Jimin menghampirinya. "baru datang, Jim?" tanyanya saat melihat Jimin yang berjalan dari pintu masuk.

Jimin mengangguk, "ya. Aku langsung kesini begitu menyelesaikan rapat tadi. Bisa dibunuh Yoongi hyung kalau aku tidak datang malam ini." Dan Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. Keduanya tahu, bahwa membuat Yoongi marah bukan pilihan bijak, namja itu terlihat benar-benar bisa membunuh seseorang.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam memasuki semakin jauh klub itu. Dan Seokjin menoleh saat merasakan pandangan Jimin yang begitu intens menatapnya.

"ada apa, Jimin ah?"

Jimin menggeleng, "apa hyung tidak merasa pakaian hyung sedikit, eum mengundang? Kerah hyung terlalu labar. Sepertinya V neck yang hyung pakai satu ukuran lebih besar dari yang seharusnya. Dan ripped jins yang hyung gunakan terlalu banyak lubangnya." Komentarnya. Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "well, baju ini hadiah dari Hyosang ssi saat aku ulang tahun – dia tak tahu ukuran bajuku –. Mungkin ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kali aku pakai. aku kan membuangnya setelah ini. Untuk jinsnya, sudah lama aku tidak memakai ini, kurasa robekannya bertambah selama membusuk didalam lemari."

"astaga hyung! sepertinya benar kata Yoongi hyung. pernikahan Hyosang ssi benar-benar membuatmu berantakan. Kemana Seokjin hyungku yang selalu berkata lembut? Kau juga tak pernah memakai bahasa kasar seperti itu." Ucap Jimin dengan ekspresinya yang berlebihan. Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "Jimin, mian. Tapi malam ini aku benar-benar akan melampiaskan segalanya lalu memulai hidup baru besok pagi. Aku juga lelah seperti ini terus, sudah seminggu dan aku terlihat sangat mengerikan. Bahkan Joungkook benar-benar menghindariku. Dan lihat kantung mataku~"

Kali ini giliran Jimin yang tertawa, namja yang lebih pendek dari Seokjin dan masih memakai pakaian formalnya itu menepuk pelan pundaknya, "baiklah hyung. lampiaskan saja semuanya malam ini. Asal jangan sampai kau mabuk dan menidu – tidak, maksudku ditiduri oleh lelaki hidung belang disini."

Seokjin reflek memukul punggung Jimin, "aku tidak akan tidur dengan siapapun malam ini, Jimin! Aku tidak akan melewati pengalaman pertamaku saat mabuk dan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci one night stand."

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mencari Yoongi hyung sekarang. Hyung ikut?" Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak. Aku akan mencari meja lain. Nanti saat mereka tampil aku akan mendekat ke panggung. Aku tak mau Yoongi mengomeliku karena apapun. Aku ingin minum dengan damai."

Dan mereka berpisah disana. Seokjin memilih mendekat ke arah bartender dan duduk disalah kursi disana. ia memesan sebotol wine dan memulai malam ini dengan ditemani cairan berwarna merah itu.

.

.

.

Seokjin melirik kursi disebelahnya saat seseorang menyeretnya untuk diduduki. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja dengan skinny jins hitamnya juga kaos putih yang dilengkapi dengan leather jacket yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat cukup well, cocok dengan suasana klub malam yang seperti ini. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna grey cukup mencolok.

Tiba-tiba namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat bersitatap dengan Seokjin, "hi. Mind if I sit here?"

Seokjin mengerjap dan perlu bepikir berulang kali untuk bisa memahami pertanyaan dalam bahasa inggris dari namja itu. Dan akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, "tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya lirih. Namja disampingnya itu memberikan aura dominan yang sangat kuat, yang membuatnya pening, atau karena wine yang sudah ia minum sejak tadi? Entahlah, tapi sekarang kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepuk pelan pipinya, mencoba membuat kesadarannya tidak hilang.

"hahaha, you are so cute." Komentar namja disampingnya itu membuat Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, "sorry? I am a man. That word didn't please me." ucap Seokjin datar. Wajahnya bisa ia rasakan merona mendengar pujian dari namja itu, tapi fakta yang mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali asing dengan orang itu membuat pertahanan dirinya ikut bicara.

Namja itu menyeringai dan memandang Seokjin dari atas ke bawah, benar-benar menatap detail lekukan tubuh Seokjin. Namja cantik itu bergerak risih, tatapan namja itu seakan menelanjanginya, dan ia tak suka.

"I know. You are absolutely a man." ucapnya sembari menatap ke arah selangkangan Seokjin.

Seokjin memekik pelan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya risih, "Are you a foreigner? You do not look like one, but you are so rude to look me like that."

"nope. I am Korean." Namja itu menjawab singkat. Seokjin hanya menggangguk, tak berusaha membuat percakapan lebih panjang lagi. Ia tak terbiasa bercakap dengan orang asing semudah itu, sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu dan introvert membuatnya sangat susah memulai sebuah pertemanan. Apalagi namja itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam orang-orang yang harus ia hindari.

"what is your name?"

"huh?!" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Namja itu menanyakan namanya?

"your name. namamu." Ulangnya lagi. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya dan sekilas mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak langsung menjawab dan justru menyesap wine dari gelasnya yang sempat terabaikan.

Dan lagi-lagi namja asing itu terkekeh, "is it hard to spill your name?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa berbicara sekasual ini dengan orang asing. Dan bisakah kau memakai bahasa Korea? Kepalaku mulai pening mendengar bahasa aneh itu."

Dan kali ini namja itu benar-benar tertawa renyah, tak ditahan-tahan. Membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar merona melihat bagaimana dimple dipipi namja itu terbentuk saat bibirnya melengkung. Harus Seokjin akui, sebagai seorang yang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja, namja didepannya cukup mempesona.

"Kim Namjoon."

Tiba-tiba tangan namja itu terulur, dan Seokjin hanya menatapnya bingung. Namja itu berdecak gemas, "namaku Kim Namjoon. So, namamu?"

Setelah hening beberapa detik dan membiarkan tangan namja asing itu tergantung begitu saja, Seokjin akhirnya menyerah dan menyambut uluran itu, "Kim Seokjin." Ucapnya singkat. Well, tak ada salahnya berkenalan dengan orang asing. Belum tentu juga mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"nice to meet you, princess Jin."

Dan Seokjin tak tahu apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah daripada ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong~ ^^

Seperti yang telah aku janjikan di fic NamJin ku sebelumnya, aku bakal publish chaptered fic, dan inilah yang dimaksud! Mungkin chapter nya maksimal Cuma sampe 10, gak bisa buat banyak-banyak.

Dan aku ngasih peringatan awal aja sih, ini umur mereka ngacak, urutan umurnya beda. Jadi, bisa aja satu dari yang lain menjadi lebih tua, atau lebih muda dari yang asli. Bener-bener alternative universe pokoknya! Dan kayakanya plot, jalan ceritanya cukup banyak ditemui, tapi aku pingin yang namjin version, makanya aku tulis sendiri. Kkk~

Well, enjoy~ Gomawo telah menyempatkan untuk membaca, apalagi me-review. Hehehehe~ gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 2 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Hidup Seokjin benar-benar berubah setelah melewati malam bersama namja asing yang hanya meninggalkan nama dan bayangan samar mengenai wajahnya. Malam yang membuatnya tanpa sadar telah memikat seorang Kim Namjoon./NamJin

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin mengeluh parau saat suara ponselnya terdengar nyaring ke seluruh ruangan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba melakukan peregangan ringan. Bukannya merasa segar dan terjaga, kepalanya justru seperti terhantam palu, hangover benar-benar memukulnya telak.

"argh!" ia mengerang pelan dan mencoba memijat lembut pelipisnya. Hal yang paling ia benci setelah semalam meminum alcohol, ia sangat mudah terserang hangover paginya. Yang membuat ia tak terlalu menyukai minuman memabukkan itu. Seokjin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun, tapi rasa kulitnya yang seakan bersentuhan langsung dengan selimut membuat gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

Ia mulai takut.

Apalagi setelah ia perhatikan dengan benar, ruangan tempatnya kini berbaring hanya berupa kamar sempit yang memiliki sebuah ranjang dan juga meja disampingnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat. Ia bisa mengatakan dengan jelas dan yakin bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Bahkan jendelanya tidak menampilkan sinar matahari yang masuk, membuat ruangan ini hanya remang-remang diterangi lampu kecil di atas ranjang. Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup dan mulai menunduk, melihat bagaimana dadanya tampak topless, tak memakai kaos apapun. Apalagi ia bisa melihat kaos dan juga jeans yang semalam ia pakai terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang.

"tidak, tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Iya kan? Tidak mungkin."

Seokjin benar-benar akan menangis saat merasakan bagian pinggang kebawahnya terasa sangat pegal, nyeri saat ia bergerak sedikit saja. apalagi saat ia menyingkap selimut yang ia pakai, bisa ia lihat ia tak memakai apapun, atau telanjang.

"astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini?" Seokjin memekik pelan, menaikkan kembali selimut yang ia pakai hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala. Rasa pening yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi, ia menekuk lutut dan melipat tangan diatasnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. ia mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan juga pikirannya. Ingatannya mengenai semalam masih terasa samar. Ia hanya mengingat satu nama.

 _Kim Namjoon_

Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semalam hingga ia bisa berada disini dengan keadaan yang, well, mengenaskan.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

"hey princess, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi, yah, jika kau belum pulang." Ucap Namjoon setelah keduanya hanya diam dengan minuman masing-masing didepannya. Seokjin yang sudah mulai mabuk dengan hampir satu botol wine yang ia habiskan sendiri hanya bergumam pelan. ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya dan memandang Namjoon dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"hmm?"

Namjoon berdecak dan mengacak kasar rambut Seokjin, membuat kepalanya hampir jatuh terantuk meja jika saja Namjoon tak menahannya, "well, I think you cannot even move from your seat now. You are not sober anymore." Ia bergumam pelan dan meletakkan kepala Seokjin diatas meja, membiarkan lipatan tangan namja itu menjadi bantalnya.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu terkekeh geli dan membelai lembut kepala Seokjin. Ia memandang wajah mabuk Seokjin yang memerah dan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di sudut bibir namja itu yang sudah menggodanya sejak detik pertama bertemu. Bagian wajah milik Seokjin satu itu sungguh menarik perhatian dengan baby fatnya.

"sebenarnya aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Tapi, well, aku tetap harus tampil sekarang. Sampai bertemu setengah jam lagi, princess. Jangan pergi, oke?"

"pergilah!"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir Seokjin. Sepertinya namja itu masih cukup paham tentang apa yang ia bicarakan.

"baiklah."

.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar saat ia kembali menghampiri tempat Seokjin duduk dan masih melihat namja itu disana. ia terlihat menyangga kepalanya malas dengan salah satu tangannya dan memegang segelas wine ditangannya yang lain. Namjoon berdecak, namja semanis Seokjin ternyata memiliki toleransi alcohol cukup tinggi. Bahkan dengan wajah yang semerah itu masih bisa meneguk wine digelasnya.

"kau sudah cukup mabuk, princess. Berhentilah minum. Bahkan ini sudah botol keduamu." Ucap Namjoon sembari duduk di samping Seokjin.

Namja manis itu mengernyit, "behenti memanggilku, princess. Kau membuat wajahku semakin memerah." Namjoon tertawa menangapi protesnya. Well, sepertinya Seokjin sudah cukup mabuk hingga berkata dengan jujur seperti itu.

Setelah itu keduanya tak ada yang biacara. Seokjin hanya diam dan kembali menyesap minuman berwarna merah itu dari gelasnya. Dan Namjoon menyamankan dirinya dengan memangku dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja dan memandang Seokjin. Namja cantik didepannya ini benar-benar mempesona.

"berhenti memandangiku seperti itu." Bentakan itu tak ditanggapi Namjoon, ia masih tetap memandang Seokjin dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba bibir Seokjin merengut, dan air mata turun dari sudut matanya.

"seandainya Hyosang ssi juga memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan. Brengsek! Dia justru menikah dengan gadis yang sangat licik seperti gadis Bang itu. Sialan! Bahkan dia memberiku hadiah kaos yang kebesaran, yang dengan tololnya justru aku pakai sekarang. Bodoh! Aku ingin membunuh wanita sialan yang merebut Hyosang ku. Hiks, Jin Hyongsang, hiks, aku sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kau tidak melihatku dan justru memilih wanita setan itu? Hiks, bahkan kau dengan tololnya memberiku hadiah yang sangat kebesaran ini. Hiks, aku harus bagaimana Jin Hyosang. Hiks hiks."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, jadi, Seokjin mabuk karena patah hati? Well, berarti ia bisa senang kan karena namja cantik didepannya ini masih single sekarang?

"Kim Namjoon!"

Namjoon tersentak saat namanya dipanggil dengan bentakan seperti itu. Tapi Seokjin tak mengatakan apapun dan kembali meneguk wine nya. Dan Namjoon terkekeh geli. Melihat bagaimana wajah memerah Seokjin dengan matanya yang sembab. Hidungnya mengerut lucu dengan bibir penuh merah miliknya mengerucut kesal. astaga, bagaimana mungkin ada namja semanis dan secantik ini?! Dihadapannya dan dengan keadaan yang sangat menguntungkan buatnya. Ia jadi ingin membawanya ke ranjang dan menikmati tubuhnya sepuas mungkin.

"astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Namjoon." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia memandang Seokjin dan dengan cepat berdiri.

"pulanglah, princess. Kau tak ingin ada seseorang yang memperkosamu kan? Kau sasaran sangat empuk dengan kondisimu saat ini."

Seokjin menggeleng, "aku tak mau pulang. Aku belum melihat penampilan Yoongi. Aku bisa dibunuh olehnya jika tak melihatnya dipanggung."

Namjoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Yoongi? Maksudmu Min Yoongi? Oh, princess, dia sudah tampil setengah jam yang lalu. Kau melewatkannya, sayang." Seokjin hanya bergumam, sepertinya tak menaruh perhatian terhadap apa yang diucapkan Namjoon.

Namja dengan jaket hitam itu berdecak dan menarik tubuh Seokjin berdiri, "ayo kuantar pulang. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menidurimu malam ini."

Seokjin mengerang dan bergerak kasar, mencoba melepas cengkeraman Namjoon dikedua lengan atasnya. "aku tak ingin pulang. Ini baru jam 10." Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas, "ini sudah lewat dari jam 11, princess."

Namjoon menghela nafas dan melepas cengkerammnya dari lengan Seokjin karena namja manis itu masih kekeh memberontak. Namun hal itu justru membuat tubuhnya limbung dan hampir menabrak tubuh Namjoon didepannya. Tinggi keduanya yang hampir sama, meski masih tinggi Namjoon beberapa senti, membuat kedua kepala mereka hampir berbenturan jika saja Namjoon tidak kembali menahan bahu Seokjin.

"woa, woa, there, princess. Listen to me, you are drunk now. Let me drive you home. Ok?"

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang sialnya masih berada dalam jarak membahayakan dengan wajah Namjoon.

"oh shit that! Persetan dengan semuanya."

Dan Namjoon dengan cepat mencium bibir penuh Seokjin hampir-hampir mengerang merasakan bagaimana lembut dan pasnya bibir itu dengan miliknya. Ia mengulum dan memagut kasar bibir Seokjin, tak mau melewatkan seinchipun bagian bibir merah itu dari jangkauan lidahnya. Salah satu tangannya berpindah memeluk pinggang Seokjin erat, dan yang lainnya menahan tengkuk Seokjin agar tak menjauh. Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan pasrah memeluk leher Namjoon.

Ia mulai menggigiti bibir Seokjin, dan memaksa belahan bibir itu terbuka. Dan saat ia berhasil menginfasi rongga mulut Seokjin, lenguhan seksi itu terdengar.

"fuck! I let you know my beast side on the bed."

 _ **Flash back end**_

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan."

Seokjin mengerang lirih. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat dan juga memerah sampai ke telinganya. Kini ia sudah bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam, bagaimana ia benar-benar pasrah dan tak berdaya dibawah namja bernama Kim Namjoon tersebut. Yang bahkan ia tak percaya bahwa ia memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja semalam.

Ia tahu, ia namja yang tak akan hamil jika disetubuhi begitu saja. tapi sebagai namja, ia memiliki harga diri tinggi yang tidak memperbolehkannya ditiduri oleh siapapun. Bahkan ia membiarkan dirinya berada dibawah kendali namja lain yang tidak ia kenal. Ia benar-benar merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu saja. apalagi ada sebagian dari sudut hatinya merasa kecewa dan marah, karena ia tak bisa menjaga tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan yang paling ia sesali, astaga, itu pengalaman pertama Seokjin melakukan ehm, seks, setelah 26 tahun ia hidup! Dan ia melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia yakin, namja itu hanya menjadikannya sebagai one night stand semata, tanpa berniat untuk bertemu lagi. Dan pemikiran itu membuat matanya memanas.

"aku harus segera pergi dari sini."

Seokjin dengan cepat memakai kembali pakaian yang ia pakai semalam, meski dengan susah payah karena rasa sakit dibagian pinggulnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya diatas meja dan menemukan sebuah note dibawahnya.

 _Waw!_

 _Semalam adalah pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa, princess. Aku yang 'pertama' kan? Kkk, aku bisa merasakannya. Well, aku bangga menjadi yang pertama untukmu. Dan kuharap kau tak melupakan bagaimana 'panas'nya kita diatas ranjang._

 _With Love,_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Ps. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi ;)_

"brengsek!" Seokjin dengan kasar merobek kertas kecil itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tak bisa dibaca lagi dan membuangnya begitu saja dilantai.

"aku berharap kau lenyap selamanya." Gumamnya kesal. ia menyalakan ponselnya dan membelalak kaget saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 10.30, ia terlambat untuk masuk kerja hari ini. Apalagi ia bisa melihat berpuluh miscall juga pesan masuk. Sebagian besar dari Joungkook – adiknya – dan juga Yoongi.

 _Drrrttt_

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering nyaring dan terpampang nama Yoongi disana. ia hampir melempar ponselnya karena kaget tadi. Dan ia juga tak menyangka Yoongi akan menelponnya lagi setelah melihat belasan miscall yang dilakukan namja Min itu sejak semalam.

"yobo – "

" _ya Kim Seokjin! Kemana saja kau sejak semalam?! Jimin bilang ia melihatmu di Tunnel, tapi kenapa kau tak menemuiku? Aku mencarimu ke penjuru klub dan tak bisa menemukanmu. Kukira kau sudah pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba Joungkook menelponku dan mengatakan kau belum pulang padahal sudah lewat tengah malam. Apa kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku dan Joungkook karena kau tak bisa dihubungi? Bahkan Joungkook sampai ke apartemenku saking khawatirnya karena menunggumu yang tak kunjung pulang. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Hah?! Berani-beraninya kau membuatku khawatir? Dan sekarang kau juga tak masuk kerja. Apa maksudmu, huh? Kim Seokjin? Jawab pertanyaanku."_

"…."

" _hyung?"_

"hiks, Yoongi ya~"

Dan isakan Seokjin tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menangis, dan mendengar suara Yoongi – yang sepenuhnya rap – membuatnya menyerah dan meneteskan air matanya begitu saja. ia sangat sedih dan kecewa karena telah membuat Yoongi dan Joungkook khawatir.

" _kau menangis hyung? kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau dimana?"_

Seokjin tak tahu, ia harus tetap menangis atau tertawa. Karena pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran dari Yoongi benar-benar terdengar seperti namja Min itu yang tengah menge-rap.

"Yoongi ya, I'm screwed."

.

.

.

Seokjin sudah kembali ke rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Joungkook. Setelah menahan malu sepanjang perjalanan menaiki bis karena – demi Tuhan, ia tak membawa mantel semalam dan kini, ditengah hari yang sangat terang dan dengan pakaian yang terbuka membuat, ehm, bekas kegiatan semalam yang masih terlukis di hampir seluruh tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas. Apalagi lehernya, ia tak tahu, semalam yang menidurinya adalah seorang manusia atau vampire, karena banyak sekali tanda yang ia tinggalkan.

"jadi, semalam kau diperko – tidak, kau melakukan seks dengan seorang namja yang baru saja kau temui malam itu?"

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pilihan kata Yoongi, "aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Ia memeluk lebih erat bantal yang ia peluk hingga menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya. Ia kini memakai sebuah kaos lengan panjang juga celana training panjang, yang sesungguhnya sangat menyiksa dipakai ditengah musim panas seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak mau Joungkook melihat bekas kissmark di tubuhnya.

Yoongi yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang Seokjin beranjak dan mendekatinya, tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Seokjin dan sedikit mencubitnya, "bitemark di tengkukmu terlihat jelas, Seokjin hyung. selamat, kau telah berhasil kehilangan keperawananmu."

"Yoongi! Uh, aku namja. Dan hal seperti ini bukan suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan, apalagi diberi selamat." Balas Seokjin sebal, ia menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dari tengkuknya.

"lalu, hyung inginnya bagaimana? Mencari namja yang telah meniduri hyung dan meminta pertanggung jawaban? Tapi sepertinya ia juga tak akan mau. Mengingat kau pasti melakukannya dengan pasrah dan tanpa paksaan semalam."

"tapikan aku dalam keadaan mabuk. Kalaupun aku ingin menolak, aku juga tak akan bisa memberontak."

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya dan dengan santai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Seokjin, "well, terima saja hyung. sepertinya kau juga menikmatinya semalam."

Seokjin hanya diam dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"lupakan saja, namja itu pasti juga melupakanmu hyung. paling-paling hanya menganggap sebagai one night stand."

Entahlah, ia tahu kalimat yang diucapkan Yoongi itu memang benar, tapi justru fakta itu membuat sudut hati Seokjin tersengat nyeri. Padahal, meski tidak mau ia ungkapkan terang-terangan, ia ingin tetap diingat oleh namja bernama Kim Namjoon semalam. Karena well, bohong jika ia bilang Namjoon tidak tampan. Apalagi dengan rambut dan gaya berpakaiannya, ia sangat sexy juga memiliki aura dominan yang sungguh kuat. Membuatnya sejujurnya tak bisa menolak pesonanya.

Seokjin melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat sudah jam 6. Sebentar lagi Joungkook akan pulang, dan anak itu bilang akan membawa temannya untuk makan malam. Apalagi ada Yoongi, yang pastinya Jimin juga akan ikut kemari. Ia harus segera memasak.

"hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Seokjin berdiri.

"aku akan memasak makan malam. Sebentar lagi Joungkook pulang. Dan Jimin juga akan menjemputmu." Jawab Seokjin. Ia merapikan sebentar rambut dan juga baju panjang yang ia pakai.

"hyung, bisakah kau mengganti baju dan juga celana panjangmu itu? Ini musim panas, dan hyung membuatmu semakin gerah karena melihatmu begitu tertutup seperti ini." Protes Yoongi. Ia yang hanya memakai kaos pendek dengan celana pendek tak lebih dari setengah lututnya mengerang protes.

Seokjin menggeleng, "aku tak mau. Joungkook bisa melihat bekasnya diseluruh tubuhku. Apalagi kakiku, tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Joungkook melihatnya." Jawaban itu membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "hyung, Joungkook sudah dewasa. Bahkan aku yakin dia akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu semalam. Dia sudah 17 tahun, yang artinya pasti ia sudah pernah melihat film porno, bahkan mungkin mempraktekannya langsung."

"ya Min Yoongi! Justru karena dia masih 17 tahun aku harus menutupinya. Dan tak mungkin ia sudah melakukannya."

"sepertinya sudah. Bukankah ia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya, "kekasih? Siapa?"

"Kim Taehyung bukan kekasihnya? teman yang sering ia bawa kemari itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Seokjin menggeleng, "Joungkook bilang ia bukan kekasihnya. tapi yeah, siapa tahu memang mereka sepasang kekasih tapi tak mau memberitahuku. Terserahlah. Tapi aku benar-benar akan marah jika ia sudah melakukan seks dengan kekasihnya itu."

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengerang, "hyung, Joungkook itu sudah dewasa. Pergaulan jaman sekarang membuat umur segitu sudah biasa melakukannya. Kau saja yang terlalu berpikiran kolot hingga baru kehilangan keperawananmu semalam."

"lalalalala~ aku tak mendengarmu, Min Yoongi. Lalalala~"

.

.

.

"semalam hyung kemana?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Joungkook itu membuat pergerakan tangan Seokjin terhenti. Dan hal itu membuat semua yang tengah duduk dimeja yang sama melihatnya. Apalagi Yoongi, satu-satunya yang tahu mengenai kejadian itu.

Joungkook mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "hyung?"

"y – ya?" jawab Seokjin ragu. Ia tak tahu, reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Joungkook jika ia berkata jujur. Lagipula disini ada Taehyung, teman Joungkook dan juga Jimin. Ia tak mungkinkan berkata, _"oh, semalam hyung melakukan seks dan tidur dengan seorang namja yang baru saja hyung temui di klub."_

"hyung semalam tidur dimana? Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat."

Pertanyaan Joungkook itu membuat Seokjin membeku, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada dongsaengnya itu. Ia melirik Yoongi, yang dibalas dengan sebuah gerakan bibir yang terbaca _jujurlah, hyung._

Dan Seokjin memilih untuk jujur. Adiknya akan tahu cepat atau lambat, meski ia tutupi sekalipun. Dan sepertinya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tinggal bersamanya harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lagipula ini bukan masalah besar, iyakan? Ia namja, tidak akan terjadi apapun.

"semalam sebuah kesalahan, Joungkook. Hyung membuat kesalahan."

Suara dentingan nyaring yang terdengar karena Joungkook melempar sendok dan sumpitnya begitu saja membuat Seokjin berjengit kaget. "ini tidak seperti apapun yang tengah aku pikirkan sekarang kan hyung?" nada datar dalam pertanyaan Joungkook membuat Seokjin bergetar. Adik lelakinya itu terkadang bisa bersikap sangat dingin dan dewasa jika ia mau.

"mian, Joungkook ah."

Dengan cepat Joungkook bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan memutari meja ke arah Seokjin yang duduk diseberangnya. Ia, tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, menarik kerah baju Seokjin hingga memperlihatkan bahu putihnya, yang kini ternoda oleh bercak merah yang cukup banyak. Joungkook kembali mengembalikan posisi kaos Seokjin dan kini berlutut, memutar kursi Seokjin hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu kakaknya itu, "katakan hyung, siapa yang telah melakukannya?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, ini salah satu hal yang tak ia inginkan jika berkata jujur. Joungkook itu sedikit posesif dan berlebihan jika menyangkut dirinya.

"ini hanya sebuah kesalahan, Joungkook. Hyung dan orang itu mabuk semalam. Lagipula ini bukan masalah besar kan? Hyung namja, tak akan terjadi apapun."

Joungkook menggeram tak terima, "tapikan itu pengalaman perta – "

"ya!" Seokjin memekik dan dengan cepat membekap mulut Joungkook dengan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Taehyung serta Jimin, yang tak tahu apapun, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"jangan katakan apapun! Kita bicarakan lagi berdua. Oke? Tidak disaat ada orang lain." Bisik Seokjin. Joungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "kita akan benar-benar membicarakannya nanti, hyung." dan kembali berdiri untuk kembali ke kursinya, melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"oh iya hyung. sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku dan Taehyung sampaikan." Ucap Joungkook begitu sudah kembali duduk.

"apa? Jangan bilang kini kalian sepasang kekasih?" ucap Yoongi cepat. Ia yang duduk disamping Seokjin kini menatap Joungkook dan Taehyung bergantian, begitu pula Seokjin. Apalagi kedua remaja itu wajahnya kini memerah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "jadi benar sekarang kalian berpacaran? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"hyung tidak marah? Hyung menerimanya?"

"memang kenapa hyung harus marah?"

Joungkook mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "yah, aku dan Taehyung sama-sama namja. Kukira hyung akan menentangnya."

Yoongi tertawa keras, "hyungmu itu juga gay. Kenapa ia juga menolak adiknya yang gay?"

Jimin menepuk pelan lengan Yoongi, "kalimatmu hyung kalimatmu. Bibirnya dijaga dong!" tegur Jimin. Yoongi hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya.

"hyung tidak akan menentangnya, selama kau bahagia, kenapa tidak? Itu pilihanmu lebih menyukai laki-laki atau perempuan. Hyung justru senang karena kau memiliki kekasih yang sudah hyung kenal dengan baik. benarkan Taehyung ah?"

Taehyung tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum kotak khas miliknya, "ya, hyung. kita akan sering bertemu kedepannya."

"wah, apa sekarang hyung harus menambah uang sakumu agar bisa berkencan dengan Taehyung?"

Joungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "menambah uang untuk membeli tiket bioskop sebulan sekali juga boleh hyung." yang ditanggapi sebuah tawa dari Seokjin.

"sudah berapa lama berpacaran? kalian sudah pernah berciuman? Sampai mana hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi itu membuat wajah Taehyung dan Joungkook kembali memerah. Dan Seokjin tertawa lagi melihat wajah Joungkook dan Taehyung yang sangat manis dengan sikap malu-malu mereka.

"sejak kapan?" tambah Seokjin.

"baru seminggu, hyung. dan siapa yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir Taehyung?!"

Jawaban Joungkook itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum puas, apalagi melihat reaksi Taehyung yang hanya menunduk malu. Seokjin mengulum senyumnya, "yah, wajar saja jika kalian berciuman. Tapi jika baru seminggu kalian sudah melewati 'batas' dan melakukan semuanya itu me – "

Seokjin menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat reaksi Taehyung dan Joungkook yang kini menunduk dengan kedua telinga yang memerah. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Astaga Jeon Joungkook! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?! Ya, Joungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taehyung. Astaga~ kalian benar-benar, uh – "

Berbeda dengan reaksi Seokjin, Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya santai, "kalian masih kecil, baru 17 tahun kan? Melakukannya sesekali tak apa, tapi jangan terlalu sering."

"yah Park Jimin! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada adikku!" teriak Seokjin. Yoongi tertawa, "Joungkook sudah besar ya. sudah lebih dewasa dari Seokjin hyung."

"yah Min Yoongi! Apalagi maksudnya itu!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update! Yeay! Wkwkwkwk

Gomawo untuk semua review yang udah masuk. Aku nggak nyangka bakal disambut sebaik ini FF yang menurutku abal-abal. Hiks, gomawo~

Semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik ya, hehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca maupun review! Love you all! Mumumuah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 3 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Hidup Seokjin benar-benar berubah setelah melewati malam bersama namja asing yang hanya meninggalkan nama dan bayangan samar mengenai wajahnya. Malam yang membuatnya tanpa sadar telah memikat seorang Kim Namjoon./NamJin

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"Joungkook ah, hyung akan keluar malam ini." Ucap Seokjin sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Joungkook yang tengah menonton TV. "kemana?"

"salah satu teman di kantor menikah, hyung hanya datang ke resepsinya malam ini." Jelas Seokjin singkat. Ia sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dan jas pink yang terlihat sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin datang ke pesta malam ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Teman satu kantor, bahkan atasannya di kantor yang mengundang secara langsung, ia tak bisa menolak. Ia tak sampai hati menolak permintaan Jin Hyosang.

Joungkook mendengus keras, "Pasti pesta pernikahan namja yang hyung bicarakan minggu lalu. Siapa namanya? Hyesung? Hyaesung? Hy – "

"Hyosang, Joungkook, Jin Hyosang." Potong Seokjin cepat. Joungkook hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya malas, tak peduli. "lalu, hyung akan berangkat sendiri?" tanyanya lagi. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana Seokjin menghilang semalaman dan menjadi korban dari tragedy 'one-night-stand' dari orang yang tak dikenal, Joungkook menjadi semakin protective. Bahkan ia melarang Seokjin untuk pulang ke rumah diatas jam 12.

Seokjin tersenyum, ia memeluk pundak Joungkook dan menempelkan pipinya di pundak sang dongsaeng, "aniya Joungkookie~ Jimin dan Yoongi akan menjemputku." Jawab Seokjin. "ah iya, aku lupa kalau Yoongi hyung juga ikut bekerja sama denganku menjaga Seokjin hyung." ucap Joungkook sembari terkekeh kecil.

"apanya yang kerja sama?! Ini namanya persekongkolan!" dengus Seokjin kesal. bagaimana tidak kesal, jika setiap saat Yoongi selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Demi Tuhan! Ia lelaki dewasa yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lupakan soal kejadian malam itu!

Joungkook tiba-tiba memeluk leher Seokjin, membuat wajah Seokjin menghadap dadanya. "hyung nggak boleh nakal ya. Jangan minum alcohol, jangan jauh-jauh dari Yoongi dan Jimin hyung, dan jangan pulang malam-malam. Arasseo hyung?" ucap sang adik sembari mengusap lembut rambut Seokjin. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas panjang, memilih patuh dan menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Joungkook. Adiknya itu sangat menyebalkan satu minggu ini, meski biasanya memang menyebalkan, tapi seminggu ini kadar menyebalkannya meningkat.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti adikmu." Ucap Seokjin kesal, meski ia tidak mencoba melepas pelukan Joungkook dilehernya. Ia justru balik memeluk pinggang Joungkook dan memejamkan matanya nyaman. Sudah lama ia tidak bersikap seperti ini kepada adik lelaki satu-satunya. Semakin dewasa, Joungkook semakin terlihat manly dan sangat benci jika dimanja. Jadi, kenapa tidak ia saja yang dimanjakan oleh Joungkook?

"kapan Yoongi hyung menjemput?" Tanya Joungkook. Tangannya masih asik mengusap rambut Seokjin yang kini memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantal paha Joungkook. "sebentar lagi. Ia baru saja mengirim pesan kalau dijalan."

Joungkook tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "aku akan mengajak Taehyung kesini. Ya hyung?"

"tidak!" jawab Seokjin cepat. Joungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "wae?" tanyanya tak terima.

"hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua saja dirumah dengan Taehyung. Tidak akan pernah! Lagipula kau saja yang kerumah Taehyung, hanya berbeda lima rumah dari sini. Disana ada ahjumma Kim kan?"

Joungkook mendengus, "apa sih hyung?! lagian aku dan Taehyung tidak akan melakukan apapun. Dan males banget pacaran ada orang lain." Ucapnya kesal. Seokjin menggeleng, ia menatap tajam ke arah Joungkook, "tidak, Joungkook. Lebih baik mencegah daripada terlanjur kan?"

"kenpa tidak boleh sih? Lagipula Taehyung juga tak akan hamil berapa kalipun kita melakukannya."

Seokjin tiba-tiba bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menangkup wajah Joungkook, "beritahu hyung, siapa yang mengajarimu soal hal seperti ini? Hyung tak pernah sekalipun mengajarimu berbuat seperti ini Joungkook. Jujur, apa jangan-jangan kau pernah meniduri orang lain selain Taehyung?"

Joungkook dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Seokjin dari wajahnya, "hyung, ini wajar untuk remaja sepertiku dan Taehyung, naluriah. Dan maaf ya, aku bukan hyung yang bisa sembarangan tidur dengan orang yang belum kukenal."

Wajah Seokjin langsung lesu, "terserah kau sajalah. Hyung lelah." Ucapnya murung. Dan sebelum namja cantik itu beranjak berdiri, Joungkook sudah lebih dulu memeluknya, "mianhae hyungie~ aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan seperti itu. Ya? jangan marah, eo?" ucapnya manja. Ia menggoyang tubuh Seokjin kekanan dan kekiri, membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat Joungkook yang manja dan beraegyo seperti ini.

"baiklah, baiklah. Hyung maafkan. Lain kali jangan membahas kejadian itu lagi, lupakan saja, ok?! Dan sepertinya Yoongi sudah menunggu didepan. Aku mendengar suara mobilnya." Ucap Seokjin. Ia mengacak asal rambut Joungkook dan melepas pelukannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

"oh ya, hyung lupa." Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berbalik lagi, memandang Joungkook yang juga balik memandangnya. "jangan sekali-kali kau berbohong dan membawa Taehyung kerumah malam ini. Main saja sana ke rumah Taehyung! Arasseo?"

Joungkook mendengus kesal dan berjalan cepat ke arah Seokjin, ia mendorong tubuh kakaknya itu ke arah pintu, "iya, iya. Cepat pergi sana! Dan ingat pesanku tadi!"

"baiklah, jja Joungkook ah~ jangan lupa makan malam dulu, eo?!"

 _Blam_

"kadang aku lupa, sebenarnya Seokjin hyung adalah kakakku."

.

.

.

Seokjin pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyosang saat menjadi pegawai baru di tempatnya kini bekerja. Hyosang yang sudah 3 tahun lebih dulu berada diperusahan itu menjadi kepala bidang Marketing, yang entah suatu keberuntungan atau apa, berada bersebelahan dengan divisi yang ia masuki, Tim Kreatif. Percakapan pertama mereka tidak ada seninya sama sekali. Mereka hanya tidak segaja bertemu saat tengah membeli kopi di café lantai bawah gedung kantor. Dan walla, mereka menjadi teman selama hampir 1 tahun.

Frekuensi pertemuan Seokjin dan Hyosang tidak sering, bahkan cukup jarang. Bisa sampai satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali, meski bekerja di satu lantai yang sama. Tim kreatif yang kerjanya hanya didepan meja, atau justru pergi keluar, dan tim marketing yang jarang di kantor membuat mereka sulit bertemu. Bahkan sudah hampir 1 tahun berteman, Seokjin dan Hyosang masih memakai bahasa formal. Masih ada embel-embel –ssi dibelakang nama mereka.

Seokjin pertama kali sadar kalau ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada seniornya itu saat perusahaan tengah mengadakan makan malam setelah memenangkan sebuah tender besar. Itu 3 bulan setelah ia bekerja di kantor ini dan mengenal Hyosang. Mereka tengah mabuk, dan Hyosang tanpa maksud apapun memeluknya, yang efeknya membuat Seokjin tidak tidur hampir seminggu mengingat kejadian itu. Dan sejak malam Hyosang memeluknya, Seokjin sadar, bahwa ia menyukai namja yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

.

Awalnya, Seokjin berpikir bahwa waktu hampir dua minggu yang ia lalui setelah mendapat undangan dari Hyosang menghilangkan rasa suka atau setidaknya mengurangi rasa sukanya terhadap namja bermarga Jin itu. Namun, saat melihat sosok Hyosang yang berdiri penuh senyum dengan seorang yeoja yang memeluk erat lengannya membuat semua pikiran itu musnah. Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan mulai menggerogoti dadanya, membuat dirinya hampir-hampir tak bisa bernafas.

Hyosang bukan cinta pertamanya, itu sudah ia alami saat masih SMA. Namun Hyosang adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar ia sukai setelah ia menginjak usia dewasa. Orang yang membantunya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kantor yang memang baru pertama ia rasakan. Awalnya ia hanya seorang guru seni di sebuah SMA Seni ternama di Seoul. Namun ia berpindah haluan menjadi pekerja kantoran saat ada urusan mendesak yang mengharuskannya mendapat uang lebih banyak. Dan menjadi pegawai kantor salah satu cara yang cukup tepat.

Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dengan menyaksikan Hyosang menikah dengan orang lain. Karena sejak awal ia mengenal Hyosang, namja itu 'normal', dalam artian menyukai yeoja seperti namja pada umumnya. Dan ia memang tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dengan namja itu. Tapi, astaga! Rasa sakit ini benar-benar mencekik hingga ke pangkal tenggorokannya. Membuat matanya memanas dan nafasnya tersengal.

"hyung baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang dibisikkan Yoongi itu membuat Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia sedikit mendongak dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencegah air matanya turun. Ia akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis memandang Yoongi, "aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya lirih. Seokjin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyosang dan istrinya ke seluruh penjuru ballroom hotel tempat diadakannya pesta.

Tamu undangan duduk melingkar dengan sebuah meja bundar ditengahnya. Ia duduk dengan Yoongi, Jimin, dan beberapa teman sekantor yang ia kenal. Ia belum bertemu Hyosang, bahkan Seokjin berpikir tidak akan menemuinya. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menghindar, Hyosang dan istriya sudah berdiri didepan meja mereka, mengumbar senyum dan kemesraan yang membuat Seokjin semakin meringis nyeri.

"selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hyosang ssi."

Teman semeja Seokjin mulai berdiri dan memberi selamat serta bersalaman dengan Hyosang juga istrinya. Yoongi dan Jimin – sebagai bentuk formalitas dan kesopanan – ikut berdiri dan memberi selamat. Mau tak mau Seokjin juga ikut bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan hangat Hyosang. Yang sangat sial karena membuat Seokjin kembali gugup, perasaan berdebar nyaman yang sudah lama ia rasakan kembali muncul. Yang sialnya lagi Hyosang tersenyum sangat lebar didepannya.

"selamat, Hyosang ssi. Kau mendapat istri yang sangat cantik." Puji Seokjin, yang sepenuhnya keterpaksaan. Ia dengan cepat melepas tautan tangannya dengan Hyosang, takut-takut namja itu tahu bahwa tangannya gemetar. Hyosang terkekeh dan memeluk semakin erat pinggang istrinya itu, "aku memang sangat beruntung mendapatkannya, dia sempurna." Dan Seokjin bagai tercekik karena tiba-tiba kakinya lemas saat melihat Hyosang dengan santainya mencium pipi yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Beruntung ia sempat beregangan pada pundak Yoongi disampingnya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis dan kembali duduk.

Hyosang dan istrinya kembali berjalan ke meja selanjutnya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan benar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rasa sukanya pada namja itu sampai separah ini. Ia tak pernah menyadari dengan benar bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Hyosang, dan melihat betapa ia sangat tersiksa melihatnya dengan orang lain, membuat ia yakin bahwa ia memang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

"kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Yoongi menyentuh pelan lengannya dan sekali lagi bertanya. Kali ini Seokjin menggeleng samar, "aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku butuh sedikit menyegarkan pikiranku." Ucap Seokjin.

"perlu aku temani? Atau Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Seokjin menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut, "tidak perlu, Yoongi. Aku hanya akan berada di taman hotel, kau bisa menghubungi ponselku jika sudah akan pulang. Kau nikmati dulu pestanya. Aku akan masuk lagi jika sudah merasa lebih baik. ya?"

Kali ini Yoongi mengangguk dan membiarkan Seokjin berjalan keluar ballroom, menuju taman hotel yang berada dibagian samping tempat diadakannya pesta.

.

.

.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dalam satu kali hela. Ia memandang sekeliling taman yang sepi, hanya berupa lampu-lampu yang menyala terang menghiasi sekeliling taman. Ada beberapa bangku disana, dan Seokjin memilih duduk disalah satunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lebih rileks dan tenang setelah keluar dari hiruk pikuk pesta yang seakan mencekiknya.

Selama 2 minggu setelah ia menerima undangan resmi pernikahan Hyosang, Seokjin benar-benar mencoba melupakan namja itu. Ia membuang semua hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Hyosang, dari foto sampai hadiah-hadiah yang pernah diberikan. Walau sebenarnya hanya hadiah natal juga tahun baru. Ia benar-benar langsung membuang semuanya. Yang terakhir itu kaos yang diberi Hyosang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, yang baru ia buang minggu kemarin, setelah ia pakai untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Mengingat kaos itu membuat Seokjin kembali pada kejadian minggu lalu. Kejadian yang sungguh tak pernah ia sangka akan ia alami. Karena well, ia pikir seorang namja tak akan menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Tapi malam itu bukan sebuah kasus pemerkosaan ya? apapunlah! Yang penting tubuhnya telah dijamah saat ia tengah kehilangan kesadaran. Oleh namja brengsek yang hanya meninggalkan sebuah nama dan ingatan samar tentang wajah dan juga tubuhnya.

 _Kim Namjoon._

"ternyata memang benar itu kau Princess."

Seokjin tersentak dan membuka matanya. Ia seakan mendengar suara seksi dari namja bernama Kim Namjoon itu. Dan saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat dengan jelas setelah berulang kali mengerjap, ia memang melihat namja itu berdiri didepannya. Menggunakan setelan jas formal berwarna hitam juga rambut yang kini berwarna – dark brown?

Namjoon terkekeh mendapati Seokjin yanga hanya diam dan memandangnya tak berkedip, "well, like what you see, Princess? My new hair? I just dyed it last night." Ucap Namjoon dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang sangat mempesona. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya dan menunjuk Namjoon dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Seokjin hampir berteriak jika saja tak ingat kini berada ditempat umum. Ia hanya memekik dan memandang tak suka kea rah Namjoon.

Namjoon mengambil satu langkah mendekat dan memandang ke arah ballroom yang terlihat ramai, lalu kembali menatap Seokjin, "jadi, Jin Hyosang yang kau ceritakan telah mematahkan hatimu itu Hyosang yang ini? Well, aku tak menyangka hidup kita sebenarnya saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Kebetulan, karena aku juga cukup tahu mengenai Hyosang yang kau kenal itu. Dan lebih kebetulan lagi bertemu denganmu disini, Princess."

Seokjin hanya diam dan memandang Namjoon, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Ia butuh sendiri, sangat butuh ketenangan. Kenapa Namjoon tak bisa membacanya sih?!

Satu langkah mendekat, dan ujung sepatu keduanya saling beradu. Namjoon tanpa mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba berjongkok didepan Seokjin, ia meremas lembut kedua lutut Seokjin yang terlipat rapat.

"kau ingin pergi dari sini?"

Seokjin terkesiap. Ia tak menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar suara berat Namjoon yang bertanya lembut seperti ini. Dan pertanyaan penuh perhatian itu membuat matanya semakin memanas, benar-benar ingin menangis.

Namjoon tidak bodoh, ia tahu Seokjin sudah menahan tangisnya sejak tadi. Terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan memerah serta hidungnya yang mengerut dengan ujung juga memerah. Apalagi suaranya terdengar bergetar dan sedikit sumbang. Lagipula, siapa yang akan baik-baik saja mendatangi pesta pernikahan orang yang ia sukai?

"Princess, kau ingin menangis disini atau pergi denganku ke tempat lain?"

Nafas Seokjin tersendat, menahan dengan sekuat tenaga tangisnya agar tidak keluar, suara lembut Namjoon benar-benar membuatnya semakin lemah, "aku – pulang."

Namjoon mengangkat salah satu alisnya, kalimat Seokjin terdengar seperti gumaman, dan beruntung ia bisa mengerti dengan cepat maksudnya. Namjoon segera berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Seokjin, membawanya untuk ikut berdiri. Ia hanya diam dan pasrah saja dituntun Namjoon untuk berjalan menjauhi ballroom hotel.

Katakan Seokjin bodoh, tolol, murahan, polos, atau apapapunlah karena dengan mudahnya mengikuti namja yang minggu lalu berhasil menidurinya. Tapi kali ini ia hanya butuh pergi dari sini, dan Namjoon datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat. Ia tak enak meminta Yoongi dan Jimin untuk mengantarnya pulang, mereka baru setengah jam duduk didalam.

.

"kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Namjoon begitu mereka sudah duduk didalam mobil namja itu. Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Namjoon. Pikirannya lebih tenang sekarang, dan ia juga mulai aware dengan keadaannya yang hanya berdua dengan Namjoon. Tapi kali ini ia dalam keadaan sadar, dan ia juga tidak akan semudah itu kembali membiarkan tubuhnya berada dibawah kendali Namjoon. Jadi, tak apakan malam ini ia membiarkan dirinya bersama namja yang telah dengan baik hati membuatnya keluar dari pesta Hyosang yang sangat menyiksanya?

"aku ingin ice cream." Seokjin menjawab pelan, jawaban yang entah kenapa terkesan sangat polos ditelinga Namjoon. "berapa umurmu?" tiba-tiba Namjoon bertanya sembari menjalankan mobilnya. Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa bertanya?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "hanya ingin tahu. Kau terlihat sangat polos dan manis, Princess." Jawabnya sembari memberikan sebuah kerlingan pada Seokjin. Namja cantik itu mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka dan memukul pelan lengan Namjoon, "dasar genit! Aku 26 tahun ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"26? Well, wajahmu benar-benar menipu." Balas Namjoon. Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "menurutmu wajahku terlihat lebih muda dari umurku?" Tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk cepat, "ya. kukira kau baru 20 atau paling-paling 23. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku meleset."

Seokjin kali ini tersenyum, "gomawo, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Dan Namjoon menoleh sekilas untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Seokjin yang memang tengah menoleh kearahnya.

"sama-sama, Princess."

"yak! Jangan menciumku sembarangan! Kita sedang di jalan, fokuslah menyetir!" Seokjin berteriak heboh, memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauh dari Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon terkekeh gemas dan mengacak kasar rambut Seokjin, "kau memang sangat manis, Princess."

"shut up!"

.

.

.

Seokjin tertawa renyah mendengar jokes yang diceritakan oleh Namjoon. Ternyata namja tampan itu cukup menyenangkan, bahkan sangat menyenangkan sebagai teman cerita. Setelah tadi 30 menit awal dihabiskan dengan mendengar kalimat penuh kesedihan dan tangisan Seokjin, kini namja tampan itu mulai memberikan kalimat yang cukup menenangkan dan juga candaan ringannya, meski tetap diselingi dengan kalimat penuh godaan. Bahkan Seokjin sudah mendapat 5 kecupan di kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa Namjoon bergerak sangat cepat, dan tanpa ia duga tiba-tiba bibir tebal itu sudah menempel di pipinya begitu saja.

"sudah merasa lebih baik, Princess?" Tanya Namjoon. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu lengan yang menumpu diatas meja, memandang lembut ke arah Seokjin didepannya.

Seokjin mengangguk, memandang dua mangkuk bekas ice cream yang sudah ia habiskan, juga gelas kopi Namjoon yang juga sudah kosong. "gomawo Namjoon." Balas Seokjin dengan senyumnya. Namjoon balas tersenyum dan membawa telapak tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya, mengangkatnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat dipunggung tangan putih itu.

"My pleasure, Princess."

Dan Seokjin tak bisa mencegah rona merah menghampiri wajahnya. Sikap Namjoon malam ini benar-benar manis. "apa kau selalu merayu setiap orang yang kau temui?" Tanya Seokjin setelah Namjoon melepas tangannya.

"tidak. Bahkan baru kali ini aku merayu seseorang di café. Biasanya tanpa aku merayupun mereka sudah bertekuk lutut didepanku." Jawaban penuh percaya diri itu membuat Seokjin mendengus geli. "kau sangat berlebihan." Balasnya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"kau mau pulang atau tetap disini? Atau ke tempatku?"

Seokjin langsung menggeleng cepat begitu mendengar tawaran terakhir Namjoon, "aku mau pulang. Sudah jam 10." Balasnya cepat. Namjoon tertawa senang mendapat respon yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Mata Seokjin tiba-tiba tidak fokus dan wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Ia tahu, Seokjin pasti teringat kejadian minggu lalu, yang well, belum bisa ia lupakan juga.

"baiklah, Princess. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo!"

.

.

.

"berhenti disini, Namjoon. Rumahku tepat di samping kanan mobilmu." Ucap Seokjin. Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya dan menoleh ke kanan, melihat sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar putih sepinggang. Well, cukup berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya yang sangat mewah.

"jadi, kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Namjoon. Seokjin menoleh setelah berhasil melepas sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya, "tidak, aku tinggal bersama adikku." Jawabnya singkat. Ia harus segera pulang, ini sudah lewat jam 10, yang walaupun belum terlalau larut, pasti membuat Joungkook cukup khawatir. Apalagi tadi ia juga sudah bilang bahwa akan pulang tidak dengan Yoongi. Dan yang paling berbahaya, ada Namjoon disampingnya. Kesan buruk yang diberikan namja itu pada awal pertemuan mereka, yang langsung menidurinya, membuat perasaan awas dalam diri Seokjin ber alarm kuat.

Namjoon mengangguk samar, "baiklah, Princess. Sampai bertemu lain waktu."

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "gomawo Namjoon ah. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik malam ini." Namjoon balas tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencium pipi Seokjin gemas, bahkan sempat menggigit pelan daging bulat diwajah Seokjin itu.

"anything for you, Princess."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil Namjoon dengan menunduk, ia sangat malu karena sejak tadi pipinya sudah dicium oleh Namjoon. Berkali-kali hingga ia sudah lelah menolak dan membentak namja itu.

"jangan lupa mengirimiku sms selamat malam, ok Princess?"

Seokjin menoleh kembali ke arah mobil Namjoon dan menggeleng pelan, "kenpa tidak kau saja?"

"waw! So, you want me to send you a good night message? I'll do that, Princess, don't worry!" ucap Namjoon dengan senyum lebarnya. Seokjin menggeleng pasrah, "terserah kau saja, Namjoon. Aku masuk dulu."

Dan Namjoon masih berdiam disana hingga Seokjin benar-benar masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"well, you really fall for that Princess huh Kim Namjoon?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Well, akhirnya update lagi. Hehehe, mumpung banyak waktu mending dicepetin updatenya, ntar kalo lagi sibuk jangan tanya ilang kemana. Hahahha, canda ding~ aku usahain update terus kok.

Btw, ada yang tanya di review kenapa disini aku tulis nama si maknae 'Joungkook'. Karena well, nama hangul dia itukan 정국, yang sebenernya kalo di tulis sesuai pengucapannya itu _Jeongkuk._ Tapi, karena aku nggak suka nulis _Jeongkuk_ jadinya aku tulis aja Joungkook. Kkk, semoga ngak bikin bingung ya, dan alasanku bisa diterima.

Gomawo ne untuk yang udah baca maupun review. Kkk~ sekali-kali pingin coba nulis nama kalian yang review kayak author lain, wkwkwkwkw

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Moodymonniej | Aiko Vallery | 07 | cluekey6800 | itsathenazi | princess jinnie | Bbangssang | BlackCrush | Jikyungieee Wu | mongtaevee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 4 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Hidup Seokjin benar-benar berubah setelah melewati malam bersama namja asing yang hanya meninggalkan nama dan bayangan samar mengenai wajahnya. Malam yang membuatnya tanpa sadar telah memikat seorang Kim Namjoon./NamJin

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

 _From : Kim Namjoon_

 _Morning, princess! How's your sleep?_

 _I just wanna wish you a good day. Have a nice day, baby._

 _8.30 kst_

.

.

.

 _From : Kim Namjoon_

 _Really? You didn't reply my message. Tomorrow you just send me a message! Just 1! And today will you plan to not reply even one? Are you this cruel princess?_

 _But, well, princess is always cruel, cause you have b.u.t to be protected. Rite?_

 _Kkk, I miss your lips. It's time for have a snack rite? And your lips really appealing in my mind._

 _10.30 kst_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From : Kim Namjoon_

 _Wew! Time really flew so fast, princess. It's already noon._

 _Have you lunch? I just don't have time to eat my lunch, screw that!_

 _Hope you enjoy your meal!_

 _13.05 kst_

.

.

.

 _From : Kim Namjoon_

 _You really gonna play high huh? How dare you!_

 _If you did'nt reply this message, I will really do something to you!_

 _Take my words seriously!_

 _15.00 kst_

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang. Lagi-lagi pesan dari Namjoon. Sudah tiga hari ini namja Kim itu benar-benar meneror ponselnya. Sehari bisa sampai lima kali ia mengirim pesan untuknya, yang menurut Seokjin sangat tidak penting dan kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan kadang isi pesannya benar-benar menjurus ke arah dewasa. Dan Seokjin tak menyukai hal itu.

Kemarin-kemarin ia masih membalasnya, setidaknya sekali. Tapi hari ini, ia benar-benar lelah. Ada hal lain yang lebih dulu membuat moodnya memburuk. Ditambah pesan Namjoon, yang demi Tuhan, itu bahasa inggris! Ia tak pernah menyukai bahasa inggris, meski ia tidak buruk juga menggunakan bahasa itu.

Jemari Seokjin men-scroll layar ponselnya dan berhenti untuk membuka sebuah pesan yang ia terima siang tadi, tepatnya setelah ia menyelesaikan suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Pesan bahwa uang kartu kredit miliknya baru saja dipakai untuk membayar apapun itu dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Dan kartu kerdit itu ia berikan untuk ibunya yang kini berada di Busan. Ibu yang ah, Seokjin tak mau mengingatnya.

"eomma?"

" _wae? Tumben kau menelpon."_

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, suara yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu terdengar lebih serak dari terakhir kali ia mendengarnya, entah karena rokok yang tak berhenti ia konsumsi atau factor minuman alcohol yang sangat digemarinya.

"eomma baru saja menggunakan kartu kerditku? Untuk apa? Kenapa eomma bisa menggunakan uang sebanyak itu dalam sekali pakai?"

" _hahahaha, jadi kau menelpon karena masalah itu. Aduh Seokjin sayang, eomma hanya menggunakan sedikit dari uangmu. Bukankah kini kau sudah menjadi pegawai tetap di kantor besar itu? Sudah pasti gajimu banyak kan? Dan eomma hanya memakainya sedikit."_

"eomma! 5 juta won itu tidak sedikit! Astaga, eomma membeli apa sih?"

" _eomma membeli mobil baru. Wae? Apa tidak boleh?"_

Seokjin tersentak, "apa? Mobil baru? Eomma memiliki uang darimana untuk membeli mobil? Lagipula memang eomma bisa mengendarainya?"

" _Seokjin, Seokjin. Eomma bisa memakainya. Dan eomma meminjam uang pada salah satu teman eomma. 5 juta yang bisa diambil dari kartumu tidak cukup untuk membayarnya."_

Tangan Seokjin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi mengingat ia masih dikantor sekarang, sangat tak mungkin ia lakukan. Mau ia taruh mana mukanya jika ketahuan menangis disini?

" _Seokjin, jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, eomma tutup telponnya. Ada hal yang harus eomma lakukan. Dah."_

Piip piip piip

Yeoja itu memutus begitu saja sambungan teleponnya dengan Seokjin, meninggalkan namja manis itu yang hanya mendesah lelah. Ini bukan kali pertama sang eomma menggunakan kartu kreditnya untuk membeli hal-hal yang sangat mahal. Namun baru kali ini yeoja itu menggunakan kartru kerditnya hingga batas maksimal. Ia hanya pegawai biasa, yang memiliki kartu kredit dengan batas maksimal pemakaian yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan 5 juta yang dipakai sang eomma benar-benar terlampau banyak dalam pandangan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin bukan berasal dari keluarga yang bahagia. Nyatanya, keluarganya sangat berantakan. Ia lahir bukan dari keinginan kedua orangtuanya. Ibunya hamil diluar nikah, dan sang ayah dengan terpaksa menikahi ibunya. Mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hingga Seokjin berumur 5 tahun. Setelah itu sang ayah pergi entah kemana. Dan Seokjin berusaha tidak pernah mempertanyakannya, karena sang ibu akan sangat menyebalkan jika ditanyai mengenai ayahnya.

Sejak Seokjin mulai bisa berpikir dengan baik, bahkan jika ia ingat dengan benar, sejak ia berumur 7 tahun ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Ibunya bukan seorang wanita baik-baik. ia sering keluar malam dan membawa pulang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Dan mungkin, dulu ayahnya juga termasuk salah satu dari lelaki yang dibawa pulang oleh ibunya. Saat itu Seokjin belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya saat itu.

Saat Seokjin berusia 9 tahun, ibunya hamil. Dengan seorang lelaki bermarga Jeon yang ia tak ingat dengan baik wajahnya. Karena lelaki itu bahkan tak berniat sama sekali untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ibunya. Dan entah atas dasar apa, ibunya tetap mempertahankan kehamilannya hingga terlahirlah Joungkook, adik Seokjin. Karena itulah keduanya memiliki marga yang berbeda, karena memang keduanya memiliki ayah yang berbeda juga.

Seokjin dan Joungkook hidup bersama sang ibu, yang hanya pulang untuk memberikan uang dan tidur jika ingin. Selain itu, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen kumuh dipinggiran Busan. Saat Seokjin berusia 17 tahun, ia sudah bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi pada ibu dan juga kehidupannya. Kehidupannya selama 17 tahun sangat berantakan dan tak tertata sama sekali. Joungkook bahkan tak pernah melewati malam dalam buaian sang eomma. Ia selalu tidur dengan Seokjin, karena eommanya bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah.

Seoul menjadi tujuan Seokjin saat ia mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan SMA di salah satu SMA negeri terbaik di kota itu. Dan Seokjin mengajak Joungkook bersamanya, Joungkook yang hanya berusia 8 tahun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana kakak lelaki nya itu pergi. Dan dimulailah kehidupan keduanya. Dimulai dari Seokjin yang hanya menghidupi mereka berdua dengan uang hasil kerja part-timenya, hingga ia menjadi guru, dan sekarang menjadi pegawai di kantor sebesar ini. Seokjin dan Joungkook benar-benar sudah melalui jalan yang panjang untuk mencapai kehidupan nyaman mereka saat ini. Meski sang eomma sesekali membuat masalah, seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Joungkook berjalan santai menaiki setiap anak tangga yang mengantarkannya menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana kelas kekasih manisnya, Kim Taehyung berada. Taehyung satu tahun lebih tua darinya, dia kelas 2 sekarang, berbeda dengannya yang masih kelas 1.

 _Bruk_

"ah, mianhae, sunbae." Joungkook menunduk saat bahunya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan badge kelas tiga. Namja yang ditabrak itu mendengus keras sebelum memperbaiki seragamnya yang sedikit kusut karena tadi bertabrakan dengan Joungkook.

Namja itu memandang Joungkook, dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat nametag yang terpasang didadanya. "oh, kau yang bernama Joungkook itu? Well, sepertinya aku harus memaafkanmu kali ini. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Hoseok?" Tanyanya kemudian. Joungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap cepat saat yang ia tabrak adalah ketua dari salah satu geng paling kuat di SMAnya, yang sudah sangat terkenal dengan sepak terjangnya di dunia kekerasan SMA.

Joungkook mengangguk patah-patah, "n – ne, sunbae. Hoseok sunbae sudah mengatakan untuk bertemu lusa."

"baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai hari itu."

Dan setelahnya namja itu berlalu begitu saja diikuti tiga orang dibelakangnya, yang sepertinya anak buah dari namja itu. Joungkook menghela nafasnya lega, berada dibawah tatapan tajam ketua geng itu cukup membuatnya gugup. apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Well, jiwa pemberontak khas remaja tengah menguasainya. Dan ia hanya ingin menyalurkan hasratnya untuk menghajar orang lain. Pelampiasan?

"Kookie?"

Suara serak berat itu membuat Joungkook mendongak, tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok Taehyung tengah berdiri di anak tangga paling atas.

"pulang, sayang? Seokjin hyung sudah menunggu didepan."

Taehyung berjalan turun, menghampiri Joungkook yang berjarak 7 tangga dibawahnya, "ada apa Seokjin hyung datang menjemput?" tanyanya heran. Karena memang sangat jarang, hampir tidak pernah Seokjin mengantar jemput Joungkook, fakta bahwa jarak rumah ke sekolah mereka lebih jauh dari pada jarak ke kantor namja cantik itu sebagai salah satu alasannya.

"entahlah. Mungkin Seokjin hyung ingin mengajak kita makan malam disuatu tempat. Kau tahu, tanggal muda, pasti hyung habis gajian."

Taehyung tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Joungkook yang kini melingkari pinggangnya, "mungkin juga." Jawabnya sembari menyengir lebar, menunjukkan senyum persegi miliknya. Joungkook terkekeh dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi kekasihnya.

"Joungkook! Sudah kubilang jangan mencium di sekolah. PDA, beb, PDA!"

Joungkook hanya tertawa dan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"ngomong-ngomong, tae, aku berhasil masuk."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "masuk mana?"

" _cypher."_

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat Joungkook juga berhenti. Namja manis itu memandang Joungkook tak percaya, "kau serius, Kookie ya? maksudku, astaga! Yang kita bicarakan itu Cypher! Geng paling kuat di Seoul!"

Joungkook justru terkekeh melihat wajah Taehyung yang sangat imut dengan ekspresi khawatir juga kagetnya, "aku serius. dan aku akan baik-baik saja, Tae. Cypher tidak seburuk itu, kau tahu sendiri mereka tidak pernah memulai perkelahian tanpa alasan. Mereka hanya mencoba menyelesaikan masalah de – "

"dengan perkelahian. Tak ada bedanya." Sambung Taehyung cepat. Joungkook tertawa dan mengacak santai rambut Taehyung. "kau akan memberitahu Seokjin hyung?" Tanyanya lagi. Joungkook menggeleng, "tidak. Untuk apa memberitahunya. Tak ada gunanya juga karena aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan membuat Seokjin hyung terlibat. Tenang saja, begitu aku lulus SMA aku juga otomatis keluar dari geng. Itu peraturan yang aku tahu."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang, "terserah kau saja."

.

"joungkookie~ Taehyung ah!"

Kedua namja itu setengah berlari menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri disamping mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang SMA mereka.

"tumben, ada apa hyung menjemputku?" Tanya Joungkook. Seokjin tersenyum, "hyung ingin mengajak kalian ke supermarket, membeli keperluan rumah. Tak apa kan? Akan sulit membawanya seorang diri nanti."

Taehyung tertawa melihat wajah Joungkook yang tertekuk mendengar jawaban Seokjin, "kukira hyung ingin mengajakku dan Taetae makan malam diluar."

"baiklah. Mungkin setelah berbelanja kita bisa makan malam. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Sam gyupsal!"

Seokjin tertawa mendengar jawaban Taehyung dan Joungkook yang serempak. "baiklah. Sekarang masuklah ke mobil, agar kita bisa lebih cepat selesai belanja dan segera makan." Ucapnya sembari berjalan memutar untuk masuk ke mobil.

Joungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "kau ingin aku temani di belakang atau bagaimana?" tanyanya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "kau didepan saja."

"kenapaaaa? Padahal aku ingin duduk disampingmu."

Tiba-tiba kaca mobil di depan Joungkook terbuka, memperlihatkan Seokjin yang sudah duduk dibelakang kemudi. "kau duduk didepan, Jeon! Awas kau duduk dibelakang dan membuatku seakan-akan menjadi supir kalian. Mengerti?!"

Taehyung dan Joungkook tertawa meski tetap menurut. Namja Jeon itu membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung sebelum duduk disamping Seokjin.

.

.

.

Seokjin menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera membawanya keluar dari tempat parkir yang berada disamping rumah makan tempat ketiganya tadi menghabiskan makan malam. Ini sudah jam 9, dan ia tak mau memulangkan anak orang terlalu larut, Taehyung maksudnya.

"kau sudah kenyang?" Tanya Seokjin sembari melirik pada Joungkook yang duduk disampingnya. Adiknya itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "tentu saja." jawabnya riang. Joungkook menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"ada apa? Kim ahjumma menanyakanmu?" Tanya Joungkook. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel yang ia genggam dan mengangguk kearah Joungkook, "ya. eomma hanya bertanya kenapa belum pulang. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku bersama Seokjin hyung. hehe"

"tapi sekarang sudah kan? Aku juga lupa mengabari Kim ahjumma." Ucap Seokjin. Taehyung bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Joungkook yang berada didepannya, namja Jeon itu masih menoleh kebelakang. Dan tanpa diduga Seokjin, Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mencium pipi Joungkook.

Taehyung nyengir lebar, "aku tak tahan mencium pipimu yang semakin tembem." Ucapnya kemudian. Seokjin memekik pelan, berbeda dengan Joungkook yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"bisakah kalian menjaga kelakuan disekitarku? Astaga, apa hanya aku yang single disini? Tidak Yoongi tidak Joungkook, kalian benar-benar membuatku iri."

Joungkook dan Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Seokjin. Keduanya justru kembali asik berbincang berdua, mengabaikan Seokjin yang hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Joungkook kini duduk menyamping, mempermudahnya untuk memandang Taehyung. Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang dan dengan malas menyalakan radio di mobilnya. Lama-lama membosankan juga mendengarkan percakapan bocah yang tengah dilanda cinta.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Joungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung, kini ia kembali duduk menghadap depan, setelah sebelumnya mendapat satu kecupan lagi dipipinya.

"seriously, Joungkook Taehyung. Kalian bersikap seakan-akan terpisah jarak jauh sekali, padahal kalian hanya berjarak tak sampai 1 meter! Joungkook hanya duduk didepan dan kau dibelakang! Astaga!"

Lagi-lagi Joungkook dan Taehyung hanya tertawa, membuat Seokjin mendengus kesal.

Mereka tak ada lagi yang berbicara, hanya suara radio yang tengah memutar sebuah lagu yang memenuhi mobil. Sampai tiba-tiba, Seokjin melirik Joungkook dan menggenggam tangan adiknya itu. Joungkook sedikit tersentak dan menoleh, "kenapa, hyung?"

"Joungkook ah, apa kau merindukan eomma?"

Joungkook tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang kakak akan menanyakan hal itu. Jika diingat, sudah lebih dari 5 tahun ia tak pernah menanyakan mengenai ibu mereka. Sampai sekarang pun ia tak tahu kabar sang eomma, dan ia tak pernah mencoba mencari tahu. Meski ia yakin bahwa Seokjin masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu.

"kenapa tiba-tiba hyung bertanya seperti itu?" ada nada benci dan tak nyaman dalam suara Joungkook. Dan hal itu tertangkap jelas oleh Seokjin, dan tentu saja Taehyung yang ada dibelakang.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Joungkook. Mereka tengah berada dilampu merah.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan eomma? Sudah lama kan tidak bertemu."

"tidak. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya." _yang bahkan aku tak mau menyebutnya eomma._

Jemari Seokjin yang masih menggenggam milik Joungkook sedikit meremasnya, "kau benar-benar tak merindukan eomma? Kau tak ingin mengunjunginya di Busan?"

Joungkook dengan paksa melepas genggaman tangan Seokjin dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, tak mau menatap raut wajah Seokjin yang pasti kini terlihat sedih.

"ehm, hyung lampunya sudah hijau." Suara serak Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara kakak beradik itu. Dan Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "gomawo Taehyung ah."

.

.

.

"aku akan ikut turun."

Suara tegas dari Joungkook itu membuat Seokjin menoleh, menatap adiknya yang ikut keluar saat Taehyung juga turun dari mobilnya. Seokjin berhenti tepat didepan rumah Taehyung yang hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari tempatnya tinggal.

Seokjin mengehela nafasnya lelah saat mendapati Joungkook yang tak menunggu jawabannya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke rumah Taehyung, sudah terbiasa memasuki rumah itu bahkan jauh sebelum keduanya berpacaran membuat Joungkook bersikap seakan-akan itu rumahnya sendiri.

"Taehyung ah." Seokjin memanggil kekasih adiknya itu yang masih berdiri diam disamping mobilnya.

"ne hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum, memandang Taehyung dengan lembut, "kau tahukan kenapa margaku dan Joungkook berbeda? Anak itu pasti sudah memberitahumu."

Dan Taehyung dengan ragu mengangguk. Ia selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Seokjin yang hanya berbicara lewat jendela mobilnya yang ia buka lebar.

"perasaan anak itu pasti sangat kacau setelah aku bertanya tadi. Jadi, hyung titip sebentar Joungkook disini ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan senyuman persegi miliknya dan juga ibu jarinya, "tenang saja hyung. Joungkook aman bersamaku."

Seokjin terkekeh dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak ringan rambut Taehyung, "jangan biarkan ia pulang malam-malam. Jika terlalu larut, bujuk saja dia untuk menginap ditempatmu. Ya?"

"siap, hyung!"

"hahahaha, baiklah, gomawo Taehyung ah. Sekarang masuklah sebelum Joungkook mengamuk dan berjalan keluar lagi untuk menyeretmu."

Taehyung tertawa dan segera pamit berjalan ke dalam. Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju 5 rumah didepan rumah Taehyung. Sedekat itu jarak rumahnya dengan kekasih adiknya itu.

.

Seokjin berhasil memarkir mobilnya tepat didepan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang ia tempati bersama Joungkook tidak memiliki garasi, sehingga ia hanya meletakkan mobilnya didepan rumah, seperti tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang juga memiliki model rumah yang hampir sama.

"aku ingin segera tidur." Seokjin bergumam sembari turun dari mobil dan menguncinya. Ransel hitam dipunggungnya terasa sangat berat, mungkin efek bahunya yang lelah. Ia berjalan santai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, sedikit mengernyit heran saat mendapati gerbangnya terbuka saat ia datang. Ia mulai merasa was-was.

"p – princess."

Gumaman lirih itu membuat Seokjin terlonjak kaget, ia setengah berlari menghampiri seseorang yang tengah duduk bersandar disamping pintu rumahnya. Ia tak ragu untuk mendekati namja yang tengah menunduk itu, satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal yang memanggilnya _princess_ hanya orang itu.

"astaga, Namjoon! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Seokjin memekik spontan saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang penuh memar, bahkan beberapa bercak darah. Dan kemeja putihnya yang ikut merah terkena darah. Dan Seokjin yakin, dibalik baju itu pasti masih banyak memar lain yang lebih parah.

Seokjin dengan cepat meraih lengan Namjoon dan membantu namja itu untuk berdiri, "ayo masuk! Aku akan membantumu mengobati lukamu yang, astaga, bagaimana bisa separah ini?!" Seokjin lagi-lagi memekik, ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam dan memandang dengan khawatir namja yang tengah ia papah ini. Bahkan suara desisan nyeri yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon membuat Seokjin ikut meringis ngeri.

"pasti sangat sakit." Gumam Seokjin tanpa sadar. Namjoon terkekeh, "haha, auw, sshh, tidak sesakit itu. Kau tahu, tubuhku cukup kebal dengan hanya luka seperti ini."

Seokjin berdecak keras, "diamlah. Bahkan suara desisan nyerimu membuat telingaku sakit."

Namjoon lagi-lagi terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Seokjin, menumpukan sepenuhnya beban tubuhnya pada namja cantik itu.

"aaayyy, Namjoon, kau berat."

.

.

.

Ruang tamu rumah Seokjin itu kini terlihat terang, mengabaikan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat. Masih ada dua namja yang terjaga dengan sebuah baskom penuh dengan air hangat diatas meja, juga kotak P3K serta handuk kecil. Seokjin sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi sebuah kaos santai dan celana pendek selutut.

"jadi, bagaimana bisa kau berada didepan pintu rumahku dengan keadaan babak belur seperti ini?" Tanya Seokjin sembari mulai membersihkan wajah Namjoon dengan handuk yang telah sebelumnya ia celupkan pada air hangat. Namjoon mengerang pelan karena rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya saat Seokjin mengusap luka di wajah dan juga lehernya.

"entahlah, tiba-tiba saat aku tengah dihadang oleh lima atau tujuh? Aku tak yakin berapa yang menyerangku, pokoknya aku berusaha sebisanya untuk kabur dan berakhir disini. Kau tahu, semacam daya Tarik darimu, Princess."

Seokjin mendengus dan menekan luka disudut bibir Namjoon, menimbulkan pekikan sakit dari namja itu, "bisakah kau melakukannya dengna lembut, princess?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali mencelupkan handuk yang ia bawa ke dalam baskom, sedikit bergidik melihat warna air yang menjadi keruh, terkena efek merah darah dari luka Namjoon.

"sekarang buka bajumu."

"hah? Kau tidak sedang ingin melakukan seks dalam keadaan tubuhku yang penuh memar seperti ini kan?"

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya dan tanpa berpikir memukul kepala Namjoon, "berhenti berpikir mesum! Aku ingin membersihkan tubuh atasmu yang pasti juga penuh memar. Cepatlah! Atau kutinggal kau sendiri dengan luka-lukamu."

Namjoon terkekeh dan dengan cepat melepas kancing kemejanya dan membukanya begitu saja. ia bisa melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Seokjin, "like what you see, babe? I have perfect body if you forget."

"perfect body, my ass. Ini penuh dengan warna biru dan bekas luka."

"wah, bibir se-seksi ini ternyata bisa mengumpat. Aku terkesan."

Seokjin tak menanggapi ucapan Namjoon dan kembali memeras handuk basah itu untuk membasuh sekilas beberapa memar di dada, perut, juga punggung Namjoon.

"sebenarnya, apa pekerjaanmu hingga kau memiliki banyak bekas luka ditubuhmu?"

Namjoon yang kini duduk membelakangi Seokjin di sofa yang sama itu hanya diam. Ia sepertinya baru sadar bahwa Seokjin tak memperhatikan kemeja yang tadi ia pakai, atau jas yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia menyeringai kecil, _ini menarik._

"kau akan tahu nanti, cepat atau lambat, tergantung kemampuan otakmu."

"Y – yah! Apa kau sekarang tengah mengataiku bodoh?!"

Namjoon tertawa, meski ada sedikit ringisan nyeri karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka, "tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan itu, sweetheart"

"Don't sweetheart me!"

Seokjin tanpa aba-aba mencengkeram kedua bahu Namjoon dan memaksanya berbalik, hingga kini keduanya kembali bertatapan.

Namjoon mengerang keras, "princess, aku mohon. Bisakah kau memperlakukanku lebih lembut lagi? Seriously, it hurts as fuck!"

Kali ini Seokjin menghela nafasnya lelah, sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan saat melihat raut wajah Namjoon yang benar-benar kesakitan, "maaf, Namjoon." Ia berkata pelan, tanpa sadar mengusap lembut lengan kanan Namjoon. Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum lengan kirinya menggapai tengkuk Seokjin dan tanpa disangka-sangka mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir seksi Seokjin.

"bibirmu yang mengerucut imut tak bisa aku sia-siakan begitu saja."

Seokjin memekik dan segera menjauh dari Namjoon, melepas tangan Namjoon dari tengkuknya, "kau selalu mengambil kesempatan."

Namjoon hanya terkekeh samar kemudian memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Seokjin mengoleskan apalah itu kepada luka dan memar yang ia miliki. Namja itu hanya sesekali meringis saat perih karena obat yang diberikan Seokjin. Selebihnya hanya hening, Namjoon tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah serius Seokjin yang berusaha selembut mungkin mengobati lukanya. Dan hal itu membuat sebuah senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibir namja tampan itu.

"kau sungguh mempesona."

"ya?" Seokjin mendongak selesai menempelkan plester terakhir pada luka kecil di pinggang Namjoon. Ia tak mendengar terlalu jelas gumaman Namjoon tadi.

"Beautiful, You."

Dan Seokjin tak tahu, kenapa wajahnya memanas hanya karena ucapan simple dari namja didepannya. Ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang kemanapun selain Namjoon yang sialnya masih duduk tepat didepannya.

Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai kecil. Tangan kirinya menangkup sisi wajah Seokjin, memaksa namja cantik itu untuk kembali menatapnya. Dalam hening, Namjoon mendesak Seokjin hingga menabrak lengan sofa dibelakangnya, membuat posisi namja cantik itu setengah berbaring dengan Namjoon yang berada diatasnya, tak mau melepas tatapan mereka.

Bibir Seokjin tak mengeluarkan protes apapun, seakan-akan hanyut dalam tatapan Namjoon yang begitu intens memandangnya. Namun kedua tangan Seokjin menahan dada Namjoon, memberi jarak bagi tubuh keduanya agar tak menempel.

"Have I said that your lips are so appealing? They are so red and sexy and sweet."

Nafas Seokjin semakin berat, ia hampir terengah saat menyadari bahwa nafas Namjoon menjadi satu dengan miliknya. Bahkan hidung keduanya bersentuhan ringan, memberikan efek yang begitu kentara dengan perubahan warna diwajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dan Seokjin tak menolak saat bibir Namjoon bertemu dengan miliknya, memagut dengan sangat lembut juga menggairahkan, hampir-hampir membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

Namjoon tersenyum menang saat merasakan tangan Seokjin kini berada dibahunya dan meremasnya pelan, menyalurkan nikmat akibat lumatan dibibirnya. Wajah terpejam Seokjin yang begitu menikmati membuat Namjoon semakin berani dan mulai melibatkan lidahnya, menyapa mulut Seokjin dan menggeram samar saat merasakan lidah Seokjin yang membalas pergerakan miliknya.

Seokjin tak akan menyangkalnya, karena ciuman Namjoon memang benar-benar memabukkan. Namja tampan itu benar-benar ahli dalam memainkan bibir juga lidahnya. Membuat Seokjin melupakan segalanya dan hanya focus pada kenikmatan yang diberikan Namjoon. Bahkan ia membiarkan tangan Namjoon menyusup kedalam kaos yang ia pakai dan meremas lembut pinggangnya, membuat ia melenguh samar.

Namjoon sudah akan menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang Seokjin saat suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mata Seokjin juga ikut terbuka. Namja cantik itu belum sempat mengubah posisinya saat suara adik lelaki satu-satunya terdengar.

"Seokjin hyung?"

Seokjin dengan terburu mendorong bahu Namjoon, hampir-hampir menendang namja yang masih berada diatasnya itu. Dengan panic ia memandang Joungkook, sembari tangannya merapikan keadaan baju juga wajah memerahnya.

"I – ini hanya ke – "

"Sunbae? Namjoon sunbae?"

Dan semua penjelasan Seokjin tertelan begitu saja saat mendengar Joungkook menyebut nama Namjoon. Kening namja cantik itu mengerit bingung, apalagi melihat raut terkejut Namjoon yang melihat sosok Joungkook.

"s – sunbae? Apa maksudmu, Joungkook ah?"

Namjoon tiba-tiba terkekeh, "well, princess, kalau kau tak tahu akan aku jelaskan. Aku adalah sunbae, atau kau bisa bilang kakak kelas dari namja yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu itu."

"A – apa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hi~ maaf baru bisa update, UAS benar-benar menyita sebagian waktuku. Dan yeah, mungkin ini updateku terakhir sebelum bulan ramadhan, you know lah. Hehehe, tapi mungkin masih update stau ff lagi sebelum bener2 fokus buat puasa, kkkk

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca apalagi review fic ini! Love you~ Muach :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 5 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin duduk bersila diatas sofa, matanya tak berpaling dari sosok Namjoon yang kini memakai kaos milik Joungkook. Ia tak sudi meminjamkan kaosnya untuk bocah kurang ajar yang berani menggoda, bahkan menidurinya itu. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata Kim Namjoon, namja tampan yang sangat sexy itu masih anak SMA. Tuhan! Dia masih 19 tahun!

"jadi, berniat menjelaskannya, Kim Namjoon?"

"princess a – "

"Hyung! aku 7 tahun lebih tua darimu, Demi Tuhan!"

Namjoon meringis, merasa semakin nyeri dibagian pinggangnya yang memar mendengar bentakan Seokjin. Namja cantik itu ternyata cukup menakutkan saat tengah kesal.

Joungkook yang juga sudah mengganti bajunya itu duduk diam sembari menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang saling bersitegang, tepatnya kakaknya tercinta yang menatap penuh amarah pada Namjoon.

"ehm, hyung, jika aku boleh tahu, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Namja Jeon itu sungguh tak tahu apa-apa sekarang. Karena yang ia dapat setelah membuka pintu rumahnya adalah posisi Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sangat _menjanjikan._ Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Namjoon, kakak cantiknya itu langsung mengamuk dan memukuli Namjoon, membuat sunbaenya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Dan Namjoon segera menarik tangan Joungkook hingga masuk ke dalam salah satu dari dua kamar yang ada di rumah itu – Namjoon tahu kamar Joungkook yang berada disebelah kanan dapur karena ia yakin, kamar adik kelasnya itu tak akan memiliki hiasan berwarna pink dipintunya.

"Tanya pada _sunbae_ mu itu." Seokjin jelas-jelas memberikan penekanan pada kata sunbae dalam kalimatnya. Dan Joungkook menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas.

"sunbae a – "

"aish! Bisakah kau memnggilku tanpa sunbae? Kata itu begitu menjengkelkan!"

"yah! Jangan membentak adikku!" Seokjin balas berteriak pada Namjoon yang baru saja membentak Joungkook. Sedangkan orang yang tengah dibicarakan hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia semakin tak mengerti.

Joungkook menelan ludahnya gugup, kakak kelas yang terkenal ditakuti seluruh sekolah itu ia tahu benar bisa sangat menakutkan jika tengah mengamuk. Dan Seokjin yang kesal juga bukan hal yang baik, ia sudah belajar dari pengalamannya. Jadi, saat ia tengah berada diantara Namjoon yang jengkel dan Seokjin yang marah, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"eum, hyung?"

Telunjuk Seokjin tiba-tiba terangkat tepat didepan wajah Namjoon dan ia menoleh ke arah Joungkook, "dia yang sudah _meniduriku_ malam itu."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Joungkook untuk memahami kalimat Seokjin sebelum menangkap maksudnya. Ia membuka mulutnya terkejut, "ja – jadi, malam saat hyung tak pulang kerumah itu kau bersama Namjoon sun – ehm, Namjoon hyung?"

Seokjin mendengus keras dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon. kini ia merasa lebih terhina karena baru saja mendapatkan fakta bahwa orang yang telah mengambil _first time_ nya itu bocah SMA yang masih berusia 19 tahun.

"aku lelah." Dan setelah itu Seokjin langsung berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar – yang sudah Namjoon yakini sebagai milik namja catik itu karena hiasan pink dipintunya. Meninggalkan ruang tamu yang hening dengan hanya Joungkook dan Namjoon.

"eum, jadi hyung, apa yang dikatakan Seokjin hyung itu benar?"

Namjoon menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah, luka ditubuhnya semakin nyeri setelah dipukul dengan membati buta oleh Seokjin tadi.

"ya. kau sudah mendengar penjelasannya dengan benar tadi."

"kau tahu hyung, Seokjin hyung adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang paling kujaga. Jadi, aku tak akan diam saja saat mendapati hyungku kehilangan keperawanannya begitu saja. aku tak takut pada hyung yang menjadi ketua geng, bahkan aku tak akan segan untuk memukulmu sekarang."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang lalu berdecih, "dasar bocah. Terserah kau sajalah!" ia mendengus keras sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Joungkook bangkit berdiri dan melempar bantal yang ia bawa ke arah Namjoon, "pulang!"

"tidak. Kau bilang ingin memukulku. Tunggu besok, dan kau bisa langsung memukulku saat aku terbangun besok."

"aku justru tak ingin melihat wajahmu besok pagi, hyung."

Namjoon mendengus dan membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi Joungkook, "terserah. Yang penting aku mau tidur sekarang."

"aku ingin menyeretmu dan menguncimu diluar. Tapi melihat keadaan tubuhmu yang sangat mengenasakan sepertinya aku bisa mneunda misi balas dendamku besok. Kuharap kau tak akan kabur, hyung." ancam Joungkook sebelum meninggalkan Namjoon untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Namjoon terkekeh samar, "aku memang tak berniat untuk kabur dari sisi kakakmu, Joungkook." Gumaman yang tak sampai ke telinga Joungkook yang sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun karena mencium bau harum masakan dan juga jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat sinar matahari menyinarinya langsung. Ia mengerang keras dan menggulung tubuhnya untuk kembali terlelap. Selimutnya ia naikkan hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk mengenai wajahnya.

 _Buk!_

"Aw!" Namjoon berteriak saat punggungnya dipukul dengan bantal sofa dengan cukup keras. Nyeri akibat serangan kemarin belum sembuh, ditambah pukulan Seokjin dan sekarang apalagi ini?!

Namjoon dengan cepat bangun dan bersiap memarahi siapapun yang menganggu tidurnya sebelum akhirnya hanya diam karena melihat Seokjin yang berdiri dengan apron berwarna pink didepannya.

"Mandi lalu sarapan." Seokjin hanya berucap datar lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon ke arah dapur. Namjoon hanya mendengus dan akan kembali berbaring namun terhenti saat Seokjin berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan. Tidur. Lagi!"

Dan Namjoon memilih menurut lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia bisa melihat jasnya masih bisa dipakai, setidaknya tidak ada noda darah maupun robek. Mungkin ia bisa meminjam kemeja Joungkook. Ah, bocah menyebalkan itu.

Namjoon tanpa mengetuk langsung membuka pintu kamar Joungkook, memperlihatkan tubuh topless Joungkook yang baru saja akan memakai seragamnya.

"bisakah hyung mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Joungkook kesal. ia dengan segera mengancingkan seragamnya dan tak mempedulikan Namjoon yang berjalan masuk seenaknya.

"aku pinjam kemeja putihmu."

"untuk apa?"

Namjoon mendengus, "Sekolah."

"Memang dimana seragam hyung semalam?"

"aku tak mau memakai seragam dengan bekas darah disana. mungkin sedang dicuci kakakmu, atau mungkin sudah dibuang. Terserahlah. Sekarang pinjamkan saja aku kemeja putihmu, cepat!"

Joungkook berdecak keras namun tetap melemparkan sebuah kemeja untuk Namjoon.

"aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru." Lalu namja Kim itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan gumaman kesal Joungkook, atau mungkin juga umpatan untuknya.

"Pagi yang buruk. Aku akan berangkat bersama Taetae saja."

.

Namjoon sudah siap dengan kemeja Joungkook dan celana miliknya kemarin. Ia mendapati meja makan yang penuh dengan sarapan, ada nasi goreng kimchi juga side dishes lainnya. Ia juga bisa menemukan tiga gelas susu disana yang membuat ia mengernyit, yang benar saja! susu putih?!

"Duduk dan makan saja sarapanmu." Seokjin tiba-tiba sudah muncul dengan pakaian rapinya, sebuah kemeja baby blue juga celana kain. Tangannya membawa mantel berwarna putih juga tas kerjanya. Dan Namjoon tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghampiri Seokjin dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Seokjin yang sangat menggoda pagi ini, karena berwarna merah dan terlihat _segar._

"morning kiss, princess."

Namjoon berhasil menghindar dari pukulan tas Seokjin tepat waktu.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar! Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung!" pekik Seokjin kesal. Namjoon terkekeh dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Seokjin. Dan Joungkook muncul lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Namjoon, terpaksa karena Seokjin yang meletakkan makannya disana. ketiganya lalu memulai sarapan dalam hening.

"kalian berangkatlah bersama pagi ini."

"Tidak! Aku menolak!" jawab Joungkook cepat.

"aku juga menolak!" tambah Namjoon. Ia dengan santai melanjutkan sarapan yang dibuat Seokjin, "masakanmu sangat enak, princess. Kau harus membuatkanku makan setiap hari." Komentarnya kemudian, tak mempedulikan raut kesal Joungkook disampingnya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia harus lebih sabar menghadapi Namjoon. Ia hanya bocah nakal berumur 19 tahun, tidak perlu diambil emosi semua kelakukannya, _ia hanya bocah,_ batin Seokjin mengingatkan.

"kurasa kalian bukan sunbae-hoobae yang akur. Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. aku sudah terlambat, jadi harus segera berangkat." Ucap Seokjin. Ia memakai mantelnya tergesa setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30, setengah jam lagi jam masuknya.

Joungkook tibia-tiba ikut berdiri dan membereskan makannya, "aku harus menjemput Taetae untuk berangkat bersama." Ucapnya sembari berjalan bersama Seokjin ke pintu keluar.

Namjoon mengangguk santai dan tetap melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia bahkan sempat menggumamkan beberapa lirik.

"kau tak berangkat?" Tanya Seokjin saat Joungkook sudah lebih dulu keluar setelah mencium pipinya, sebagai bentuk pamer pada Namjoon, yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari namja Kim itu.

"memang kenapa?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "aku harus mengunci pintu rumah, Namjoon."

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang menguncinya. Kupastikan aku sudah pulang sebelum Joungkook dan kau pulang, princess. Sehingga aku bisa membukakan pintu untukmu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau kembali lagi ke rumah ini! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, sudah sana berangkat!" Seokjin akhirnya menarik tangan Namjoon dan menyeretnya keluar. Namjoon hanya pasrah saja, lagipula ia juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Dan well, ia akan kembali lagi nanti sore. Tak ada salahnya juga menginap di rumah princess- _nya,_ siapa tahu jika tadi malam ia tidur di sofa, malam ini ia bisa tidur di ranjang Seokjin.

Tidak ada yang tahu kan?!

.

.

.

Namjoon sebenarnya hanya seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun saat pertama kali masuk ke SMA yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Ia juga tak pernah mencari masalah jika bukan orang lain yang duluan memancingnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati hidup sesuka hatinya, ia tak suka dikekang dan diatur, jadi semua terserah keinginannya.

Namun semuanya berubah saat ia sedang duduk disemester akhir kelas 1.

Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat kekacauan, namun segerombolan kakak kelas, mungkin geng, tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan mencoba untuk merampas apapun yang tengah ia miliki di gang kecil di belakang sekolah saat ia pulang malam. Namjoon paling tak suka dianggap remeh dan menjadi yang tertindas, jadi ia melawan. Mungkin ia beruntung malam itu, karena hanya ada tiga orang yang menjadi lawannya, dan ia bisa mneghadapinya seorang diri.

Dan berita kejadian malam itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, membuat banyak orang yang mulai membicarakannya. Dan entah siapa yang menyebar gossip yang tidak benar, Namjoon tiba-tiba menjadi kingka yang ditakuti.

Sebenarnya Namjoon tak pernah berniat membuat geng atau apalah untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Namun Hoseok, sahabatnya yang justru tanpa persetujuannya membuat geng dan mengangkatnya sebagai ketua. Geng yang kini menjadi geng SMA yang sangat disegani dan cukup ditakuti di Seoul, _Cypher._

.

"Yo, Namjoon!" Hoseok tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya dari belakang dan menyamakan langkah dengannya. Namjoon hanya bergumam pelan dan membalas high five dari namja itu.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, man." Ucap Hoseok sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Namjoon. Sejak Namjoon menjadi ketua Cypher, hanya Hoseok yang berani untuk duduk disamping namja Kim itu. Padahal, Namjoon tak pernah menyakiti mereka jika bukan mereka duluan yang memulainya. Dan Namjoon juga bukan orang brengsek yang memukul orang hanya karena menyentuhnya, ia tidak serendah itu.

Namjoon meringis pelan saat Hoseok tak sengaja menyentuh pinggangnya, nyeri akibat semalam masih cukup terasa. Dan Hoseok menyadari raut kesakitan di wajah Namjoon, membuatnya melihat dengan lebih teliti wajah juga tubuh sahabatanya itu. Bahkan tanpa segan ia menyingkap seragam Namjoon yang berantakan.

"Waw! Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu dalam waktu semalam? Kau tak coba menjadi pahlawan lagi kan?" Tanya Hoseok dengan tatapan menyelidik. Karena Hoseok paling tak suka kalau Namjoon sudah seperti pahlawan kesiangan yang membantu seorang wanita atau siapapun yang tengah terdesak oleh segerombolan orang jahat.

Sebenarnya, itu juga alasan utama kenapa Hoseok membentuk Cypher dan membuat Namjoon sebagai ketuanya. Selain namja Kim sahabatnya itu memang sangat kuat – kekuatan penghancurnya sangat luar biasa, ia juga ingin membuat Namjoon memiliki teman – eum, setidaknya anak buah yang akan dengan senang hati membantunya jika ia mendapat masalah. Karena Namjoon tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, selalu mendapat masalah meski bukan ia yang memulainya. Sikap tak peduli miliknya benar-benar membuat banyak orang salah paham.

"aku tak tahu. Semalam ada 5 orang yang menghadangku." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Hoseok hanya mengangguk, ia tak akan mengharapkan seorang Kim Namjoon menceritakan dengan lengkap dan berbicara panjang lebar, _That's not his style._

Hoseok membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang penuh coretan didepannya. Ia menyikut pelan lengan Namjoon, dibalas dengan erangan sakit, "That hurts, asshole!"

 _Jangan lupakan mulut tanpa saringan Namjoon_

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku lihat jawaban PR Matematika kemarin." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari keberadaan sebuah benda – apapun – untuk membantunya menulis.

Namjoon tanpa mengatakan apapun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari laci meja, ditambah sebuah bolpoin.

Senyum Hoseok terkembang sempurna, "Kau yang terbaik, _bae."_

Namjoon mendengus keras, "Jangan panggil aku 'bae', That's gross _."_

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri sembari bersandar pada dinding pembatas di atap sekolah. Disampingnya ada Hoseok yang duduk sembari menyesap rokoknya santai, menghembuskannya ke atas lalu memandang Namjoon bingung.

"sejak pagi kau terlihat sedikit, well, in high mood. Apa kau baru saja memiliki ibu baru?" Tanya Hoseok asal. Namjoon meliriknya sekilas lalu menendang dengan tidak-bisa-dikatakan-pelan punggungnya, membuat ia mengerang keras, "itu sakit, Namjoon!"

"mood ku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _Tuan Kim yang terhormat_." Jawabnya malas. Hoseok tertawa dan berdiri lalu menginjak rokoknya yang sudah habis. Ia mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari dalam saku kemejanya dan menawarkannya pada Namjoon.

"aku sedang tidak butuh nikotin." Namjoon memang merokok, tapi ia bukan perokok aktif yang bisa menghabiskan belasan batang tiap hari. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu ia butuh menghirup asap benda penuh racun itu. Sebenarnya Hoseok juga, hanya saja mungkin ia berada pada satu tingkat lebih sering daripada Namjoon.

Hoseok kembali menyimpan rokoknya lalu ikut bersandar disamping Namjoon.

 _Drrrtttt_

Ponsel di saku celana Namjoon tiba-tiba berbunyi, "sialan! Benar-benar menganggu!" gumamnya kesal. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya terkekeh kecil, ia senang melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Namjoon, menurutnya itu lucu.

Namjoon melirik Hoseok kesal sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari nomer yang tak dikenal. Well, hanya ada dua nomor di ponsel Namjoon. Milik Hoseok –yang dimasukkan paksa oleh namja Jung itu– juga milik Seokjin yang baru saja ia simpan.

Tak ada suara dari bibir Namjoon begitu panggilan tadi ia angkat. Justru Hoseok bia melihat sebuah seringai yang sering ditunjukkan Namjoon saat ia berhasil menaklukan lawannya.

"Temui aku setengah jam lagi didepan sekolah."

Lalu Namjoon kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Siapa?" Hoseok tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ahjussi Park."

"Kenapa menelpon?"

Namjoon berdecak sebal dan hanya melirik Hoseok sekilas, tak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia berjalan begitu saja ke arah pintu.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"

"pulang." Jawab Namjoon tanpa menoleh. Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Sejak kapan kau semangat pulang? Bahkan bel baru saja berbunyi 5 detik yang lalu."

"Aku tidak pulang ke rumah _Tuan Kim yang Terhormat_. Aku memiliki tempat lain untuk bermalam."

"hoo~ kau memiliki kekasih?" Hoseok bersiul menggoda.

Namjoon berbalik, "Kau kenal Jeon Joungkook?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Hoseok sebelum mengangguk, "Dia anak kelas 1 yang besok perlu kau uji coba."

"Cukup sampai situ yang perlu kau tahu." Namjoon langsung kembali berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Ya! Tunggu Namjoon ah! Jangan bilang kau berpacaran dengan Joungkook? Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang manis!"

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri sembari memandang malas ke arah murid-murid yang mulai berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia bersandar pada salah satu sisi di gerbang depan, menunggu Jeon Joungkook untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Ia butuh namja Jeon itu untuk membuka pintu rumah Seokjin. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh.

Tak ada hal apapun yang dilakukan Namjoon selama menunggu Joungkook muncul. Ia hanya berdiri dan diam, ya diam. Namun para siswa yang melihat sosok Namjoon di gerbang lebih memilih menghindar dan berjalan jauh-jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Hal itu disadari Namjoon dan membuatnya mendengus.

"berlebihan." Gumamnya malas. Ia memperbaiki kemejanya yang tidak masuk sempurna ke dalam celana panjangnya. Juga jas sekolahnya yang ia sampirkan begitu saja pada bahu kanannya. Ia tak membawa tas, untuk apa?

"Tuan Muda."

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba memanggil Namjoon, membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia memandang tajam seorang namja paruh baya yang menunduk disampingnya.

"Ck, jangan mengagetkanku."

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda." Jawab namja itu dan menunduk lebih dalam. Namjoon melirik ke arah sekitar dan mulai menyadari bahwa siswa lainnya mulai berbisik memperhatikannya.

"Berdirilah dengan benar, ahjussi. Dan berhenti memanggilku tuan muda." Bisik Namjoon. Namja paruh baya yang dipanggi ahjussi oleh Namjoon itu akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Namjoon.

"Saya membawakan berkas yang tuan minta." Ahjussi park mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. Namjoon tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambilnya. Ia dengan sedikit tergesa membuka map tersebut dan membaca sekilas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku terima ini. Ahjussi bisa kembali."

Ahjussi park mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tuan muda tidak pulang lagi malam ini?"

Namjoon berdecak kesal, "Jangan memanggilku tuan muda, ahjussi! Dan ya, mungkin aku tak akan pulang seminggu, atau bahkan lebih lama. Jadi tidak perlu mencariku."

Ahjussi park mengangguk, "baiklah tuan, ehm, maksud saya Namjoon. Saya pamit."

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sekretaris Park, atau yang biasa ia panggil ahjussi itu pergi. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disisi gerbang sekolah dan membaca lembaran kertas yang tadi diberi oleh Ahjussi Park. Sebenarnya, ia yang meminta lebaran kertas itu, atau informasi yang tertulis dalam lembaran itu.

Namjoon sudah akan membaca lembar kedua dari kertas ditangannya saat sudut matanya melihat Joungkook yang tengah berjalan keluar sekolah dengan kekasih manisnya yang kalau Namjoon tak salah ingat bernama Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya, ia ingin meminta kunci rumah Seokjin pada Joungkook, atau lebih ramah lagi pulang bersama namja Jeon itu. Namun, setelah membaca lembaran kertas yang sebenarnya berisi mengenai seorang Kim Seokjin dari A sampai Z membuat niat Namjoon itu harus dibatalkan. Ia memiliki rencana lain yang mungkin lebih baik untuk bisa kembali lagi menginap di rumah sederhana milik Seokjin.

Namjoon menyeringai senang, meski bagi yang melihat itu justru terlihat cukup menakutkan.

"Oi, Jeon Joungkook!" Joungkook dan Taehyung menoleh, begitu juga beberapa siswa lain yang mendengar panggilan cukup keras Namjoon.

Seringai Namjoon semakin lebar, "Sampai berjumpa nanti malam di rumah, _Dongsaeng_."

.

.

.

"Sialan! Brengsek! Apa maksudnya dia memanggilku begitu?!"

Serangkaian umpatan terus keluar dari bibir Joungkook. Bahkan Taehyung yang berjalan di sampingnya juga hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, sudah lelah menegur kekasihnya itu. Ia lebih memilih berjalan selangkah dibelakang Joungkook, terlinganya panas juga mendengar umpatan berbagai bahasa dari bibir Joungkook.

"seringainya itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Argh! Aku tak bisa menunggu besok untuk menghajarnya." Dan umpatan Joungkook untuk Namjoon tetap berlanjut.

"Sudahlah, Kook. Memang ada apa sih sampai dia bisa memanggilmu seperti itu, hm?" Tanya Taehyung akhirnya. Ia kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan Joungkook.

Kekasih Jeon nya itu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menggenggam tangannya, yang membuat Taehyung merona. "Sudah kubilang jangan menggenggam tanganku ditempat umum." Ucap Taehyung kesal meski tak mencoba untuk melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Joungkook tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum, akhirnya ia tak harus lagi mendengar umpatan dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tak tahu alasan si brengsek itu memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pilihan kata Joungkook. "ngomong-ngomong, Kookie ya. kau akan tetap ingin bergabung dengan Cypher? kau tahukan, Namjoon sunbae itu pemimpin Cypher?"

Joungkook mengangguk, "aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa, sayang?" Joungkook balik bertanya dan memandang Taehyung. Namja Kim itu berdecak kesal, "lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Namjoon sunbae juga Seokjin hyung?"

Joungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "biarkan saja. lagipula dengan aku bergabung dengan Cypher aku bisa balas dendam lebih mudah dengan Namjoon hyung."

Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Wow! Kau bahkan memanggilnya hyung!"

"Dia yang memaksaku, kemarin. Sepertinya dia masih sebal karena Seokjin hyung menjadi semakin marah kepadanya setelah mengetahui bahwa di adalah sunbaeku di SMA. Bayangkan saja, Seokjin hyung yang sudah tua – aduh! Jangan menyikutku!"

"Seokjin hyung belum tua, Joungkook. Dia hanya lebih tua darimu."

Joungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Iya, iya, belum tua. Pokoknya Seokjin hyung marah sekali tahu bahwa umur Namjoon hyung jauh dibawahnya. Seokjin hyung pasti merasa kesal sekali sudah ditiduri oleh anak dibawah umur."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"hubungan Namjoon sunbae juga Seokjin hyung."

"aku tak tahu, terserahlah. Aku tak akan mengurusi percintaan orang lain. Tapi awas saja kalau sampai Namjoon hyung menyakiti Seokjin hyung. aku saja belum membalas perbuatannya pada Seokjin hyung malam itu."

Taehyung tertawa, "Jadi gakpapa nih kalo Namjoon sunbae jadi kekasih Seokjin hyung?"

"Tapi ada banyak rintangan untuk menjadi kekasih kakakku. Tenang saja, Tae, Namjoon hyung perlu diberi pelajaran sebelum mengencani Seokjin hyung."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau mampir di café ujung jalan? Aku malas pulang. Di rumah kosong, ya kookie~?"

Joungkook tertawa, kali ini memindahkan tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Taehyung, membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan ringan, "Apapun untukmu, sayang~"

.

.

.

Seokjin meregangkan tubuhnya yang sudah seharian duduk didepan computer, menyelesaikan desain untuk proyek terbarunya. Apalagi sejak pagi Yoongi juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan tak sempat makan siang bersama tadi. Membuat kehidupan kantornya hari ini terasa sangat suntuk. Belum lagi masalah di rumah – ralat, maksudnya masalah dengan remaja labil bernama kim Namjoon yang seakan tak mau berhenti menganggunya. Dan juga ponselnya. Pesan dan telpon – meski tidak satupun ia angkat – membuat harinya semakin buruk. Ditambah ibunya yang masih sibuk memenuhi pesan di ponsel Seokjin tentang penggunaan kartu kredit. Dan harinya tidak akan bisa bertambah buruk lagi.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Hi, sayang!" suara cempreng setengah berat itu menyapa pendengaran Seokjin. Namun jangan pikir itu tertuju padanya, panggilan itu untuk namja manis yang meja kerjanya tepat disamping miliknya.

"Apa sih, Jim. Aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin akan pulang telat malam ini." Itu suara Yoongi, yang memang kekasih dari si Jimin. Atau mungkin sudah naik ke tahap tunangannya.

Seokjin yang kini tengah membereskan mejanya sedikit melirik ke meja Yoongi dengan Jimin yang ikut duduk disampingnya. Entah kursi siapa yang ia gunakan. Lagipula ini sudah jam 6 lebih, sudah lewat dari jam pulang kantor hingga lantai tempat divisi mereka juga mulai sepi.

Seokjin meringis melihat Yoongi yang sudah berhenti mengomel dengan Jimin yang berada dibelakangnya dan memberikan pijatan ringan dikedua bahunya. Dalam hati Seokjin iri dengan kemesraan mereka, tepatnya dengan seseorang seperti Jimin yang bisa mengimbangi sifat Yoongi. Ia juga menginginkan seseorang untuk memanjakannya seperti Jimin memanjakan Yoongi.

"Hah! Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah. Aku harus segera pulang." Gumamnya pelan. ia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu. Ia menepuk pelan bahu keduanya.

Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, "Oh, mau pulang, hyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan senyum lebarnya. Seokjin balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya. aku duluan ya, Jim, Yoongi ya. jangan terlalu malam."

"Ne. hati-hati di jalan hyung!"

Seokjin berjalan menuju basement tempat mobilnya berada, memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia beli untuk makan malam. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak, meski hanya untuk dua porsi. Dan meski Seokjin tak mau mengakuinya, salah satu sudut otaknya berteriak bahwa malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam dengan dua kursi saja yang terisi di ruang makan.

"sepertinya pizza dan ayam cukup untuk makan malam. Aku tiba-tiba ingin ayam goreng." Seokjin bergumam dan tanpa sadar menghela nafas panjang saat melihat mobilnya yang masih terparkir sempurna di tempatnya sejak pagi.

Langkah seokkjin semakin cepat, "aku tak sabar ingin segera pulang."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Princess?"

Seokjin berhenti dan segera menoleh, mendapati sesosok namja tampan – tidak! Namja menyebalkan yang entah bagaimana bisa berdiri dibelakangnya.

"K – kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seokjin memekik dan menunjuk Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat, menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang masih terangkat kerahnya, "tentu saja menunggumu. Hah~ aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bekerja di perusahaan sebesar ini. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk kembali ke rumahmu."

Seokjin mendengus dan menyentak tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Namjoon. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi sikap menyebalkan Namjoon, jadi ia lebih memilih menghampiri mobilnya dan segera pulang.

Rencananya, ia akan langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu mobil lalu melesat pergi untuk membeli makan malam sebelum pulang. Tapi, seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa menghindari Namjoon tidak semudah itu. karena kecepatan Namjoon lebih baik daripada dirinya. Hingga ia bisa duduk tepat disampingnya sepersekian detik sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol kunci.

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku? Teganya~"

Seokjin mengerang kesal, dia bisa melihat Namjoon yang masih memakai jas sekolahnya, yang ternyata baru ia sadari sama persis dengan milik Joungkook. Jika ia benar, anak itu seharusnya sudah pulang jam 5 tadi, dan ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam 6.

"dengar Namjoon, aku sangat lelah sekarang. Aku tak memiliki sisa tenaga meski hanya untuk mengusirmu dari mobil. Jadi, bisakah kau turun dengan baik-baik? setidaknya kau harus pulang dan mengganti seragammu jika ingin keluyuran malam-malam."

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya tak terima, "princess, aku tak ingin keluyuran. Aku hanya ingin menginap dirumahmu, apa tidak boleh?"

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Dengar Namjoon, aku – hah! Kehidupan kita berbeda, bahkan tidak bersinggungan sama sekali. Jadi, bisakah kau pulang lalu melupakan segala hal tentang kita selama ini? Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu. Karena memang seharusnya kita tidak ber – "

"Aku tidak mau."

Seokjin berjengit mendengar nada dingin dan tanpa bantahan dalam kalimat Namjoon. Ia tak mengerti, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendnegar Namjoon berbicara dengan nada seperti ini.

Jadi, Seokjin hanya diam. Bahkan saat Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya dan berputar, hanya untuk membuka pintu kursinya dan menggendong, benar-benar menggendongnya untuk berpindah ke kursi penumpang, Seokjin juga hanya diam.

Jujur, Seokjin sangat takut mendengar nada otoriter dalam suara Namjoon.

"jadi, kau ingin langsung pulang?"

Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup. tangannya mencengkeram erat sabuk pengaman yang dipasangkan juga oleh Namjoon.

"Pizza dan ayam, makan malam." Bahkan Seokjin kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyusun kalimatnya. Dia hanya, shock, ya shock. Seorang seperti kim Namjoon, yang selalu tebar pesona dan bertindak seenakanya disekitarnya ternyata bisa berbicara setegas itu.

Kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana Kim Namjoon yang tidak berada disekitarmu, Seokjin.

Namjoon tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Jangan takut, princess, aku tak akan menggigitmu. Well, setidaknya tidak sekarang." Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Seokjin.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Namjoon kembali menjadi seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Cepat beli makan. Aku lapar!"

Namjoon mengangguk dan dengan cepat membawaa mobil Seokjin menjauhi gedung kantor.

Tiba-tiba, saat Namjoon tengah santai membawa mobilnya, Seokjin memekik heboh, "ya, ya, ya! kau masih SMA! Kau belum memiliki SIM! Kenapa kau menyetir mobilku!"

"tenang, Princess, aku sudah biasa membawa mobil."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, hentikan mobilnya dan biarkan aku menyetir!"

"hahahahha~ kau menggemakan jika tengah kesal, princess."

"berhenti dan Hyung! panggil aku hyung, Namjoon!"

.

.

.

Seokjin pikir, pulang kerumah adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia tidak lagi merasa pening dan lebih rileks, sedikit melupakan segala masalahnya. Entah masalah pekerjaan di kantor maupun masalah pribadinya. Bahkan selama dia dijalan menuju rumah pun ada masalah berupa Kim Namjoon yang sangat menyebalkan sebagai teman pulang.

Namun, semuanya menjadi berantakan dan sangat jauh dari kata tenang karena dua anak labil.

Pertama, Kim Namjoon.

Yang eksistensinya sangat tidak ia harapkan dan benar-benar menguji kesabaran Seokjin. Meski ia sudah berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa Namjoon hanyalah remaja labil yang nakal, dan ia hanya akan menganggapnya seperti Joungkook yang memang suka usil. Tapi demi Tuhan! Siapa yang mau memiliki adik mesum dan tak tahu diri semacam Namjoon?!

Kedua, Jeon Joungkook.

Tidak, Seokjin tidak akan mengumpat karena eksistensi adik tercintanya itu. namun, astaga! Sejak kapan Joungkook menjadi berandalan kecil yang sangat senang mencari masalah?! Khususnya dengan Kim Namjoon. Karena sejak Seokjin dan Namjoon masuk rumah dengan membawa 2 kardus pizza dan 3 kardus ayam, Joungkook sudah beraksi. Dia dan Namjoon tak berhenti beradu mulut dan tak membiarkan ketenangan barang sebentar untuk Seokjin.

 _Brak!_

Seokjin melempar sumpit dan sendok yang tengah ia bawa ke atas meja makan begitu saja. ia sudah mencoba sabar, meninggalkan dua anak itu untuk berganti baju dan setidaknya membersihkan dirinya sebelum makan, berharap bahwa setidaknya keduanya berhenti adu mulut.

Namun, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah keduanya sudah berada dalam posisi siaga siap menyerang kapanpun. Bahkan ia bisa melihat jas Namjoon terlepas dengan beberapa kancing yang hilang dari tempatnya.

"sekarang, bereskan kekacauan yang sudah kalian buat. Makan semua yang ada di meja, makan!"

Lalu Seokjin kembali melangkah kedalam kamar dan menutup – membanting pintu lalu menguncinya.

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memandang jengah ke arah Joungkook.

"Kau menggagalkan rencanaku malam ini, bocah?!"

"Cih, terserah hyung. aku mau makan. Lebih baik hyung pulang sekarang. Seokjin hyung yang marah tidak akan mau berbicara dengan hyung sampai setidaknya 12 jam kedepan."

"kalau begitu biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu sampai 12 jam kedepan agar aku bisa kembali berbicara dengan Seokjin."

"Tidak." Joungkook menjawab ketus dan sudah kembali duduk di meja makan, siap memakan makan malamnya.

Namjoon mendengus kesal, meski ia juga ikut Joungkook untuk duduk dan makan malam, "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?!"

"Adakah alasan untuk menyukaimu?"

"Banyak!"

"Menurutku tak ada. Dan berhenti bicara. Cepat keluar!"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menginap malam ini."

"Tidak ada yang menerimamu di rumah ini. Tidak aku tidak Seokjin hyung."

"hanya kau yang tidak menerimaku disini. Bahkan Seokjin biasa saja dengan kehadiranku."

"Dasar tak tahu diri."

"Sialan! Apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu, _brat?!"_

"kau harusnya sadar posisimu disini."

"Cih! Terserah dirimu. Aku juga tak butuh persetujuanmu untuk bersama Seokjin."

"Tentu saja kau butuh persetujuanku. Aku adiknya."

"Well, terserah. Aku tetap tidak peduli."

"Seperti Seokjin hyung mau saja denganmu."

"Tentu saja mau. Just remember my irresistible existence."

"Whatever! Just go away!"

"I said no."

"Kau – "

 _Brak!_

"Diamlah! Kalian benar-benar berisik!"

Tiba-tiba Seokjin muncul dan mengambil sepotong pizza – ah dan sekotak penuh ayam. Lalu kembali kedalam kamar. Bahkan ia sempat membawa satu botol soda dalam genggamannya.

"hahahahahaha~" tawa Namjoon memecah keheningan sepeninggal Seokjin, "Kakakmu sungguh meggemaskan jika tengah marah dan kesal."

Joungkook tanpa sadar terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Seokjin hyung memang menggemaskan. Terkadang ia memang tak sadar umur."

Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan, dan berhenti tertawa, digantikan dengan deheman gugup dan suasana menjadi semakin canggung.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Namjoon tetap menginap dirumah itu. namun, jika malam sebelumnya ia masih diberi selimut dan bantal oleh Seokjin, kini tidak sama sekali. Bahkan namja cantik itu tak repot-repot membangunkannya untuk ke sekolah. Justru Joungkook yang menendang – serius! menendang dengan kakinya untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"Ah! Bisakah kau membangunkan dengan cara yang lebih normal, brat?!"

Joungkook mendengus keras, "seharusnya aku membangunkanmu dengan cara yang lebih kasar. Kau tahu, gara-gara hyung pagi ini aku tidak bisa menikmati sarapan buatan Seokjin hyung. bahkan Seokjin hyung ikut marah padaku."

"baguslah. Setidaknya aku tidak menderita sendirian."

"ck, Ini sudah jam setengah 9 lebih, terserah hyung mau sekolah atau tidak. Aku mau berangkat sekarang."

Lalu Joungkook melangkah keluar rumah begitu saja. setelah berteriak untuk mengunci pintu jika Namjoon ingin keluar.

"Sialan! Dasar bocah tengik sialan! Sudah tahu aku tidak akan ke sekolah ia juga tetap membangunkanku. Brengsek! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

Namjoon mendengus kesal dan segera bangkit, ia tidak berencana untuk kembali tidur di sofa ruang TV. Meski cukup nyaman, namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko punggugnnya semakin sakit. Jadi, ia berjalan menuju kamar dengan hiasan pink didepannya, milik princess Jin _nya._

"hah~ Untung tidak dikunci." Ia menghela nafas lega dan segera masuk.

 _Sing ~_

Beberapa detik dihabiskan Namjoon untuk berdiri mematung begitu satu langkah memasuki kamar Seokjin. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka kaget.

Namjoon tak pernah menyangka bahwa Seokjin benar-benar menyukai warna yang dianggap girly itu. maksudnya, oke, tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya seorang namja menjadikan pink sebagai warna favoritnya. Namun Namjoon tak menyangka kalau hampir seluruh benda yang ada di kamar Seokjin berwarna pink. Beruntung kamarnya juga tidak di cat pink. Warna orange pastel masih cukup enak dipandang daripada benda-benda berwarna pink disekitarnya. Bahkan sprei dan bed cover diatas ranjang.

"Untung saja dia cantik." Gumam Namjoon pelan. ia terkekeh, "Manis juga selera warnanya." Tambahnya kemudian.

Mendapati kamar Seokjin membuat ngantuk Namjoon menghilang. Ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi kamar Seokjin dan seluruh bagian dari rumah sederhana milik Seokjin dan adiknya yang bernama Jeon Joungkook.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perbedaan marga, Namjoon sudah mendapatkan jawabannya kemarin. Lembar dari ahjussi Park benar-benar memberitahu Namjoon seluruh kehidupan Seokjin, bahkan sampai kasus orang tua, ah maksudnya ibu kandung yang tidak pernah memperhatikan keduanya.

"Rumah ini sudah cukup kecil, dan perabotannya sangat sedikit. Mungkin, aku perlu mengganti beberapa hal. Aku tak mau hidup merepotkan."

Namjoon akhirnya mendaratkan pantatnya kembali di sofa depan TV. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang, tidak, maksudnya menghubungi nomer terakhir yang masuk di daftar pemanggilnya kemarin.

Terdengar nada tunggu beberapa kali sebelum diangkat.

"Ahjussi?"

" _Ne, Tuan – eh, maksud saya Namjoon. Ada apa menelpon?"_

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, ia tidak salah nomor.

"Bisakah ahjussi melakukan beberapa hal untukku?"

" _Ya, tentu saja."_

"Baiklah. Aku ingin ahjussi membeli TV, ah, jangan. Perangkat theater home saja lalu mesin cuci, kulkas, Queen size bed, sofa satu set, perangkat masak, lalu – ah, atau begini saja, karena sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan banyak hal, bisakah ahjussi kemari?"

" _Ehm, maaf Namjoon. Tapi bisakah ahjussi bertanya semua itu untuk siapa?"_

"Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Ahjussi pasti belum lupa mengenai orang yang kemarin aku suruh untuk selidiki. Jadi, bisakah ahjussi sekarang ke rumahnya? Aku disana."

" – _baiklah."_

Lalu Namjoon memutuskan sambungan begitu saja.

"hah~ Aku perlu mandi."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan Namjoon masih duduk santai di sofa baru yang ada di rumah Seokjin. Seharian ini ia sibuk untuk merenovasi beberapa bagian dari rumah Seokjin, bahkan hampir merubah seluruh bagiannya.

Ia membelikan perangkat theater home untuk menggantikan TV Seokjin yang menurut Namjoon sudah ketinggalan zaman, sofa depan TV, pantry dapur, seluruh alat memasak, kulkas, bahkan ia membeli 2 kulkas yang isinya juga penuh, ada juga mesin cuci, bed baru untuk Joungkook dan Seokjin, serta beberapa perabotan kecil lainnya. Bahkan ia memasang wallpaper dengan aksen pink di kamar Seokjin.

Namjoon tengah menikmati snack dan bersandar nyaman di sofa saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia bisa melihat nama Hoseok disana dengan ID yang sangat menjijikkan.

 _Jung Hobie is calling . . . ._

"Wae?"

" _Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan acara kita sore ini?!"_

"Ha? Acara apa?"

" _Kau lupa? Sore ini kita perlu menguji coba beberapa hobae yang ingin masuk Cypher."_

"Ah, aku lupa."

" _Ck! Cepatlah kemari, ketempat biasa. Aku akan memulainya jika kau tidak datang-datang."_

Namjoon menghela nafasnya malas, "Mulai saja."

" _Dasar ketua tidak bertanggung jawab."_

"Kau yang seenaknya menunjukku menjadi ketua." Namjoon berdecak kesal.

" _hehehehe, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memulainya tanpamu."_

"ya. mulai saja. eh – tunggu!"

" _Apa lagi?"_

"Jeon Joungkook ada disana kan?"

" _Ya. seharusnya dia datang sore ini."_

Namjoon dengan tergesa langsung berdiri, mematikan TV dan segera menyambar jaket kulit miliknya yang tadi baru aja ia beli. Ngomong-ngomong, ia membeli pakaian baru dan sudah tertata rapi di lemari baru kamar Seokjin.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun berduel dengannya. Jangan sentuh dia sampai aku datang!"

" _Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan anak itu?!"_

"Pokoknya tunggu aku sampai sana!"

Lalu lagi-lagi Namjoon memutus sambungan sepihak. Ia segera berlari keluar rumah dan mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam yang tadi juga diantarkan oleh ahjussi park. Tak ada tempat parkir jika ia membawa mobilnya kemari.

"Gzz, aku bisa benar-benar dihajar Seokjin jika tahu adiknya kenapa-napa."

.

.

.

 _Brrrmmmm . . . ._

Ini belum sampai di lapangan belakang sekolah yang biasa menjadi basecamp bagi Cypher, namun Namjoon sudah menghentikan laju motornya. Masih kurang 2 tikungan sebelum sampai di lapangan yang dimaksud, namun ia menemukan hal yang lebih penting untuk diurusi daripada Joungkook yang akan dihajar oleh anak buahnya.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Sosok bernama Taehyung itu terlonjak kaget, ia tak menyadari adanya Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia menunduk takut, "n – ne, sunbae."

Namjoon hanya bergumam dan memandang ke depan, tepatnya ke arah 7 namja yang tengah menghadang Taehyung. Alasan kenapa Namjoon menghentikan motornya.

"Well, lihat siapa yang datang. Ketua Cypher kita yang terhormat mencoba menjadi pahlawan ternyata." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

Namjoon berdecih, "Kalian sudah melanggar aturan." Ucapnya singkat. Ia melepas jaket kulitnya, menyisakan kaos pendek berwarna abu-abu.

"lalu? Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan salah satu 'teman'mu, ia cukup manis."

"aku tak suka banyak basa-basi. Kau pilih pergi, atau well, _fight_ – "

Dan Namjoon tidak menunggu jawaban sebelum melayangkan tinjunya ke salah satu namja yang paling dekat dengannya. Bisa terlihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir namja itu, sepertinya sobek akibat pukulan Namjoon.

" – dan dia bukan temanku." Tambah Namjoon dengan posisi siap menyerang. Ia melirik Taehyung yang hanya diam mencengkeram tasnya erat.

"Sialan!" teriak namja yang terkena pukulan Namjoon. Ia bergerak maju dan mencoba membalas.

Lalu keadaan menjadi berantakan. Namjoon menghadapi ke 7 namja itu seorang diri. Mungkin memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berkelahi dengan lawan yang jumlahnya tak seimbang, tapi ini geng dari sekolah lain, yang berarti mereka juga pandai berkelahi.

"Shit! Bisakah kau tidak hanya berdiri disana?!" Namjoon membentak Taehyung saat salah seorang berhasil memukul perut dan rahangnya. Ia meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"A – apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taehyung bertanya takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat perkelahian langsung tepat didepan matanya.

Namjoon berdecak sebal, "Panggil Hoseok, Joungkook, siapapun! Cepat!" lalu ia kembai membalas pukulan dari lawannya. Taehyung yang melihat Namjoon kembali sibuk langsung berlari, meninggalkan Namjoon dan 7 namja menjadi lawannya.

Bukannya Taehyung tak bisa berkelahi, dia juga pernah belajar taekwondo, tentu saja. namun berkelahi dengan geng liar dan berandalan seperti itu tentu saja menakutkan. Dan Taehyung lebih memilih cara aman dengan kabur.

Ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar, melihat Namjoon yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi 7 namja yang tadi menghadangnya.

"aku harus cepat!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hehehehehe, bagaimana? Apakah cukup panjang? Ini sudah 6K word lho~ jangan minta tambah lagi. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena menunda update lebih dari satu bulan. Mianhae~~

Dan terima kasih atas semua reviews yang sudah masuk, jeongmal gomawoyo! Aku sangat terharu dengan antusias kalian, wkwkwkw, apaan dah. Dan smeoga chapter ini tidak mebgecewakan. Kalao disini Namjoon sudah tahu tentang Seokjin dari A sampe Z, mungkin kedepannya bakalan Namjoon yang terungkap identitasnya, kkkk

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Bbuing~


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 6 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Lapangan tempat Cypher biasa berkumpul terletak di sebuah tempat yang cukup terpencil. Harus melewati dua tikungan dari gerbang belakang sekolah membuat lapangan itu menjadi tempat yang cukup jauh namun juga terjangkau dengan jalan kaki. Terdapat sebuah gazebo besar di sudut lapangan, membuat nya menjadi tempat istirahat bagi anggota Cypher. Biasanya, mereka hanya berkumpul untuk makan, atau sekedar bercerita biasa. Karena memang tidak setiap hari mereka bertemu atau berkelahi dengan geng lain.

Namjoon hanya akan ikut berkumpul pada saat-saat tertentu. Seringkali hanya ada Hoseok sebagai wakil ketua – bahkan dia sendiri yang menentukan struktur. Namun, ada beberapa waktu tertentu yang mengharuskan Namjoon hadir. Seperti sekarang, acara yang wajib diadakan setiap kali ada orang luar yang ingin menjadi anggota Cypher.

Uji Coba.

Well, namanya sedikit seram. Namun sebenarnya hanya menguji kemampuan berkelahi dan juga alasan dan tetek bengek kesepakatan biasa. Dan itu yang tengah mereka lakukan sore ini.

"Namjoon sialan. Dia memang tak pernah bisa berpikir serius tentang Cypher." Ucap Hoseok malas. Dia sudah menunggu 1 jam lebih, dan Namjoon belum terlihat. Ia sudah menelponnya, dan seperti katanya, uji coba belum dimulai. Apalagi karena ini awal tahun ajaran, ada sekitar 5 orang yang perlu di uji coba, termasuk Joungkook didalamnya.

"Sunbae, apa masih lama?"

Salah seorang namja dengan nametag _Kim Mingyu_ terlihat menghampiri Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Mian, mian. Sebentar lagi Namjoon datang. Kau tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Sang hobae mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menjauh, menghampiri teman seangkatannya yang akan di uji coba juga sore ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Joungkook. Mingyu menggeleng, "Tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya acuh. Ia kembali duduk dan bermain hape seperti sebelumnya. Joungkook menghela nafasnya kesal, "Kim Namjoon sialan. Ia benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Joungkook ah!"

Sebuah teriakan dengan suara berat itu membuat Joungkook menoleh. Ia segera berdiri begitu mengetahui sosok Taehyung berlari ke arahnya. Memang, ia sudah memberitahu kekasihnya itu mengenai lapangan tempat ia akan di uji coba untuk Cypher, dan ia juga sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidak datang dan pulang duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kemari?!" Tanya Joungkook khawatir. Ia tak mau Taehyung kenapa-napa, karena memang wilayah belakang sekolah termasuk kawasan yang cukup berbahaya dan jarang dihuni warga.

Taehyung berhenti dan menunduk, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut dan terengah-engah.

"Nam – Namjoon sunbae."

"Ada apa dengan Namjoon?" tiba-tiba Hoseok ikut berdiri disebelah Joungkook.

Taehyung berdiri, kali ini dibantu oleh Joungkook, "Berkelahi – 7 orang, hah melawan Namjoon sunbae."

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya, "sial, namja itu selalu mencari masalah."

"Dimana?" Tanya Hoseok cepat.

"Gerbang belakang." Taehyung menjawab singkat dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada Joungkook.

Hoseok mengumpat dan segera berlari menuju gerbang belakang, diikuti Joungkook dan Taehyung yang mau tidak mau ikut. Ia merasa ikut andil terhadap apa yang menimpa Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Mendengar suara itu, ke tujuh namja yang tadi melawan Namjoon langsung berlari kabur. Suara yang sebenarnya – mau tidak mau dihafal oleh Namjoon karena sering sekali berteriak padanya. Guru BK di SMA nya, Jung sonsaengnim.

Setelah ke tujuh namja itu kabur, baru Hoseok dan yang lain datang. Mereka melihat Namjoon yang tengah dibantu berdiri oleh Jung saem.

"saem, apa yang terjadi?" kali ini yang bertanya Hoseok. Ia langsung maju dan menggantikan Jung saem untuk memapah Namjoon. Dan Namjoon berusaha menepis lengan Hoseok yang melingkari tubuhnya, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapnya ketus, meski jelas sekali keadaannya mengenaskan.

"Diamlah." Ucap Hoseok kasar. Bahkan ia menyentak lengan Namjoon agar melingkari bahunya. Namjoon hanya menghela nafasnya dan pasrah. Jika Hoseok sudah dalam mode tanpa bantahan seperti ini ia jadi malas meladeni.

"Ayo ikut ke kantor! Sepertinya poin pelanggaranmu akan bertambah Kim Namjoon. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disekitar sekolah jam segini? Cepat pulang!" jung saem mengusir yang lain dan Hoseok mengangguk, membuat yang lainnya segera bubar. Meninggalkan Namjoon, Hoseok, Joungkook, dan juga Taehyung.

Jung saem memandang keempatnya, "kenapa kalian masih disini? Cepat pulang!"

"S – saem, saya tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya." Ucap Taehyung gugup. ia meremas lengan Joungkook yang ia peluk, ini kali pertama ia menghadapi guru BK karena melanggar peraturan.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian berempat ikut saya kekantor."

.

.

.

Keempatnya keluar dari ruangan BK dalam keadaan hening. Hoseok masih sibuk memapah Namjoon, Taehyung juga masih memeluk erat lengan Joungkook. Mereka, tidak, maksudnya Namjoon diberi hukuman berupa skors selama satu minggu. Meski Taehyung sudah menjelaskan kronologi yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahkan Joungkook dan Hoseok ikut menimpali, tetap saja, Namjoon dihukum. Namun, meski ketiganya berusaha meyakinkan Jung saem bahwa apa yang Namjoon lakukan tidak salah, yang bersangkutan justru diam saja dan pasrah.

"Kenapa hyung tidak membalas sama sekali?!" tiba-tiba Joungkook berteriak. Mereka sudah sampai di gerbang depan dan langit sudah gelap.

Namjoon mendengus, "Merepotkan. Bagaimanapun juga dihukum. Entah berat atau ringan. Lagipula aku mendapat libur."

"Demi Tuhan, hyung! itu bukan libur! Itu skorsing, kau dihukum?!" sekali lagi Joungkook menjerit kesal. Namjoon terkekeh, "kau berlebihan, _saengie~"_

Joungkook secara reflek memukul perut Namjoon, membuat namja Kim itu memekik nyeri, "Brengsek! Itu sakit brat!"

"gzz, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu."

Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran konyol dua namja itu. dan Namjoon menyikut Hoseok karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"berhenti. Aku lelah." Ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba. Bahkan mereka baru 10 langkah dari gerbang sekolah. Joungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar payah."

Namjoon memicing, "aku mendengarmu, brat."

"Kau bawa mobil, hoseok ah?" tanyanya kemudian. Hoseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung, "hah? Mobil? Sekolah tidak memperbolehkan siswanya membawa kendaraan pribadi, Demi Tuhan, Namjoon! Kenapa aku harus bawa mobil?!"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahnya acuh, "aku bawa motor."

"Kau mau mengendarai motor dengan keadaan seperti ini? Lebih baik kau menyuruh ahjussi Park untuk membawa motormu balik." Ucap Hoseok. Namjoon menghela nafasnya lelah, "Kakiku mulai mati rasa dan perutku sakit sekali."

"Le – lebih baik memanggil taksi, sunbae." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Hoseok memekik, "Astaga, akhirnya kau berbicara juga, cutie~"

Joungkook melirik Hoseok tajam, "jangan menggoda pacar orang, sunbae."

Hosoek menyengir lebar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi taksi, atau siapapun untuk menjemput mereka.

"Sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang menjemput kita." Ucap Hoseok begitu selesai membuat panggilan. Namjoon memcing, "darimana kau dapat nomor Ahjussi?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "ahjussi yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya 'Jaga Tuan Muda.' Hahahahahaha!"

Namjoon mendengus kasar, "Ahjussi memang berlebihan."

Joungkook dan Taehyung hanya diam, karena mereka memang tak tahu siapa ahjussi park yang dibicarakan dua orang itu. selama 10 menit mereka menunggu jemputan tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Keempatnya memilih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Itu jemputan kita." Ucap Hoseok memecah keheningan. Ia kembali memapah Namjoon mendekati mobil sedan hitam didepan mereka. Seorang namja yang terlihat masih cukup muda keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Namjoon. Dan hal itu membuat Joungkook memicing heran.

"Apa kau bisa membawa motor?" Namjoon tiba-tiba bertanya pada namja itu. ia terlihat kaget sebelum mengangguk pelan, "n – ne tuan muda."

Namjoon mengangguk, "kalau begitu kau bawa saja motor yang ada di gerbang belakang sekolah ini. Lalu ikuti mobilnya."

"Ta – tapi siapa yang akan menyetir?" Tanya namja itu terlihat ragu. Namjoon menarik Hoseok, "Biar dia yang menyetir. Sudah sana, ambil dulu motornya." Ia berucap lagi dan memberikan kunci dari saku celananya.

Namja itu menunduk patuh sebelum berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Hoseok.

"Memang kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Hoseok. Kali ini ia membantu Namjoon untuk berputar agar duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "tidak penting juga."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya dan berlari untuk menuju kursi pengemudi. Ia melihat ke arah Joungkook dan Taehyung yang masih berdiri diam disamping mobil. "kenapa diam? Ayo masuk!" ucap Hoseok.

Joungkook mengangguk dan dengan ragu duduk didalam mobil dengan Taehyung.

"kita ke rumahmu?" Tanya Hoseok. Namjoon menggeleng, "ke rumah Joungkook."

"oh, kita mengantar Joungkook dan Taehyung pulang dulu?"

"tidak."

Hoseok mengangkat alisnya bingung, "lalu?"

"Aku tinggal di rumah Joungkook." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman di kursinya. Hoseok semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku? Aku bingung dengan hubunganmu dengan Joungkook. Kalian tidak sedang berkencan kan?"

"Kau bodoh? Kekasih Joungkook itu namja disebelahnya."

Joungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "biar aku yang jelaskan sunbae." Ucapnya.

Hoseok mengangguk sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia sudah bisa melihat sopir Namjoon dengan motornya.

"sebelum itu, beritahu dulu alamat rumahmu."

.

.

.

 _Brrmmm. . . ._

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah Joungkook, namun keempat namja yang ada didalam tidak segera turun. Bahkan sang pemilik rumah, Joungkook.

"aku tak menyangka, ternyata teman kesayanganku memiliki cerita yang sangat mirip dengan drama yang sering ditonton umma. Kau memang luar biasa, Namjoon."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas, "Whatever." Lalu ia membuka pintu dan turun begitu saja. namja yang tadi membawa motornya langsung membantu Namjoon berdiri. Namun Namjoon menghempaskan tangan namja itu begitu saja, "aku bisa sendiri." Dan berjalan masuk rumah Joungkook dengan tertatih.

"Namjoon memang seperti itu. well, mungkin ia sedikit unik. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud jahat, mungkin hanya sedikit nakal." Ucap Hoseok sembari menoleh ke belakang, memandang Joungkook dan Taehyung bergantian.

Joungkook mengangguk samar, "ya, aku tahu."

"Sudah, ayo turun. Seokjin hyung pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Taehyung. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Joungkook keluar. Hoseok juga melakukan yang sama, ia menghampiri sopir Namjoon dan mengembalikan kunci mobilnya, ia tukar dengan motor Namjoon.

"sudah, kamu pulang saja." Ucap Hoseok. Namja itu menunduk dan segera pergi.

Hoseok menarik nafasny panjang, "Namjoon memang tak terduga." Gumamnya sembari berjalan memasuki rumah yabg katanya ditinggali Joungkook dan kakaknya yang bernama Kim Seokjin.

Ia berhenti sebentar didepan pintu masuk, berdehem sejenak sebelum membukanya lebih lebar, karena memang sebelumnya tidak tertutup sempurna. Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Hoseok menelan lludahnya gugup, karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dihadapan Seokjin yang katanya sudah ditiduri oleh Namjoon. Yang well, termasuk sahabatnya itu. apakah ia juga akan dipukuli seperti Namjoon? Dan kata Taehyung, kakak Joungkook itu cukup menakutkan saat tengah marah. Dan ia tak mau kena marah oleh orang yang baru ia temui.

"An – annyeong haseyo." Hoseok berucap ragu. Namun yang ia dapat bukannya sambutan riuh atau Seokjin yang memarahinya, namun justru pemandangan yang well, memenuhi seluruh rumah dengan bunga-bunga pink yang bertebaran.

Hoseok bisa melihat Namjoon yang duduk patuh di sofa dengan seorang namja yang memiliki wajah cukup cantik namun dengan bahu lebar yang mengobati lukanya, bahkan tanpa ragu membuka seragam Namjoon. Ia juga bisa melihat Taehyung dan Joungkook keluar dari salah satu kamar disana.

"Oh, ayo duduk disini sunbae." Joungkook menarik Hoseok menuju meja makan dan mempersilahkannya duduk disana, karena sofa ruang tamu sudah penuh oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Hoseok melirik ke arah Namjoon yang tertawa meski seringkali mendesis nyeri saat diobati, dan namja yang ia duga sebagai Seokjin yang mengomel juga sesekali membentaknya. Namun entah kenapa pemandangan itu justru menurutnya romantic.

"Jadi, Namjoon sudah menginap disini selama dua hari?" Tanya Hoseok. Ia menerima segelas jus dari Joungkook. "ya." jawabnya singkat.

Hoseok mengangguk paham, sekali lagi melirik ke arah Namjoon. Dan ia hanya bisa menganga melihat Namjoon yang tertawa begitu bebasnya didepan Seokjin. Bahkan saat ia dibenatak bahkan dipukul oleh namja cantik itu.

"Namjoon didepan Kim Seokjin ssi bukan Namjoon didepanku." Ucap Hoseok sebal, "padahal aku yang lebih lama mengenalnya saja tidak mudah membuatnya tertawa, tapi Kim Seokjin berhasil membuat Namjoon tertawa berkali-kali."

"eum, sunbae." Joungkook dengan ragu memanggil Hoseok.

Hoseok kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Joungkook, "ya?"

"mungkin ini sedikit pribadi, tapi, bisakah aku bertanya mengenai Namjoon hyung?" Tanya Joungkook, masih dengan keraguannya. Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam dan meminum dari gelasnya dengan tenang.

"boleh saja. lagipula kau juga harus tahu, dan aku yakin Namjoon juga tidak akan membertitahumu dengan suka rela. Namja itu tak suka harus menjelaskan mengenai hidupnya." Jawab Hoseok lebar. "dan panggil aku hyung, untuk _taehyungie_ juga." Tambahnya dengan senyum lebar.

Taehyung yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya mengangguk kikuk, "n – ne, h – hyung." jawabnya ragu. Joungkook mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, "hyung, Taehyung itu kekasihku. Jangan menggodanya terang-terangan didepanku."

Hoseok tertawa lebar, "sangat lucu melihat kekasihmu saat malu, Joungkook ah."

Joungkook hanya memandang Hoseok malas, "jadi, bisakah aku bertanya bagaimana hyung bisa bisa bersahabat dengan Namjoon hyung?"

"aku dan Namjoon sudah bersahabat sejak lahir, mungkin. Karena kedua orang tua kami memang bersahabat. Kami selalu masuk ke seskolah yang sama, bahkan pindah ke New Zealand juga bersama. Namun aku duluan kembali ke korea saat SMP, dan dia baru menyusul saat SMA. Jadi, ya begitulah."

Joungkook bergidik ngeri, "hyung betah bertahun-tahun menjadi teman Namjoon hyung?"

Hoseok tertawa mendeegar pertanyaan itu, "Namjoon tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Sebenarnya ia baik. Buktinya ia mau membantu Taehyung, bukankah begitu _taehyungie?"_

Taehyung tertawa lebar, "nada yang hyung gunakan untuk memanggil namaku terdengar menggelikan."

Hoseok ikut tertawa, "astaga, Joungkook ah, Taehyung tertawa, dia tertawa karena aku!"

Saat kedua orang itu tertawa dan saling melemparkan candaan, Joungkook hanya menghela nafasnya panjang dan memilih untuk melempar pandangannya ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang kini saling berhadapan dan seperti membicarakan hal yang serius.

Joungkook tahu, ada yang berbeda dari rumahnya saat ia masuk pertama kali tadi. Dan ia yakin, pasti Namjoon yang merubah seluruh bagian rumahnya, dan semuanya baru. Astaga, ia tak mau membayangkan berapa uang yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh Namjoon untuk membeli semua ini.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Seokjin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"tidak ada alasan khusus, princess. Aku hanya ingin membuat rumahmu menjadi lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali."

Seokjin merengut, bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "tapi bukan berarti merombak seluruh bagian rumah. Dan kau juga tak perlu membeli perabotan baru untuk semuanya, Namjoon. Astaga! Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli semuanya?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "aku juga tak tahu."

"lalu bagaimaana aku bisa mengganti uang yang kau pakai?!" Seokjin memekik frustasi. Namjoon menggeleng, "kau tak perlu menggantinya princess. Hanya biarkan aku tinggal disini. Itu saja sudah cukup."

"Kau tahu, jika kau saja bisa membeli seluruh perabotan ini, seharusnya kau juga bisa membeli rumah untuk dirimu sendiri."

"tapi aku ingin tinggal bersamamu."

"kenapa harus aku?!"

Namjoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung, "maksudmu?"

"kenapa harus aku yang kau inginkan untuk tinggal dirumahmu. Kau pasti punya banyak teman, atau ajak saja teman yang bersamamu kemari itu. kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau lebih dari teman."

Nada serius dalam kalimat Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin terdiam, bahkan tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah sampai kelehernya. Namjoon yang serius kembali ia temui, yang seksi dengan aura dominasi yang kuat. Dan mungkin ini sedikit memalukan, tapi jantungnya berdebar mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari Namjoon.

"Jadi, bisakah kau hanya diam dan menerima semua kenyamanan yang aku berikan?"

Seokjin masih diam, ia juga tidak menolak lengan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya, bahkan namja itu dengan santai menyadarkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya. Membuatnya bergidik merasakan nafas hangat Namjoon mengenai kulitnya.

"Aku sangat lelah dan seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit." Gumam Namjoon, bahkan ia masih sempat memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, posisi ini membuatnya gugup, "Sa – salahmu! Kau tak mau kuajak ke rumah sakit."

"aku tak mau ke rumah sakit." Dan dia semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Seokjin, membuat bulu kuduk Seokjin meremang. Ini termasuk posisi yang cukup intim, dan Seokjin belum terbiasa dengan posisi seperti ini, atau mungkin karena yang melakukannya Namjoon.

Beberapa menit terlewati dalam diam, Seokjin masih dengan rasa gugupnya, bahkan detakan jantungnya menggila, dan Namjoon diam-diam menyeringai merasakan jantung Seokjin yang sangat riuh.

 _Astaga Seokjin, dia hanya Namjoon. Anggap saja dia Joungkook, ya, anggap saja dia adikmu. Tak ada alasan kenapa harus gugup dipeluk oleh adikmu sendiri, iyakan?!_

Seokjin tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, _Ya, dia hanya seorang bocah_ bahkan ia balas melingkarkan tanngannya pada punggung Namjoon, punggung polos Namjoon yang masih topless.

"Kau seperti Joungkook. Dia juga tidak suka ke rumah sakit."

Namjoon merengut dan melepas pelukannya, gantian menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seokjin, "jangan samakan aku dengan bocah itu."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, menjauhkan tangan Namjoon dari wajahnya, "siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah?! Kau juga masih bocah!"

Keduanya kembali beradu argumen, melupakan posisi yang err cukup intim. Bahkan kedua lengan Seokjin kini melingkari pinggang Namjoon, dan tangan Namjoon yang tak berhenti mengusap tengkuk Seokjin, entah apa tujuannya.

"hyung aku lapar." Suara Joungkook yang berteriak dari dapur membuat Seokjin menghentikan ocehannya pada Namjoon. Ia menatap Joungkook lalu jam yang ada di dinding atas TV.

"ah, sudah jam 8. Kau ingin makan apa? Kita pesan saja." ucap Seokjin. Ia sudah akan beranjak berdiri saat lengannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Namjoon dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas pangkuan namja itu. keduanya sama-sama berteriak.

"Sakit~" Namjoon merengek dengan modus memeluk Seokjin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung namja cantik itu. Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "salah siapa menarikku?!"

"Joungkook ah, kau pesan saja apa yang kau inginkan. hyung akan mengurusi bayi besar ini dulu."

.

.

.

Keadaan meja makan di rumah Seokjin terasa ramai malam ini, jika biasanya hanya ada Joungkook dan Seokjin, kini ada tiga namja lain yang mengisi kursi baru dari Namjoon. Tentu saja, ada Namjoon, Hoseok, dan juga Taehyung. Ketiga namja itu juga sudah mandi, dan berganti baju. Bahkan Taehyung tidak repot-repot kembali ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak lima rumah dari sini, ia lebih memilih meminjam baju Joungkook.

"Hyung, kau tak bisa memakan semuanya seorang diri!" Joungkook berteriak sebal pada Namjoon yang mengambil ayam kesukaannya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka membeli samgyeopsal, jajangmyeon, juga ayam goreng. Khusus ayam goreng ini pesanan Joungkook, yang justru Namjoon paling banyak ambil.

"Masih banyak makanan lain, brat! Habiskan dulu jajangmyeonmu, baru ambil ayamnya!" balas Namjoon dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ayam goreng. Joungkook berdecak sebal sebelum memakan jjangjangmyeonnya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, ini bukan yang pertama mereka makan semeja, tapi Namjoon dan Joungkook tak pernah bisa diam.

"Haish! Diamlah kalian?! Semua ini aku yang membayarnya, jadi aku yang berhak atas semua makanan ini. Namjoon, kau bukan pecinta ayam! Demi Tuhan, biarkan bocah itu memakan ayam yang ia pesan! Lihat Taehyung, dia diam saja. dan Seokjin hyung juga mulai lelah melihat kalian bertengkar. Bisakah kita melewati makan malam dengan tenang?!" teriak Hoseok. Ia hampir saja melempar sumpitnya sebelum tangannya ditahan Taehyung.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah tadi Joungkook yang memesan makan malam, Namjoon menyuruh Hoseok yang membayarnya. Ia bilang sebagai bayaran karena sudah ia pinjami baju ganti. _Memang sialan di Namjoon itu._

Seokjin menarik nafasnya panjang, "Hoseok ah, gomawo, ne. dan Taehyung, kau harus makan yang banyak, habiskan saja ayam yang jadi rebutan dua bocah labil itu. sudah hampir jam 10, kalian harus segera pulang." Ucapnya lembut.

Taehyung menyengir lebar, "Ok, hyung." dan tangannya mengambil sepotong ayam sebelum memeletkan lidahnya kearah Joungkook.

Hoseok ikut-ikut mengambil ayamnya, mengabaikan raut kesal Namjoon.

"Ya, segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Namjoon ketus.

"kau juga Namjoon. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak pulang, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir? Kau harus pulang malam ini." Ucap Seokjin. Namjoon menggeleng, "ini rumahku. Aku yang membeli semua perabotan disini."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu membeli semua ini. Ambil lagi dan bawa pulang kerumahmu sana!" balas Seokjin ketus.

Namjoon hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan makannya, tak menggubris ucapan Seokjin barusan. Ketiga namja lainnya pura-pura tak mendengar apapun dan melanjutkan makannya dalam tenang. Meski dalam hati Joungkook menyetujui ucapan Seokjin, yah walaupun ia juga tak menolak pemberian Namjoon, hehe.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Seokjin berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain. Lupakan soal Joungkook dan kejadian malam saat ia mabuk. Karena sekarang, dalam keadaan ia yang benar-benar sadar, ia membiarkan sesosok makhluk bernama _Kim Namjoon_ berbaring disampingnya, tepat disampingnya, di atas ranjang yang sama, bahkan berbagi selimut.

"Astaga, Kim Namjoon! Sudah beruntung aku membiarkanmu tidur seranjang denganku, kenapa kita juga harus memakai selimut yang sama?! Ambil selimutmu sendiri!" Seokjin berteriak frustasi. Karena sejujurnya, sejak Namjoon berhasil mengusir Hoseok dan Joungkook pergi mengantarkan Taehyung pulang – yang astaga! Haya lima rumah dari sini – Namjoon sudah merengek untuk tidur bersamanya.

"Ini ranjangku, ini juga selimutku, jadi terserah aku mau menggunakannya." Jawab Namjoon santai. Ia berbaring menyamping dan memandang Seokjin yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Namja cantik itu telentang dan berada di paling ujung ranjang, menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di ruang tamu, atau kamar Joungkook. Aku lebih baik tidur dengan Joungkook daripada tidur denganmu." Ucap Seokjin kesal. ia segera bangun dan bersiap turun dari ranjang. Namun gerakan Namjoon lebih cepat untuk menahan lengan Seokjin menjauh dari sisinya, ia kembali menarik namja cantik itu dan membuatnya telentang. Kali ini lengannya memeluk erat-erat pinggang Seokjin.

"Sofa depan TV juga aku yang membelinya. Ranjang Joungkook juga, jadi kau juga tak berhak kemana-mana." Ucap Namjoon. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan Seokjin memberontak.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di lantai! Atau biarkan aku tidur diluar malam ini?!"

Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan merubah posisinya hingga menindih Seokjin, tidak sepenuhnya menindih, karena ia masih menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang berada di sisi kepala Seokjin. Gerakannya begitu cepat hingga Seokjin tidak sempat menghindar.

"Princess, kesabaranku sangat terbatas. Jadi, saat aku masih bersikap baik padamu, bisakah kau menurutiku? Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Bisik Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya. Suara seksi yang sungguh entah sejak kapan menjadi kelemaham Seokjin.

Jadi, saat ia sudah dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangguk dan menuruti aura dominasi Namjoon?

"Y – ya. tapi bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku?" Tanya Seokjin pelan, hampir-hampir berbisik.

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Seokjin, bahkan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan saat ketakutan, princess."

Seokjin mengerang dan segera berbalik memunggungi Namjoon, wajahnya memanas dengan cepat mendapati perlakuan Namjoon yang tak terduga. Dia tidak terbiasa dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu. lagipula siapa yang tidak malu jika dicium tiba-tiba dalam posisi yang sangat 'meyakinkan'! di atas ranjang pula!

Namjoon berhenti tertawa dan ganti memeluk pinggang Seokjin, ia menempelkan dadanya di punggung namja cantik itu. wajahnya berada di tengkuk Seokjin, dan bibirnya memberikan sebuah ciuman disana.

"Namjoon! Bisakah kau berhenti menciumku?" Seokjin melepas pelukan Namjoon dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, moodnya kembali naik setelah berhasil mencuri kecupan dari Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu pelukan?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kita hanya akan tidur di atas ranjang sama. Itu saja."

"Hanya pelukan, aku sudah berjanji tak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu kan? Lagipula disebelah ada Joungkook, dia pasti langsung mendobrak pintu saat menderang suaramu yang berteriak."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya pasrah, alasan Namjoon cukup masuk akal.

"terserah."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk Seokjin, menempatkan tubuhnya lebih rendah hingga wajahnya menghadap dada Seokjin, ia menarik tangan namaja itu untuk memeluknya, dan Namjoon mengerang nyaman.

"Sudah lama aku tidak dipeluk seperti ini saat tidur." Gumam Namjoon yang masih samar-samar didengar Seokjin. Hal itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan ia menepuk pelan punggung Namjoon.

"Kau seperti Joungkook saat dulu masih tidur denganku. Cih, anak itu sejak masuk SMP sangat anti kupeluk."

Namjoon tak menanggapinya dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, ia berhasil tidur seranjang dengan Seokjin.

Kalau malam ini ia hanya bisa tidur dalam pelukan Seokjin di atas ranjang, malam selanjutnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan di atas ranjang bersama Seokjin?

Dan seringai Namjoon semakin lebar membayangkan malam-malam selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mungkin menjadi pagi terburuk yang pernah dialami Seokjin. Ia membuka mata dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah ciuman dengan ucapan, _Morning princess._

Lalu mendapati fakta bahwa Namjoon di skors selama satu minggu dari sekolah, membuat ia terlambat 30 menit hanya untuk mengomel dan memberi nasihat disana-sini untuk Namjoon. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan malas oleh namja nakal itu.

"Terserah dirimu saja Namjoon. Aku sudah terlambat, dan semoga kau tidak menghancurkan rumahku, jauh-jauh dari dapur. Dan kalau bisa, ambil lagi semua barangmu dan kembalikan perabotannya yang lama lalu pulang sana!"

Seokjin mengoceh lagi sebelum benar-benar beragkat kerja. Bahkan Joungkook sudah berangkat duluan sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu.

"hah~ Kim Seokjin memang penuh drama." Gumam Namjoon. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menyalakan TV. Hari ini ia tidak berniat keluar rumah, ia ingin mendekam saja disini. Untuk urusan makan, ia bisa delivery. Apalagi lukanya juga masih sakit, tadi pagi Seokjin benar-benar tidak niat untuk mengganti perbannya, membuat nyerinya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"besok lagi lebih baik ke rumah sakit."

Namjoon bukannya takut ke rumah sakit, demi Tuhan! Dia Kim Namjoon! Kenapa juga takut ke rumah sakit?! Jeon Joungkook beda lagi urusannya. Ia hanya ingin dirawat Seokjin saja kemarin jadi menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Namun senyum Namjoon muncul begitu saja, bukan senyum tipis ataupun seringai setengah ikhlas miliknya. Namun benar-benar senyum tulus yang sangat jarang, hampir tidak pernah ia lihatkan pada orang lain. Dan pagi ini ia berada pada standar moodnya yang tinggi.

"Rasanya diomeli tidak seburuk yang kupikir. Well, it's rather nice though."

 _It feels as if you are being loved._

Dan Namjoon tidak membenci perasaan itu.

Namun perasaan berbunga-bunga itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi nyaring dari panggilan masuk di ponsel Namjoon. Dan Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpat sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak terdaftar di ponsel Namjoon. Well, hanya nomor Hoseok dan Seokjin yang ia simpan.

"ada apa?" Namjoon sudah bicara ketus bahkan sebelum orang yang menelponnya sempat untuk memberikan sapaannya.

" _Kau dimana? Kudengar sudah tiga hari tidak pulang."_

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya, ini bukan suara ahjussi park. Apalagi ahjussi juga tahu bahwa ia menginap di rumah Seokjin.

"Ini siapa?"

" _astaga, Namjoon. Ini appa! Appa!"_

Namjoon tertawa garing, ia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Bahkan ia melupakan suara appanya. Ah, memang sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu. Satu hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Atau bahkan mungkin satu tahun? Namjoon sudah lupa.

"Ada apa menelpon, appa?" Namjoon melunakkan nada suaranya. Bagaimanapun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan appanya menelepon.

" _kau dimana sekarang? Appa akan pulang lusa. Dan kata ahjussi kau tidak dirumah."_

"appa pasti sudah tahu aku dimana. Bahkan mungkin berikut biodata lengkap pemilik rumah yang aku tinggali."

Suara tawa dari appa Namjoon itu terdengar berat, _"kau belum berubah ya, nak. Appa hanya ingin kau tinggal dirumah selama appa di Korea."_

Namjoon mendengus kasar, "aku tidak bisa janji."

" _Kau pasti tahu akibatnya jika tidak menurut."_

"Appa mengancamku?"

" _apa itu terdengar seperti ancaman?"_

"appa juga tidak berubah."

" _Yah, tidak bisa berubah begitu saja. dan kudengar kau membuat masalah lagi di sekolah. Apalagi kali ini?"_

"Appa pasti sudah tahu kejadian aslinya."

" _apa kau harus begitu ketus pada appamu?"_

"Yah, tidak bisa berubah begitu saja." Namjoon meniru kalimat yang diucapkan appanya tadi.

" _baiklah, kita bicarakan saat appa sudah sampai Korea. Ingat, kau sau-satunya penerus appa, jangan buat malu."_

Namjoon tak menanggapi kalimat itu dan langsung melempar ponselnya ke atas meja begitu saja.

"mengganggu liburan saja." gumam Namjoon kesal. Ia sudah akan memejamkan matanya sebelum ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"APA?!" Namjoon langsung membentak begitu panggilannya ia angkat. Bahkan ia tak repot-repot melihat siapa yang menelpon. Lagipula buat apa? Paling hanya nomor asing.

" _Woa, woa, calm there!"_

Namjoon manarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat yang menelpon, suaranya familiar, "ada apa menelpon, Hoseok ah?"

" _aku hanya mengingatkan, nanti malam kita tampil lagi."_

"Ah, converse? Aku tak akan lupa."

" _baiklah kalau begitu."_

"kau menelpon hanya untuk memberitahuku itu? ini masih jam 10 pagi, kita baru akan tampil jam 10 malam nanti. Kenapa kau menelpon sepagi ini?"

" _sekolah memebosankan tanpamu."_

"sudah kuduga. Kututup telponnya."

" _Ya Nam – "_

Dan Namjoon langsung memutus panggilannya begitu saja. ia tak mempedulikan temannya yang kelebihan energy itu.

"aku perlu istirahat."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Entah kenapa, Taehyung paling OOC di fic ini~ maafkan ya :'(

Dan aku tengah sibuk mempersiapkan semester baru, maaf ya semakin ngaret updatenya~

Love you all! Dan sepertinya chapternya semakin panjang deh, maaf ya~

Dan terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca dan reviewnya~ Love love love 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 7 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"hah~"

Seokjin sekali lagi menghela nafasnya panjang. Hari ini menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak beranjak dari kursinya sejak pagi hingga jam 3, menyelesaikan project yang sudah mendekati deadline. Belum lagi ponselnya yang mendapat pesan dari bank mengenai kartu reditnya yang beum ia bayar, bahkan semakin menumpuk karena sang eomma masih saja memakainya. Beruntung masalah di rumah aka Namjoon sudah ia lupakan, ia biarkan saja anak itu berbuat sesukanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau hari ini, hyung."

Seokjin menoleh, tersenyum miris menanggapi kalimat Yoongi, "terima kasih pujiannya, Yoongi ya."

"sama-sama, hyung."

Seokjin berdecak sebal sebelum memukul bahu Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan duduk disampingnya. "Pergi sana!" usir Seokjin.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan justru semakin mendekat ke meja Seokjin, ia melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh teman satu divisinya itu.

"Kudengar kau sudah memasukkan surat pengunduran dirimu." Kali ini Seokjin berbalik dan saling berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Namja Min itu mengangguk, "ya. Aku sudah memasukkannya untuk bulan depan. Jika diterima, berarti ini menjadi bulan terakhir aku bekerja disini."

"Kau sudah serius berpikir mengenai ini? Sudah membicarakannya berdua dengan Jimin?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir, karena sepanjang ia mengenal Yoongi, namja itu bukan seseoang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

Yoongi mengangguk, "ya. Jimin juga sudah mendukung. Mungkin aku bisa lebih focus terhadap pasionku di music setelah keluar."

"Kau mencoba menjadi composer?"

"setelah keluar dari sini aku ingin mencoba mengirimkan demo lagu yang kubuat ke beberapa studio rekaman. Bagaimana? Apa menurut hyung itu akan berhasil?"

"iya, Yoongi. Kemampuan bermusikmu memang sangat baik. Lupakan soal menyanyi, jangan pernah mencoba bernyanyi, oke?"

"Kau cukup jahat ternyata hyung. Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik dengan bernyanyi, aku lebih suka rap."

"aku sudah tahu sejak dulu. Suaramu sangat cocok untuk raping."

Yoongi tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "Ngomong-ngomong soal rap, hyung belum pernah melihat converse tampil kan?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Converse? Ah! Grup underground mu itu?"

"ya. Nanti malam ya, di Tunnel."

Raut wajah Seokjin langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama salah stau pub terkenal di Seoul itu, "Aku punya kenangan buruk di Tunnel."

"aku tidak melihat, dimananya kehilangan keperawanan menjadi kenangan buruk?"

"Mulutmu, Yoongi, mulutmu!"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah Seokjin yang merengut kesal, "datang ya, hyung? Bahkan Jimin selalu datang tiap aku tampil."

"Kau merajuk sekarang? Dan Jimin kekasihmu, tentu saja ia harus datang." Seokjin memandang ragu ke arah Yoongi.

"tidak! Aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya ingin hyung melihat penampilanku."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah, aku akan datang. Lagipula namja yang menjadi tersangka berada dalam pengawasan."

"Hah?! Hyung melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi?"

Seokjin langsung menggeleng cepat, "tidak! Maksudku berada dalam pengawasanku!"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang memandang bingung ke arah Seokjin, "maksud, hyung?"

"Huft~ jadi, tiga hari yang lalu namja itu tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku. Dan dia memaksa untuk menginap. Bahkan ia membeli seluruh perabotan baru untuk rumahku."

"waw! Just waw!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "Dia itu sangat menyebalkan Yoongi. Mungkin kau harus bertemu dengannya dan kau harus menggunakan mulut kejammu untuk meredakan kenakalannya."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Nakal?"

"ya. Dia memang sangat nakal. Menurutmu, apa pekerjaannya?"

"Woah! Apa ia seorang artis? pengusaha? Pejabat? Mafia? Seorang namja yang 'nakal'?"

Seokjin memukul kepala Yoongi, "Nakal bukan dalam artian seperti itu, Yoongi! Aish! Dia memang nakal dalam artian sesungguhnya."

"memang apa pekerjaannya?"

"kau tak akan percaya. Dia masih anak SMA."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, benar-benar kaget atas fakta yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Seokjin, "Waw! Hyung mendapat jackpot!"

Seokjin mengerang kesal, "apa maksudmu jackpot, huh? Dia hanya remaja labil yang nakal menghabiskan malam di pub, ok?"

"Dan sekarang anak itu tinggal dirumah, hyung?"

"dia tidak tinggal Yoongi! Dia hanya menginap beberapa hari."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "ya, ya, ya, menginap. Kalau begitu hyung ajak saja dia nanti malam! Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Kau gila?! Dia masih anak SMA! Tidak mungkin boleh masuk ke pub!" Seokjin sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Yoongi agi-lagi memutar bola matanya melihat bagaimana hyungnya itu begitu ehm, bodoh, "Hyung lupa? Bahkan dia bisa masuk dan menghabiskan malam di pub saat itu, saat hyung mabuk dan ditiduri olehnya. Berarti, malam ini pun dia ke pub juga tak apakan?"

"Ah~ kau benar juga. Tapi aku tak janji."

"aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak SMA yang sudah mengambil keperawananmu hyung."

"Argh! Berenti mengucapkan kata itu! Aku bukan seorang yeoja!"

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan malas dari mobilnya menuju gerbang rumahnya. Tenaganya seakan habis sampai benar-benar tak bersisa seharian di kantor. Pertutnya apalagi, ia hanya sempat memasukkan sebungkus roti melon dan kopi tadi pagi, selain itu tak ada yang ia makan.

"Ouh sweetheart, you look so terrible." Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, hampir-hampir membuatnya terjungkal kedepan.

Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan malah dengan senang hati menahan tubuh Seokjin yang limbung, "Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, princess." Bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium pelipis Seokjin.

Seokjin dengan malas menyikut pinggang Namjoon, "menyingkir, Namjoon. Aku sangat lelah." Gumamnya pelan. Namjoon mengangguk singkat dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan tanpa mengambil persiapan langsung menangkat tubuh Seokjin bridal style, membuat Seokjin memekik kaget.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Namjoon tertawa renyah dan justru sengaja bermain seakan-akan berniat menjatuhkan Seokjin, dan hal itu membuat namja cantik dalam gendongannya memekik keras dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"berhenti bermain-main, Namjoon! Hentikan! Hahahahah~" namun ia justru ikut tertawa saat Namjoon memutar tubuhnya. Perasaan mengelitik di perutnya membuat ia tak bisa menahan untaian tawa keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Bahkan pelukannya di leher Namjoon semakin erat.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut mendengar tawa Seokjin. Ia memberikan satu putaran penuh sekali lagi sebelum menurunkan tubuh Seokjin. Namja cantik itu sedikit limbung dan tetap beregangan erat pada lengannya.

"Begitu kan lebih cantik." Gumam Namjoon pelan. Tangannya yang kosong merapikan rambut Seokjin yng berantakan akibat kegiatan mereka barusan.

Seokjin masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya dan sedikit mendongak, balas menatap Namjoon yang juga tengah memandangnya. Tanpa sadar tanganya ikut terangkat dan merapikan rambut Namjoon, bahkan ia sedikit terpesona dengan warna baru rambut Namjoon.

"merah." Gumam Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk dan tanpa ragu mencium ujung hidung Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu seakan tersadar dan mengambil dua langkah menjauhi Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik sebuah senyuman lebar, tidak, bukan senyuman, namun lebih terlihat seperti seringai kemenangan, "Kurasa perasaanmu jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu denganku."

Seokjin terlihat salah tingkah dengan pipinya yang merona dan segera berbalik untuk melangkah, sedikit berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berdecak senang, "well, well, lihat siapa yang mulai jatuh."

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Seokjin merasa lebih segar dan tidak merasa terlalu lelah. Baju kantorny sudah ia ganti menjadi sepasang kaos dan celana pendek. Dan sekarang ia siap untuk membuat makan malam. Tiba-tiba moodnya berganti, dari yang tadi ingin delivery saja, kini ia ingin membuat sup ayam. Beruntung di kulkas bahannya masih utuh.

"hyung ingin membuat makan malam?" Tanya Joungkook yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan segelas jus dan makanan ringan didepannya.

Seokjin mengangguk, "ya. Hyung ingin membuat sup ayam. Tak apa kan?"

Joungkook menagngguk cepat, "ya, ya, ya! Aku juga ingin sup ayam. Nasi goreng kimchi juga hyung~"

Rengekan Joungkook membuat Seokjin tertawa, ia menyempatkan untuk mengacak asal rambut Joungkook sebelum mengambil bahan-bahan untuk makan malamnya di kulkas. Ia tidak mempedulikan dimana keberaaan Namjoon sekarang, yang entah kenapa justru kepikiran.

"Dimana Namjoon?" bahkan Seokjin menyempatkan untuk bertanya pada dongsaengnya itu. Joungkook mengangkat salah satu alisnya ragu, "Namjoon hyung?" ulangnya. Seokjin mengangguk, "ya, aku tak melihatnya sejak masuk. Bukannya tadi dia datang bersamaku?"

"Ha? Aku bahkan belum melihat Namjoon hyung sejak pulang."

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "brerati ia tidak masuk ke rumah tadi setelah kutinggal." Gumamnya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, biarkan saja, nanti kalau pingin kesini juga akan balik.

Joungkook menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat sebelum berdehem keras, "sampai kapan hyung akan membiarkan Namjoon hyung menginap disini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Seokjin sedikit berjengit mendengar pertanyaan yang tak ia sangka akan ia dapat sekarang, karena sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu sampai kapan.

"Memang kenapa? Keberadaannya mengganggumu?" Seokjin balik bertanya. Meski tangannya masih sibuk mengolah makan malamnya.

Joungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya, "tidak juga sih. Lagipula aku juga berhutang pada namja itu."

"Kau berhutang apa, Joungkook? Bukankah hyung sudah bilang untuk tidak berhutang pada orang lain? Jika kau butuh uang, kau minta saja pada hyung." Seokjin menatap tajam ke arah Joungkook, ia tak suka adiknya itu berhutang tanpa memberitahunya.

"aku tidak berhutang uang, hyung. Aku berhutang well, satu pekelahian dengan Namjoon hyung. Kemarin itu Namjoon babak belur dan di skors sekolah karena menyelamatkan Taehyung yang dikepung geng dari sma lain." Jelas Joungkook singkat.

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "ternyata dia tidak senakal yang kupikir."

"memang hyung berpikir bagaimana? Dia anak nakal yang sering bolos dan berbuat onar dengan selalu berkelahi dengan siapapun yang ia temui?"

Seokjin terkekeh sembari mengangguk singkat, "Well, dia bahkan bisa masuk klub malam dengan bebas, jadi, senakal apa dia disekolah?!"

"Namjoon hyung setahuku tak pernah memulai perkelahian. Dia tak suka cari masalah, tapi senang berkelahi. Dan soal suka membolos, Namjoon hyung memang suka membolos."

"tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan dia mau membantu taehyung. Kau mungkin perlu berterima kasih padanya nanti." Ucap Seokjin, sedikit banyak pandangannya terhadap Namjoon berubah lebih positif.

Lalu kedua kakak beradik itu tak ada lagi yang bersuara, sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seokjin dengan masakannya dan Joungkook serius dengan ponsel pintar ditangannya.

"Ah, iya Joungkook ah. Nanti malam sepertinya hyung akan pergi"

Joungkook memicing curiga, "Kemana?"

"Ke tunnel. Hyung akan melihat Yoongi tampil disana."

Joungkook mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju, "kenapa harus malam sih?"

Seokjin berdecak, "memang kau pikir kenapa dinamai klub malam? Karena memang dipakai malam! Kau ini! Lagipula hyung sudah dewasa, dan Namjoon juga tinggal disini, jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi kan?"

Joungkook menatap Seokjin lekat-lekap, dan balas ditatap oleh sang kakak, hingga mereka hanya saling pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum Joungkook akhinya menghela nafasnya, menyerah.

"Terserah hyung saja. Kuharap hyung bisa menjaga diri dan pulang sebelum tengah malam."

Seokjin tertwa renyah, "Kau pikir hyung cinderella harus pulang sebelum tengah malam? Dan apa apaan itu?! Kau bersikap seakan kau kakakku!"

Joungkook mencibir, "karena sering kali hyung memang tidak sadar umur."

Dan Seokjin menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan satu pukulan penuh di kepala Joungkook, "dasar adik kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan memasuki sebuah pub dengan plat nama besar bertuliskan _Tunnel_ didepannya. Ia serasa de javu sepeti malam itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Namjoon. Dan kini ia berdiri lagi ditempat yang sama.

Sebenarnya sejak sore tadi ia pulang dari kantor, ia bertanya-tanya dimana Namjoon. Karena setelah kejadian di halaman rumahnya tadi, Namjoon menghilang dan pergi entah kemana, bahkan sampai malam ini dimana jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 ia belum melihat sosok Namjoon lagi.

"Ayo hyung masuk."

Dan seperti kata Yoongi tadi diteleponnya, ia sudah meminta Jimin untuk menjemputnya didepan pintu masuk klub, dan ia iyakan saja. Lagipula malam ini ia juga tidak berniat untuk meminum alkohol setetespun. Niatnya hanya untuk melihat penampilan Yoongi lalu pulang.

Jimin menarik lengannya, menuntun Seokjin agar tidak tenggelem diantara lautan manusia yang memenuhi klub malam ini.

"Yoongi ingin mengenalkan anggota converse pada hyung." Ucap Jimin berbisik, mencoba mengalahkan suara musik yang menghentak. Seokjin hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk berteriak menjawabnya.

Jimin menuntunnya memasuki lebih dalam dari klub malam ini hingga mencapai sebuah pintu disamping panggung sederhana disalah satu sisi klub.

Jimin dengan santai membuka pintu itu, yang dianggap Seokjin mungkin basecamp atau backstage dari panggung diatas.

"Yoongi hyung, ini Seokjin hyung sudah datang." Ucap Jimin setengah berteriak.

Yoongi segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Seokjin yang masih mematung didepan pintu yang baru saja ditutup Jimin, membuat musik dari luar sedikt teredam.

"Ayo hyung! Kukenalkan pada beberapa temanku, well mereka converse. Kurasa hyung sudah pernah mendengar beberapa stage name mereka."

"Rapmon, Jhope, ini teman yang kuceritakan tadi."

Dan kedua nama yang dipanggil oleh Yoongi segera berbalik, membuat ketiga namja disana membelalak tak percaya.

"Namjoon? Hoseok?"

"Seokjin hyung?"

"Waw, princess, ternyata kita memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Jimin dan Yoongi yang tak tahu apa-apa saling berpandangan bingung, "Tunggu-tunggu, jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yoongi ya! Apa kau tahu kalau dua orang itu masih SMA?!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru.

Yoongi dengan ragu mengangguk, "ya. Lalu? Bagaimana hyung bisa mengenal dua orang itu?"

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya asal, mengabaikan raut wajah Hoseok dan Namjoon yang tertawa melihat Seokjin yang bingung.

"Kau sudah kuceritakan tentang bocah SMA yang memaksa untuk menginap di rumahku kan? Yang malam laknat itu meniduriku? Dia Namjoon! Kim Namjoon yang berdiri didepanmu itu!"

Yoongi dan Jimin membuka mulut mereka, terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seokjin, "Dunia memang sempit." Komentar Jimin. Sedangkan Yoongi justru tertawa, ikut tertawa bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon, "Astaga hyung~ kalau beginikan aku tak perlu jauh-jauh mencari namja yang sudah mengambil keperawananmu."

Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon dn menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Selamat Namjoon, kau sudah mendapatkan _first time_ Seokjin hyung."

Namjoon menyeringai lebar, "Sama-sama, hyung."

Seokjin mengerang keras, ia memandang sebal ke arah Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih tertawa bersama Hoseok, sedang Jimin yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan, mencoba untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

"aku tak menyangka, ternyata kehidupan kita saling berhubungan. That's what we call fate, isn't it?"

Seokjin berdecak sebal dan memukul keras bahu Namjoon, "aish, kalian menyebalkan!"

"Okay, kita lanjutkan nanti. Kalian harus segera naik ke panggung, sudah waktunya tampil." Ucapan Jimin menghentikan tawa semua yang disana, dan disambut dengan helaan nafas lega oleh Seokjin.

"kita bertemu dirumah, babe." Bisik Namjoon saat melewati tubuh Seokjin untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, karena tanpa sadar sejak masuk, Seokjin belum beranjak dari depan pintu.

Seokjin mendengus dan melirik Namjoon tajam, "Don't babe me!"

Namjoon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang dibalas dengan pelototan tajam oleh Seokjin.

"Dia cukup seksi, rapnya juga keren." Seokjin berbalik untuk melihat Yoongi yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi saat balik menatap Seokjin yang memandangnya intens.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Seokjin bertanya penuh curiga. Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya santai, "Maksudku, tak salah juga mengencani Namjoon."

Lalu Yoongi berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Seokjin seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hah~ Yoongi dan pikiran bebasnya. Apa maksudnya tak apa mengencani Namjoon? Itu artinya aku mengencani anak dibawah umurkan? Ataga! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku sedang tidak berkancan dengan Namjoon! Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan Namjoon."

"Well, setidaknya belum."

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Jimin yang berdiri didepn pintu. Jimin tersenyum lebar mendapati tatapan Seokjin yang tak bersahabat mengenai ucapannya barusan.

"Hyung tak ingin melewatkan penampilan Yoongi hyung lagikan?"

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jimin keluar, mencari tempat yang strategis untuk melihat ke panggung. Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jimin barusan.

Ia dan Namjoon tak mungkin berkencankan?

Err, atau belum sepeti kata Jimin?

.

.

.

Seokjin tak pernah melihat grup hiphop underground satu kalipun, bahkan setelah berteman dengan Yoongi bertahun- tahun, dia belum pernah melihat sahabatnya itu tampil di atas panggung bersama dengan orang lain. Ia hanya pernah sekali menemani Yoongi ke sebuah studio rekaman dan mendengarkan mixtape yang dibuat oleh Yoongi sendiri.

Mungkin, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat live concert selain grup pop idolnya. Atau mungkin karena ada Yoongi disana dan mengetahui fakta bahwa apa yang diawakan oleh converse adalah hasil ciptaan mereka sendiri. Atau mungkin karena pencahayaan klub yang cukup baik dan tata suara yang luar biasa. Entah karena apa, tapi Seokjin mendapati dirinya begitu terpesona dengan penampilan converse.

Atau jika Seokjin mau jujur sedikit saja pada perasaannya sendiri, ia terpesona pada penampilan Namjoon. Dengan rambut baru namja itu yang berwarna merah, dengan setelan luar biasa seksi yang dipakai namja itu, dengan suara beratnya yang begitu mempesona saat membawakan rap bagiannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa melihat sisi Namjoon satu ini. Sisi Namjoon yang membuatnya benar-benar terpesona, jatuh begitu saja kedalam pandangan mata Namjoon saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Seakan-akan Namjoon melakukan seluruh rap, melompat, bahkan mengerling untunya, hanya untuknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, hyung. Tidak perlu terlalu terpesona oleh Namjoon."

Kali ini Seokjin tak mengelak dan hanya menuruti ucapan Jimin untuk menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sadar terbuka saking terpesonanya.

Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar kalau Yoongi sudah selesai tampil dan kini berjalan ke mejanya dan Jimin. Ia buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berpura melupakan keterpesonaannya terhadap Namjoon tadi.

"Bagaimana hyung penampilan kami?" tanya Hoseok semangat, ia berniat mendudukkan dirinya disamping Seokjin, tapi tak jadi karena Namjoon lebih dulu duduk disana, sedikit mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, bahkan ia mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, "Luar biasa! Kalian benar-benar keren!"

Yoongi dan Hoseok tersenyum lebar, bahkan sempat untuk ber high five sebelum duduk disana. Sedangkan Namjoon yang belum bersuara sejak turun dari paggung tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Seokjin, "Ikut aku sebentar, princess." Ucapnya tepat ditelinga Seokjin, mengingat musik kembali mengalun keras disana.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon bingung, meski tetap mengikuti kemana Namjoon membawanya, mengabaikan tatapan tak mengerti dari yang lain.

"Kita mau kemana, Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin saat Namjoon membawanya menjauhi keramaian dan menuju sebuah lorong disamping meja bartender, sebuah lorong panjang yang cukup sepi, dan Seokjin tak tahu apa fungsi dari lorong ini dan kenapa Namjoon menariknya kesini.

"Nam – "

Seokjin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Namjoon sudah lebih dulu memepetnya ke tembok, membuatnya terjebak diantara dinding dan Namjoon, bahkan kedua tubuh mereka menempel hingga nafas keduanya menjadi satu.

Nafas Seokjin sedikit terengah, efek karena tadi sedikit kewalahan mengikuti tarikan Namjoon dan menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Siku Namjoon berada diatas kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada disisi pinggangnya, bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Seokjin karena kaosnya yang tersingkap. Dan kedua tangan Seokjin hanya terkulai lemas begitu saja dikedua sisi tubuhnya, terlalu kaget untuk melakukan hal apapun saat ini.

"Hmph!" Seokjin membelalakkan matanya saat Namjoon tanpa mengatakan apapun menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan sedikit terburu-buru. Seokjin dengan cepat menutup mataya erat-erat, membiarkan Namjoon mencium bibirnya sesuka hatinya, karena sejujurnya Seokjin juga tidak membenci kegiatan mereka sekarang. Karena namjoon terlalu seksi dan mempesona untuk ditolak saat ini. Karena ekspresi dan gerakan bibir Namjoon saat dipanggung tadi sejujurnya sudah mendapar perhatian khusus darinya.

Seokjin membuka bibirnya Cuma-Cuma saat tangan Namjoon yang tadi hanya berada disisi pinggangnya mulai bergerak dan mengusap lembut pinggang dan perutnya di balik kaos yang ia pakai. Ia mencoba membalas sebisanya ciuman ganas dari Namjoon, mencoba balas mencium bibir atas Namjoon saat namja itu mencium bibir bawahnya. Membalas permainan lidah Namjoon, bahkan melenguh saat lidah Namjoon menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, membuat kakinya terasa lemas dan ia bisa jatuh jika saja tangan Namjoon tidak dengan cepat memeluk pinganggnya.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka berciuman, saling melumat hingga meninggalkan jejak air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibir Seokjin, akhinya Namjoon yang berinisiatif pertama kali untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka, membuat sebuah benang tipis diantara bibir keduanya yang langsung diputus oleh jemari Namjoon. Ibu jarinya menyapu sudut bibir Seokjin, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air liur mereka disana.

Seokjin hanya diam, mulutnya masih terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang mungkin masih bersatu dengan nafas Namjoon, mengingat jarak wajah keduanya yang belum berubah.

Namjoon memberikan 2, 3 kecupan di bibir terbuka Seokjin sebelum mengambil satu langkah menjauh, meski salah satu lenganya masih menahan tubuh Seokjin agar tidak terjatuh.

"You are too sexy, princess. Sorry, I cannot hold this any longer." Bisik Namjoon. Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum tipis. Untuk apa marah dan menendang Namjoon menjauh kalau faktanya ia juga menikmati ciuman mereka barusan?

Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin, ia sedikit terpesona dengan Namjoon.

"You are still an underage." Seokjin memang mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi bibirnya kembali mencari bibir Namjoon dan memberikan beberapa kecupan disana. Bahkan kedua lengannya kini melingkari leher Namjoon erat. Persetan dengan harga diri! Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan pipinya memanas mendapati keadaan intim dirinya dengan Namjoon. Detik saat bibir Namjoon menyentuh bibrnya tadi, pertahannya sudah hancur.

Terserah apa kata orang nanti. Karena fatanya, kini hatinya tengah menginginkan bocah SMA bernama Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon menyerigai mendapati Seokjin yang menimkati ciumannya.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi."

Seokjin dengan cepat menahan bibir Namjoon yang sudah akan mencari lehernya, ia menarik kepala Namjoon hingga kembali sejajar dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Easy Namjoon. Easy~ we have plenty of time, right? Let's take our time slowly, shall we?"

Namjoon terkekeh, memberikan sebuah kecupan basah di sudut bibir Seokjin, "As you wish, princess."

.

.

.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mendapati bias sinar matahari yang menembus celah gorden. Ia mengerang pelan dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap matanya, mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya yang cukup terang. Ia melirik jam di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang, masih jam 6, setidaknya ia belum terlambat untuk ke kantor hari ini.

Ia bisa merasakan lengan yang sejak semalam memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat, yang berarti pemilik lengan disampingnya ini sudah bangun.

Seokjin berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Namjoon yang masih memejamkan matanya erat, meski bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Seokjin berdecak dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon, yang dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia tersenyum lebar, mendapati paginya menjadi menyenangkan dengan menerima kehadiran Namjoon disisinya.

Semalam, setelah kejadian di pub, Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung pamit pulang pada Yoongi dan yang lain. Meski diiyakan dengan diikuti tatapan menyeledik karena tautan tangan keduanya yang sangat erat dan tidak terlepas sampai mobil Seokjin. Sampai rumah cukup beruntung, karena Joungkook sudah tidur, atau setidaknya sudah dikamar dan tidak mempertanyakan tautan tangan mereka.

Dan sampai kamar –

Jangan bayangkan yang tidak-tidak! Mereka hanya tidur, benar-benar memejamkan mata dan mengarungi dunia mimpi berdua. Dengan Seokjin berada dalam pelukan Namjoon. Dengan –

"Sleep well, princess."

– bisikan lembut tepat di telinga Seokjin disertai kecupan singkat dipelipisnya.

Seokjin merona mengingat semalam, betapa lembutnya Namjoon memperlakukan dirinya. Mereka memang tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi malam tadi ia seperti baru menyadari, betapa Namjoon sebenarnya memperlakukannya dengan baik. Jadi, jika ia bisa menerima Namjoon dengan hati terbuka, Namjoon juga akan menerimanya dengan hati terbuka kan? Ia berharap tidak mendengar suara otoriter Namjoon lagi mulai sekarang. Itu cukup menakutkan menurutnya.

"Morning, princess." Namjoon akhirnya memilih untuk membuka mata dan menyapanya duluan. Seokjin balas tersenyum, "Pagi juga, Namjoon."

Namjoon memajukan wajahnya, berniat memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi untuk namja cantik yang semalam tidur dalam pelukannya. Namun, rencananya harus berantakan karena Seokjin sudah lebih dulu menutup bibirnya.

"Aku belum sikat gigi. And i have a morning breath if you wanna know."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia tetap maju dan memberikan kecupan ditelapak tangan Seokjin yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Seokjin memerah, bahkan sampai kedua telinganya. Ia menganggap apa yang dilakukan Namjoon barusan sangat manis, dan well, menggairahkan. Bahkan Seokjin tak tahu kenapa pikirannya selalu mengarah ke bagian dewasa setiap kali mengingat Namjoon.

"A – aku harus menyiapkan sarapan."

Seokjin dengan cepat bangun dan menjauhi ranjangnya, ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Namjoon dengan segala pikiran mesum yang ia miliki.

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya terkekeh geli melihat Seokjin yng setengah berlari keluar kamar. Ingin mandi katanya. Entahlah, tadi bilang ingin membua sarapan, sekarang mandi. Tapi Namjoon biarkan saja, ia sudah cukup menikmati waktu berdua dengan princess _nya_ semalam penuh.

"Well, Seokjin berkali lipat lebih manis jika bersikap lunak seperti ini."

.

.

.

"semalam hyung pulang jam berapa? Bersama Namjoon hyung lagi dari klub?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung dilontarkan Joungkook begitu ia duduk di kursi makannya. Seokjin yang lebih dulu duduk disana mengangguk pelan, "Hyung pulang sebelum tengah malam kok. Dan ya, bersama Namjoon. Hyung bertemu dengannya di klub. Dan kau mau tahu fakta yang lebih mencengangkan?"

Joungkook mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Apa?"

"Namjoon dan Hoseok adalah anggota Converse. Kau tahu kan? Grup underground yang dibentuk Yoongi." Ucap Seokjin sedikit terlalu bersemangat, bahkan membuat Joungkook tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan hyungnya itu.

Ia mengangguk, "Iya hyung, iya. Converse yang sering diceritakan Yoongi hyung itukan? Aku tahu kok. Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat Namjoon hyung melakukan rap."

Dan Seokjin berusaha sekuat yang ia mampu untuk tidak melompat dan berteriak didepan Joungkook tentang betapa _amazing_ nya seorang kim Namjoon di atas panggung semalam.

"Apa aku melewatan sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon sembari mengambil duduk disampng Seokjin. Seokjin menggeleng, sedangkan Joungkook mengangguk, membuat Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "jadi?"

"Seokjin hyung bercerita kalau hyung bagian dari converse. Iya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "iya. Kenapa?"

Joungkook berteriak pelan, "Waw! Aku juga ingin bergabung hyung! Aku ingin melihat penampilan hyung dan converse."

Namjoon menyeringai, "datang ke klub akhir pekan ini." Yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan sayang dikepalanya dari Seokjin.

"Apa?! Kau ingin mengajak Joungkook untuk ke klub malam? Sadarlah! Kalian berdua itu masih dibawah umur!" bentak Seokjin. "dan lagi, converse itu grup hip hop rap, Joungkook. Kau hanya pandai bernyanyi, tapi tidak untuk rap."

"aku bisa belajar. Iyakan Namjoon hyung?" ucap Joungkook mencoba mencari dukungan Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Aku tak yakin, brat."

Dan sekarang Joungkook ikutan menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon, "Hyung menyebalkan."

"ya, terima kasih."

Seokjin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Joungkook.

"Nikmati saja masa SMA mu Joungkook, jangan buat masalah." Ucap Seokjin bijak. Joungkook hanya mendengus kesal dan tak menanggapinya.

"dengarkan apa kata kakakmu. Cypher juga ja – "

Namjoon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Joungkook sudah lebih dulu maju dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia melotot penuh ancaman pada Namjoon.

"hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Joungkook? Kita tengah makan. Dan kau mau bicara apa Namjoon?"

Namjoon memandang tajam ke arah Joungkook, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Seokjin, "Tak apa, priincess, tak ada apa-apa."

Lalu ketiganya kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dengan Namjoon yang masih mempertahankan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah Joungkook. Ia berbicara tanpa suara pada namja Jeon didepannya itu.

 _Awas kau nanti, brat!_

.

.

.

Namjoon mengantar Seokjin hinga depan pintu. Joungkook sudah keburu kabur duluan sebelum Namjoon melakukan apapun pada namja itu. Sedangkan Seokjin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Namjoon bingung, karena namja itu terlihat sangat kesal pada Joungkook.

"Princess, mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan tidur disini." Ucap Namjoon. Seokjin memandangnya bingung, "Kenapa?" lalu raut wajahnya yang tadi kecewa cepat-cepat ia ubah dengan sebuah seringaian, "Ah, maksudku syukurlah. Kau memang harus pulang kerumah dan berhenti bermalam disini."

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin yang ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri hanya mengulum senyumnya geli, "Tenang saja, begitu urusanku dirumah selesai, aku akan kembali kesini."

Seokjin mendengus, "Tidak perlu kembali kesini." Jawabnya ketus.

Namjoon terkekeh dan mencolek dagu Seokjin, "Kenapa kau ketus sekali, hm? Siapa yang semalam membalas ciumanku?"

Wajah Seokjin memanas dengan cepat, ia yakin pipinya pasti berwarna merah sekarang. Ia tak menjawab godaan Namjoon dan hanya memalingkan pandangannya, "Semalam aku hanya khilaf." Gumamnya malu.

Namjoon mengacak rambut Seokjin dan terkekeh, "Khilaf saja setiap saat, princess. Setahuku, khilafmu semalam sesuai dengan kata hatimu."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Memang apa kata hatiku?!" Seokjin kembali menatap sengit Namjoon. Wajahnya maasih panas, dan ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membalas tatapan Namjoon.

Namjoon sedikit menundukkan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Seokjin, "Hatimu berkata, bahwa kau menginginkanku." Lalu kembali berdiri tegak setelah membisikkan kalimat penuh godaan itu.

Wajah Seokjin semakin merona parah, bahkan sampai ke kedua telinganya. Dan Namjoon kembali tertawa melihat betapa manisnya ekspresi Seokjin saat ini.

"jangan mengada-ada. Terserahlah! Aku mau berangkat sekarang."

Dan sebelum Namjoon melakukan hal-hal yang lebih parah padanya, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu depan dan setengah membantingnya saat menutup.

"Dia sangat imut, membuatku harus pintar-pintar menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya."

Lalu Namjoon berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Ia berencana untuk pulang hari ini. Ia sedang tak ingin mencari malasalah dengan appanya yang baru saja pulang dari negara entah mana itu.

"Hah~ tuan Kim benar-benar menyebalkan." Gumamnya sembari memsuki kamarnya dan Seokjin. Kkk, ia sendiri yang mengklaim ruangan itu menjadi kamarnya juga.

Namjoon tiba-ttiba mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi di atas meja nakas samping ranjang, "Dasar ceroboh." Ia bergumam geli saat mengenali ponsel Seokjin.

Seringai Namjoon muncul begitu saja, ia memiliki sebuah kegiatan bagus untuk membunuh waktu sebelum pulang, "Sepertinya melihat ponsel Seokjin tidak ada salahnya."

Dan 15 menit penuh dilakukan Namjoon untuk menjelajahi ponsel Seokjin. Membuka folder, foto, video, kontak, riwayat browser, riwayat panggilan, bahkan sampai pesan masuk.

"Wah, dia tega menamaiku hanya _Kim Namjoon._ "

Namjoon kembali menyeringai dan mengganti namanya di ponsel Seokjin menjadi _Namjoonie~3_ dengan emoticon love disampingnya. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjaannya. Ia memang pintar mengambil kesempatan.

"Ah, tidak seru. Aku tidak menemukan appaun yang bisa membut Seokjin malu. Bahkan riwayat browsernya tidak aneh-aneh dan dia tidak menyimapan satupun video porno. Aku jadi semakin meragukan kelelakiannya."

Tapi tiba-tiba Namjoon jutsru menyeringai semakin lebar, "Ah, Aku lupa. Aku sudah pernah menjadi saksi mata kalau dia memang seorang namja tulen."

Namjoon kembali membuka ponsel Seokjin, kali ini sasarannya pesan masuk disana. Dan yang ia dapati bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya membully Seokjin, tapi justru membuatnya semakin mengasihani hidup namja cantik itu. Belum puas dengan ibu yang meninggalkannya bersama Joungkook, sekarang, bahkan yeoja itu memakai kartu kredit Seokjin hingga tagihannya membengkak. Puluhan pesan peringatan dari bank membuat Namjoon penasaran berapa jumlah uang yang harus dibayar Seokjin untuk menutup kartu kreditnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang."

.

.

.

 **END**

Kalau sesuai dengan plot awal, mungkin 3-4 chap lagi sudah end. Hehe~

Dan sepertinya langsung saja. Gomawo sudah membaca sampai chapter ini, aku terharu, hiks.

Terima kasih bnyk atas waktu dan review nya~ Sselamat bertemu chapter depan~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 8 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Suasana hati Seokjin 3 hari ini berada di tingkatan paling atas. meski Namjoon sudah tiga hari ini juga tidak lagi menginap di rumahnya, tapi setiap hari, bahkan hampir setiap jam namja itu selalu mengirim pesan kepadanya. Entah itu pesan yang dapat membuat pipi Seokjin merona, hingga pesan yang membuat Seokjin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah sekian tahun tak lagi memiliki kekasih, ia merasa seakan memiliki seorang kekasih lagi dengan segala pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Namjoon tiga hari ini.

 _From: Namjooniee~3_

Bahkan nama yang ia simpan di ponselnya tak ia ganti, meski ia tahu, bahwa Namjoon sudah membuka ponselnya tanpa ijin, tapi siapa peduli? Lebih penting memikirkan keadaan jantungnya yang sudah tak menentu sekarang.

 _Kencan akhir minggu ini. Aku jemput._

Seokjin terdiam. Wajahnya tak lagi menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Padahal setengah jam sejak ia pulang dari kantor dan hanya duduk santai di depan TV, ia sudah dibuat tersenyum seperti orang gila oleh pesan-pesan cheesy yang dikirim Namjoon untuknya.

Tapi, mendapat pesan terakhir itu, entah kenapa senyumnya hilang meski pipinya masih merona.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan ketersediaanku! Ini namanya perintah! Perintah!"

"Sudahlah, hyung juga mau. Tak usah sok jual mahal."

Tiba-tiba suara Joungkook menimpali dari belakang, bahkan adiknya itu ikut mengintip layar ponselnya.

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dan memukul kepala Joungkook yang tengah menunduk di bahunya, "Yah! Dasar tidak sopan?!"

Joungkook terkekeh dan berjalan memutari sofa untuk ikut duduk disamping Seokjin.

"jadi, sudah resmi nih sama Namjoon hyung?" Joungkook bertanya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Seokjin yang diberi pertanyaan dan tatapan menggoda seperti itu semakin merona parah, bahkan sampai ia mengipasi wajahnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang resmi, hah? Kau pikir kita mau menikah?!" jawab Seokjin ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Joungkook dan berpura kembali sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Joungkook terkekeh dan dengan sengaja mengusap rambut Seokjin, "Tak apa, seokjinnie, tak apa kok menikah dengan Namjoon hyung." Bahkan bersikap seakan-akan lebih tua dari kakaknya itu.

Seokjin mendelik tajam dan sekali lagi memukul kepala Joungkook, "Seokjinnie?! Yah! Kau sungguh tak sopan, Joungkook ah. Panggil aku hyung~" Joungkook tertawa puas, meski kepalanya harus rela terkena pukulan mematikan milik kakak lelakinya itu.

"Makan diluar yuk, hyung!" ajak Joungkook tiba—tiba.

Seokjin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memandang wajah Joungkook ragu, "Makan diluar? Kau tak ingin hyung masakkan sesuatu?"

"tidak. Aku ingin makan diluar berdua berama hyung. Sudah lama tidak makan malam berdua. Apalagi besok setelah Namjoon hyung sudah resmi dengan hyung, pasti hyung akan selalu berdua dengan namja itu."

Seokjin menatap tajam ke arah Joungkook yang sudah berdiri, bersiap pergi dari sana.

"Resmi apanya sih! Jeon Joungkook jangan kabur! Kemari kau!"

.

.

.

Seokjin akhirnya luluh – walau memang awalnya ia tak berniat menolak – dan makan malam diluar berdua dengan Joungkook. Dan namja Jeon itu yang memilih, Lamb skewer. Anak itu sedang tergila-gila dengan daging yang cukup mahal itu.

"jadi sebenarnya, bagaimana hubungan hyung dengan Kim Namjoon?" tanya Joungkook setelah 15 menit keduanya hanya diam dengan makanan masing-masing.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya, "hubungan apa? Aku dan Namjoon tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Joungkook mendengus geli mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya itu, "tidak ada hubungan tapi saling berkirim pesan dan saling berbagi berciuman."

Kepalan tangan Seokjin langsung mendarat di kepala Joungkook, bahkan menekannya dengan kekuatan penuh, "aku dan Namjoon tidak berciuman sembarangan! Dan memang kau tidak berkirim pesan dengan temanmu, hah?!" tangan Joungkook langsung berusaha mengusap kepalanya, karena rasa nyeri akibat pukulan Seokjin tidak main-main.

"Hyung ingin membunuhku?!" teriaknya sebal.

"makanya, jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh."

"ngomong-ngomong, dimana Namjoon hyung sekarang? Aku sudah tidak melihatnya 3 hari ini." Tanya Joungkook begitu kepalanya sudah tak nyeri lagi. Ia tak mau lagi terkena pukulan mematikan Seokjin yang sudah 3 kali ia dapatkan sejak membahas mengenai hubungan kakaknya dengan Namjoon.

"aku tak tahu. Mungkin diumahnya." Jawab Seokjin asal. "dia juga punya rumah untuk ditinggali."

Lalu secara aneh kedua kakak beradik itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Seokjin yang sudah bertemu makanan memang fokus pada hal yang ia sukai itu. Dan Joungkook, ia memang memakan makanannya, tapi matanya tak fokus dan sesekali melirik ke rah Seokjin.

"hyung."

Seokjin mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring didepannya dan memandang Joungkook, "ya?"

Joungkook menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, "sebenarnya, ada hal pentinng yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan hyung."

Tangan Seokjin berhenti bekerja dan tersimpan rapi diatas meja, siap mendengarkan penjelasan dari adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum, mencoba membuat Joungkook sedikit rileks, karena ekspresi wajah namja Jeon itu begitu terlihat gugup.

"ini tentang eomma."

Kening Seokjin mengernyit begitu mendengar kata 'eomma' keluar dari bibir Joungkook. Entahlah, ia sudah tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Joungkook menyebut kata 'eomma' dengan konotasi yang sama dengan mksudnya.

Senyum Seokjin semakin lebar, di pikirannya sudah berlarian berbagai kemungkinan baik yang akan membuat Joungkook merubah cara pandangnya pada sang eomma.

"kemarin dia ke rumah."

Senyum Seokjin menghilang begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Bahkan kedua bersaudara itu kini memasang wajah datar, saling menatap dengan intens satu sama lain.

Joungkook menelan ludahnya gugup, "Yeoja itu meminta uang."

Seokjin terdiam, ia tak menanggapi kalimat Joungkook dan tidak mencoba memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Ia merasa kecolongan. Eommanya tak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak 3 hari kemarin, dan ia pikir sang eomma tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tapi, jika sang eomma sudah sampai pergi ke Seoul hanya untuk menemuinya dan meminta uang, berarti yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya itu benar-benar butuh.

Mengerti raut wajah Seokjin yang tidak menyenangkan, Joungkook kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"dia hanya duduk sebentar. Bahkan aku tak mau repot-reopt menawarkan minum. Dia sendiri yang langsung masuk begitu aku bukakan pintu. Dan setelah mengetahui hyung tidak dirumah, yeoja itu langsung pergi lagi. Katanya akan kembali lagi. Entahlah, aku juga tak peduli."

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"gwenchana, Joungkook ah. Biar nanti hyung menelpon eomma. Jja, sekarang ayo kita habiskan makan malamnya."

Joungkook memandang Seokjin sangsi, "serius hyung? Maksudku kita bukan keluarga kaya yang bisa mengeluarkan uang kapanpun kita inginkan. Dan kemarin aku melihat eomma menggunakan mobil baru. Pasti eomma sudah menggunakan banyak uang kan?"

Tangan Seokjin terulur dan menggenggam tangan Joungkook, "Tak apa Joungkook. Tak usah kau pikirkan. Urusan uang biarkan hyung yang mengurusnya. Tugasmu hanya belajar dan jangan membuat masalah, oke?"

Joungkook mengangguk, meski masih ada kerutan samar di keningnya, "aku menyayangimu. Jangan lupakan bahwa kau masih memilikiku, hyung."

"iya, joungkookie~ hyung juga menyayangimu."

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Joungkook dewasa, kedua kakak beradik itu tidur di ranjang yang sama, didalam selimut yang sama dan dalam posisi saling bepelukan. Namun, jika dulu Joungkook yang selalu meringkuk dalam pelukan Seokjin, kini sang kakak yang berada dalam rengkuhan sang adik.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Seokjin tak berhenti tersenyum, sampai-sampai Yoongi yang duduk disebelahnya mengernyit takut. Meski biasanya Seokjin memang selalu memasang wajah ramahnya, tapi hari ini kebahagiaannya sudah overload, sampai meluber kemana-mana.

"hyung, bisakah berhenti tersenyum? Aku mulai takut berada didekatmu." Ucap Yoongi saat mereka tengah makan siang bersama dikantin. Ada Jimin juga disana.

Seokjin bukannya menurut, ia justru tersenyum semakin lebar, "aku tengah bahagia, Yoongi ya. Tidak salahkan kalau aku tersenyum?"

Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat Seokjin yang benar-benar bahagia berlebihan seperti ini.

"memang ada berita bahagia apa hyung?" tanya Jimin. Ia yang baru bertemu dengan Seokjin 30 menit yang lalu saat jam makan siang juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Seokjin yang tertuang kemana-mana.

Ada sedikit ragu saat akan bercerita pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Karena well, ia tak mau menjadi bahan ejekan keduanya untuk berbulan-bulan kedepan.

Seokjin berdehem pelan, lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi yang duduk didepannya, "menurutmu, apakah aneh jika aku mengencani anak SMA yang lebih muda 7 tahun dariku?"

Jimin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miring, sedangkan Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang. Jimin kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, seakan tidak mendengar curhatan Seokjin, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang mulai memandang Seokjin serius.

"Kalau aku balas bertanya. Apakah hyung merasa tak nyaman menyukainya? Apa hyung membenci perasaan hyung? Apa hyung merasa tidak bahagia saat bersama anak itu? Hyung akan menjawab apa?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak. Aku justru merasa sangat nyaman dengannya, aku juga tidak membenci perasaanku. Bahkan aku sangat bahagia saat bersamanya."

"berarti tak ada yang salah dan aneh jika hyung mengencani anak yang lebih muda 7 tahun dari hyung. Lagipula hanya beda 7 tahun. Ada puluhan pasangan di dunia ini yang terpaut usia jauh lebih banyak dari itu." Ucap Yoongi bijak. Yang mendapatkan sebuah usapan lembut dikepalanya dari Jimin.

"apakah anak itu bermarga Kim dan bernama Namjoon?" tanya Jimin dengan nada menggoda. Yoongi tertawa dan mengajak Jimin untuk melakukan high five

Seokjin mengerang kesal, ia tahu, bagaimanapun kedua orang didepannya itu pasti akan mengoloknya, "Bukan Kim, bukan Namjoon."

"lalu? Siapa namanya? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya, hyung. Atau mungkin ia berada satu grup denganku." Tambah Yoongi. Seokjin berdecak dan memukul lengan yongi main-main.

"jangan mulai menggodaku, Yoongi. Kumohon." Ucapnya memelas. Yoongi tidak mendengarkannya dan terus melontarkan petanyaan yang memojokkan Seokjin, hingga membuat wajah lelaki cantik itu memerah.

"lalu, berita bahagia apa yang membuat hyung tidak berhenti tersenyum seharian?" Jimin tiba-tiba menyela pertengkaran tidak penting Yoongi dan Seokjin. Bahkan Jimin sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang tengah dibahas dua uke didepannya itu.

Senyuman Seokjin kembali lagi begitu Jimin bertanya begitu. Niatnya untuk memukul kepala Yoongi menguap begitu saja, "nanti malam anak itu mengajakku kencan." Jawabnya lirih. Hampir-hampir tak bisa didengar oleh Jimin.

"Cie~ yang kemaren aja bilang gak bakal kencan ama Namjoon. Sekarang justru berbunga-bunga." Lagi-lagi Yoongi menggoda Seokjin. Sedangkan Jimin ikut tertawa bersama kekasihnya, "ternyata ucapanku terkabul ya, hyung. Hyung memang hanya menunggu waktu untuk menjadi kekasih Namjoon."

Seokjin mengerang, "Jangan sebut nama anak itu! Memalukan?!"

"memang, sekarang apa hubungan hyung dengan Namjoon?" pertanyaan Jimin satu ini membuat Seokjin terdiam. Ia memandang bingung ke arah pasangan dihadapannya.

"hubungan ya? Aku juga tak tahu. Kami belum pernah membahas mengenai komitemen untuk berhubungan."

Yoongi tanpa diduga memukulkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja, membuat Jimin dan Seokjin berjengit kaget, bahkan beberapa karyawan lain yang tengah makan di kantin ikut melirik ke meja mereka

"hyung jangan mau digantung tanpa status seperti ini! Meski Namjoon lebih muda dari hyung, anak itu pasti sudah tahu bagaimana memulai sebuah hubungan. Hyung harus meminta kepastian pada Namjoon."

Seokjin hanya meringis mendengar kalimat menggebu dari Yoongi. Ia tidak menanggapinya dan justru sibuk melayangkan pemintaan maafnya pada penghuni kantin yang lain.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, sayang." Ucap Jimin sembari memeluk bahu Yoongi, mencoba membuat kekasihnya itu kembali ke karakternya yang bisanya, bukan Yoongi yang ribut seperti ini.

Meski Seokjin mencoba acuh dengan kalimat Yoongi, sedikit banyak ia juga berpikir mengenai statusnya dengan Namjoon. Dan ia juga sudah membuat note untuk dirinya sendiri, ia harus meminta kejelasan Namjoon nanti malam.

.

.

.

Setelah memberitahu Joungkook bahwa ia akan pergi malam ini – dan Seokjin tidak sebodoh itu hingga memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya ia akan kencan dengan Namjoon – adik lelakinya itu langsung pamit akan pergi ke rumah Taehyung. Dan katanya, _jika aku tidak dirumah saat hyung pulang, berarti aku menginap di tempat Taehyung._

Bagus Jeon Joungkook, lanjutkan saja. Sering-serng saja menginap di rumah Taehyung, agar Seokjin bisa memiliki banyak waktu berdua dengan Namjoon. Dan pikiran kotor Seokjin mulai membayangkan puluhan adegan yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Namjoon saat rumah kosong.

"enyahkan kpikiran kotormu, Kim Seokjin!"

Kepala Seokjin menggeleng cepat, berusaha mmengusir pikiran apapun itu yang sempat melintas di otaknya. Ia kembali membawa fokus pandangannya ke kaca full body yang terpasang di kamarnya. Yang baru saja dibelikan Namjoon minggu lalu. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba mematut dirinya, mencoba melihat adakah yang kurang dari penampilannya malam ini.

"kurasa ini yang paling baik dianatara yang lain." Gumam Seokjin. Ia mengamati tubuhnya yang kini memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang ia tumpuk dengan sweater v-necknya yang berwarna kuning cerah. Ia memakai sebuah celana berwarna putih yang membalut kakinya dengan sempurna.

"kau sudah cantik, sayang." Sebuah suara serak dan cukup berat itu menyapa pendengaran Seokjin. Suara yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak ia dengarkan secara langsung, hanya melalui beberapa panggilan yang juga jarang mereka lakukan.

Seokjin segera membalik tubuhnya, menemukan sosok Namjoon yang tengah bersandar dipintu kamarnya. Bersedakap dan memasang senyum andalannya, "kau memakai apapun tetap mempesona, princess. Tapi aku tetap lebih suka kau yang tidak memakai apapun."

Seokjin mendengus dan kembali berbalik, memunggungi Namjoon untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Astaga! Namjoon terlihat sangat mempesona malam ini dengan turtle neck putih dan jas hitam selututnya.

"Tenang Seokjin, tenang. Baru 3 hari kau tidak bertemu makhluk itu dan kini kau gugup hanya berhadapan dengannya?" gumam Seokjin sembari berpura memberesskan kekacauan yang ia buat hanya untuk memilih baju kencannya dengan Namjoon.

Seringai Namjoon langsung keluar begitu melihat Seokjin yang menghindarinya dengan wajah merona. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati namja cantik itu dan langsung memeluknya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak mencoba melakukan lebih dan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Seokjin, memberikan satu dua kecupan disana.

"aku merinduanmu."

Bisikan Namjoon mengirimkan getaran yang membuat Seokjin hampir-hampir ambruk jika saja Namjoon tidak menahan tubuhnya. Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melepas pelukan Namjoon dan segera berbalik untuk gantian memeluknya. Dengan begini, ia bisa dengan bebas menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat telinga Seokjin yang memerah. Namun ia tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya balas memeluk pinggang Seokjin. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggungnya, mencoba membuat namja cantik itu rileks.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Suara lirih Seokjin benar-benar pelan, hampir-hampir tak terdengar jika ia tidak memasang pendengarannya baik-baik. Ia mengulum senuymnya dan membalas dengan mencium sisi kepala Seokjin, "I miss you the most, princess."

Dan tawa Namjoon pecah saat merasakan remasan Seokjin pada punggungnya, sepertinya namja cantik itu benar-benar merona parah. Bahkan ia bisa membayangkan uap imajiner keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"sekarang, ayo kita pergi untuk melaksanakan kencan kita."

.

.

.

Kencan Seokjin dan Namjoon diawali dengan sebuah makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah yang bahkan Seokjin tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir akan pernah mencicipi masakan disana. Dan dengan gampangnya Namjoon memesan menu tanpa melihat daftarnya, sekaan-akan ia sudah hafal diluar kepala.

"kau sering kesini?" tanya Seokjin saat Namjoon menarik sebuah kursi untuknya. Ia menggumamakan terima kasih dan dibalas Namjoon dengan senyum berdimplenya. Namjoon memutari meja untuk dudu diseberang.

"beberapa kali." Jawab Namjoon singkat. "Aku mengenal salah seorang yang bekerja disini." Tambahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, siapa tahu ia juga bisa berkenalan dengan teman Namjoon dan bisa kembali lagi kesini, tanpa mengeluarkan uang ratusan ribu won hanya untuk seporsi makan malam.

"Siapa? Apakah chefnya? Atau pekerja part-time? Atau pelayannya?"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar spekulasi Seokjin, "princess, sebelum kujawab, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Lingkaran pertemananku sepertinya sedikit berbeda denganmu. Diluar statusku sebagai pelajar SMA, status sosialku jika boleh sombong, jauh berada diatasmu."

Penjelasan Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat diatas pahanya. Ia tahu, meski Namjoon sebelumnya belum pernah menjelaskan, dari tingkah laku dan juga bagaimana mudahnya Namjoon mengeluarkan uang, ia sudah bisa menebak tingkat sosial namja itu.

"Jadi, siapa kenalanmu?" tapi Seokjin tetap melanjutkan bertanya. Kali ini minus tatapan berbinarnya.

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya pelan, yang entah kenapa terlihat sensual dimata Seokjin. Dalam hati namja cantik itu merutuki pikirannya yang tak berhenti membayangkan hal-hal kotor.

"Pemilik restoran ini adalah rekan kerja appa, dan anaknya berteman cukup baik denganku."

Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah bisa membayangkan jawaban setipe ini yang akan keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Namjoon tetap saja membuatnya speechless. Jika pemilik restoran semewah dan sebesar ini adalah rekan kerja appa Namjoon, berarti, bukankah keluarga Namjoon sangat kaya?

"Namjoon." Seokjin memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Namjoon yang berada di atas meja. Ia memandang penuh harap ke arah Namjoon yang juga balas memandangnya.

"bisakah kau bercerita mengenai dirimu? Kau sudah mengetahui segalanya tentangku. Tapi aku tak tahu sama sekali mengenai kehidupanmu. Hanya sebatas bahwa kau anak SMA dan bergabung dengan converse. Selain itu aku tak tahu apapun."

Namjoon terdiam, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Seokjin, meski tangannya masih balas menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum kembali menatap Seokjin. Kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman simpel yang lagi-lagi memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"jangan berpikir bahwa kehidupanku seperti di drama yang sering kau tonton. Aku bukan anak broken home yang memiliki seorang ayah workaholic yang sampai melupakan anaknya dan memiliki banyak istri simpanan. Karena hidupku tidak semengenaskan itu."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis karena Namjoon seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia bisa mengingat beberapa drama yang sejenis.

"well, yang kutahu dan kuyakini, ibuku adalah satu-satunya istri yang dimiliki appa. Namun eomma sudah meninggal jauh sebelum aku bisa mengingat apapun. Kata appa, eomma meninggal saat umurku belum genap 5 tahun. Sehingga hanya appa satu-satunya yang kupunya. Kenyatannya, hubunganku dan appa tidak buruk, bahkan cukup baik. Sesekali appa masih menghubungiku. Meski sesekali dalam kamusku adalah sebulan sekali atau bahkan beberapa bulan sekali. Tapi itu sudah cukup menurutku. Aku tahu, meski appa selalu berada jauh diluar sana, tapi dia selalu mengawasiku melalu Park ahjussi. Kehidupanku cukup baik kan?"

Seokjin membalas senyum Namjoon. Tapi masih ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Namun, sebelum ia sempat bertanya lagi, pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"kau bisa bertanya sambil makan, princess." Ucap Namjoon saat melihat Seokjin yang masih mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar dan melepas genggaman Namjoon untuk mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Seokjin tak akan bisa menyebutkan menu makan malamnya kali ini, karena ia bahkan tak tahu namanya. Namun yang pasti, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

"jadi, kenapa kau bisa menjadi anak nakal yang hobi berkelahi?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku tidak suka berkelahi. Mereka saja yang ingin mencari masalah denganku. Dan sebagai seorang namja, bukankah cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkelahi?!"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pikiranmu. Aku seorang namja, tapi aku tidak menggunakan perkelahian untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

Namjoon tertawa, "karena kau bukan namja sejati, princess."

"yah! Kau pikir aku namja jejadian?!"

"well, kau berada di posisi yang mengerang dibawahku."

"hah! Apa-apaan itu?!"

"kkk~ lupakan saja, princess. Ada yang masih ingin kau tanyakan?"

Seokjin menngambil waktu untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menhembuskannya kasar. Berbicara dengan Namjoon memang bisa menguras energinya, belum lagi pipinya yang terasa terbakar.

"jadi, apakah appamu diam saja melihat dirimu yang seperti ini?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Entahlah. Appa memang akan menasihatiku beberapa kali. Bahkan tiga hari dirumah aku benar-benar dihabisi oleh appa. Beratus nasihat seakan menjadi makananku. Tapi appa tidak melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti mengurungku atau memperlakukanku kasar."

Tiba-tiba Seokjin tersenyum kikuk, ia sedikit ragu untuk bertanya mengenai topik ini, "lalu, mengenai orientasi seksualmu? Eum, maksudku apakah appamu tahu bajwa kau menyukai err namja?"

Kekehan Namjoon membuat Seokjin semakin bersemu, ia merasa malu telah bertanya hal yang menurutnya sangat pribadi. "aku dan appa sudah memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak mengurusi masalah pribadi masing-masing. Jadi, orientasi seksualku bukan urusannya."

"hah~ aku tak bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu dan appamu."

"tak perlu dipahami, princess. Sekarang habiskan makan malammu dan lanjutkan kencan kita."

"memang kita akan kemana?"

Namjoon tersenyum, lagi-lagi membuat Seokjin terpesona, "Kau ingin kemana?"

Seokjin berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kencan mereka selanjutanya, "Hangang?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk di kap mobil milik Namjoon. Mobil mewah berwarna merah itu membuat beberapa orang yang juga tengah menikmati pemandangan malam di tepi sungai Han melirik ke arah mereka. Mobil Namjoon sangat mencolok.

Tangan Namjoon menyangga tubuhnya dibelakang, sehingga ia seakan bersandar dan membiarkan Seokjin tetap duduk manis disampingnya. Seokjin menekuk kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dia atas lipatan lututnya. Ia memandang berbagai warna dari lampu dan music yang diputar disana. Ia pernah kemari sebelumnya, bersama Joungkook. Tapi, berdua bersama Namjoon di spot paling diminati untuk kencan membuat jantungnya tidak mau tenang.

"apa kita hanya akan saling diam dan tidak melakukan apapun?" tanya Namjoon setelah bermenit-menit keduanya hanya diam. Seokjin menoleh kebelakang, melihat Namjoon yang kini menatapnya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, "Memang kau ingin kita melakukan apa?" tanyanya pelan. Angin malam yang cukup kencang membuat beberapa rambutnya terbang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Namjoon yang melihat itu seakan otomatis menegakkan duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah Seokjin, "wajahmu tertutupi." Gumamnya lembut. Tangannya tidak beranjak dari wajah Seokjin, justru mengusap pipi Seokjin yang masih memerah.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk, melepas pelukannya di lipatan kakinya dan begeser mendekat. Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Seokjin, membawa tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

Keduanya kini berbaring dan Namjoon membiarkan lengannya sebagai bantal Seokjin. Mereka telentang, memandang langit malam seoul yang bersih tak berbintang. Mungkin tertutupi awan, atau apapun itu. Suara music dari speaker yang dipasang disekeliling mereka masih terdengar samar, karena memang Namjoon mencari spot yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

"aku ingin menciummu."

Seokjin reflek menoleh begitu mendengar suara Namjoon. Ia mendapati lelaki itu tengah menatapnya intens. Keduanya hanya diam dan saling bertatapan. Perlahan, Namjoon menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekat, menaungi tubuh Seokjin yang kini berada dibawahnya. Langit malam yang tadi menjadi pemandangan satu-satunya diatasnya, kini berganti menjadi wajah Namjoon. Yang bahkan nafasnya bisa ia rasakan berbenturan dengan miliknya.

Tangan Namjoon yang tidak menjadi bantal Seokjin bergerak menulusuri lengan kanan namja itu, mencari jemarinya untuk ia genggam. Kaki keduanya saling membelit, dengan Seokjin yang mulai gelisah. Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur, apalagi merasakan hidung Namjoon yang menyentuh ringan pipi kirinya.

"kau sangat mempesona malam ini, princess." Bisik Namjoon tepat ditelinga Seokjin. Ia menyempatkan untuk memberi sebuah ciuman ringan disana, membuat sekujur tubuh Seokjin meremang. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan balas menggenggam tangan Namjoon erat. Posisi mereka benar-benar terlalu intim buatnya.

 _Chup chup_

Namjoon mencium kedua mata Seokjin, membuatnya terbuka. Dalam keadaan mata yang terbuka lebar, Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin, tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka. Ia menempelkan kedua bibir mereka selama 3 detik sebelum mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan memagut lembut belahan merah milik Seokjin. Ia benar-benar memperlakukan Seokjin dengan lembut, memagut dengan hati-hati bibir atas dan bawah miliknya, menyapu seluruh sisi bibir Seokjin dengan lidahnya.

"eungh." Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat bibir Namjoon menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyapa seluruh bagian mulutnya, membuatnya melenguh saat lidah itu menyapa langit-langit mulutnya.

Namjon benar-benar pencium yang sangat handal.

Namun, ciuman lembut yang memabukkan itu hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari 3 menit, karena selanjutnya, seorang Kim Namjoon mulai menunjukkan taring aslinya. Ia mulai mencium Seokjin dengan ganas, melibatkan gigi, lidah dan bibirnya yang sangat luar biasa. Membuat Seokjin hanya bisa mengerang dan membalas sebisanya.

 _Chup chup chup_

Namjoon mengecup cepat bibir Seokjin sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. Nafas keduanya masih menjadi satu, bahkan tautan saliva diantara bibir keduanya belum terlepas, sampai Seokjin mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku akan memberimu satu pengalaman seks yang luar biasa."

Dan Seokjin dikeadaan yang tidak bisa membuatnya menolak. Jadi, ia hanya bisa kembali melenguh dan mengerang saat Namjoon kembali menciumnya dan kali ini mengangkat tubuhnya memasuki mobil.

Mungkin, beberapa jam kedepan akan ada mobil yang bergoyang disalah satu sudut sungai Han.

.

.

.

Mobil merah milik Namjoon berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Seokjin. Namun keduanya tidak ada yang turun, bahkan Seokjin sekalipun. Kemeja putih yang tadi ia pakai sudah hilang, robek akibat ketidaksabaran Namjoon. Hingga kini ia hanya memakai sweater V-neck yang ditutupi Namjoon dengan mantel hitamnya. Aroma khas sehabis seks masih menguar tajam didalam mobil, dan hal itu membuat pipi Seokjin tidak berhenti merona.

"Maaf, aku merusak kemejamu. Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru, princess."

Namjoon yang pertama memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak mereka pulang dari Hangang. Respon Seokjin hanya berupa lirikan sekilas dan anggukan samar. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Namjoon sekarang.

"A – aku akan masuk sekarang. Maaf sudah mengotori mobilmu." Suara lirih Seokjin membuat Namjoon mengulum senyumnya. Namja cantik disampingnya benar-benar menggemaskan, mengabaikan tentang umurnya yang lebih tua.

"Terima kasih untuk kencannya malam ini." Kali ini Seokjin memberanikan diri dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Namjoon. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Namjoon tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Seokjin yang terlihat merekah dan merah sempurna akibat ia cumbu terlalu lama. "Sama-sama, princess."

Dengan cepat Seokjin membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Namjoon sebentar sebelum berlari memasuki rumahnya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakukan Seokjin yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"astaga~ dia benar-benar bertingkah tidak sesuai umurnya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hueee, ottohke~ maafkan aku yang baru update sekarang. Apalagi kemaren aku salah nulis, harusnya masih **TBC,** belum **END.** Hehehe, masih ada dua atau tiga chap lagi sebelum end, jadi sabar ya~

Mungkin cerita yang aku tulis membosankan, karena well, aku memang gak banyak masukin konflik disetiap fic yang aku tulis, karena aku punya prinsip, _Jika hidup di dunia nyata sudah sulit, kenapa di dunia fiksi yang kita bisa menjadi 'pembuat' ceritanya juga kita buat sulit?_ Jadi aku sangat menjunjung tinggi kebahagaian tokoh di ceritaku, hehehehehe

Terima kasih atas segala waktu dan reviewanya, yang masih setia menunggu fic ini. Hiks, akan kuusahakan bakal cepat update, tapi gak janji. Semester 3 itu menakutkan, kkkk

Annyeong~


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 9 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Setelah semalaman suntuk Seokjin tidur sangat nyenyak, dengan sebuah sms dari Namjoon yang sangat cheesy –

 _Selamat tidur, princess. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di mimpi._

– Seokjin mendapati dirinya menjadi lebih semangat untuk menjalani hari ini. Meski ada satu hal yang membuatnya cukup ribut pagi tadi.

 _Kissmark_

Karena memang Namjoon bukan seseorang yang akan membiarkan pasangan seksnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya. Hingga Seokjin harus memutar otak untuk menutupi kissmark yang menutupi leher hingga pangkal pahanya. Beruntung ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, hingga ia tidak akan dilihat aneh jika memakai sweater turtle neck berwarna hijau muda yang ia rangkap dengan mantel hitam Namjoon. Sepertinya menggunakan milik Namjoon tak apa, sekalian ia cuci nanti sepulang kerja.

"Cie~ yang semalam habis kencan." Kalimat penuh godaan itu menjadi ucapan selamat pagi dari sahabatnya itu. Dan Seokjin hanya mengulum senyumnya dengan wajah merona, tidak mencoba untuk menyangkal.

Yoongi menggeser duduknya mendekati meja Seokjin, ia tanpa meminta ijin tiba-tiba menarik kerah turtle neck miliknya dan bersiul menggoda, "Woho~ sepertinya semalam kau benar-benar menikmati kencanmu, sampai meninggalkan banyak bercak merah di lehermu, hyung."

Seokjin mengulum senyumnya, diam-diam tangannya membenarkan kerah yang tadi dibuka Yoongi, "well, aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana."

"sering-sering saja hyung terbawa suasana." Goda Yoongi lagi. Seokjin mengerang sebal, "kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat menyebalkan Yoongi ya? Sejak kapan kau suka menggodaku?!"

Yoongi terkkeh melihat Seokjin yang mengerutkan keningnya sebal, "menggoda hyung akhir-akhir ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan apa hyung diberi kado berupa mantel ber merk dengan harga yang sangat fantastis?"

Rona merah dipipi Seokjin semakin menjadi, "ini milik Namjoon. Semalam ia meminjamiku ini."

"hey, hyung. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, apalagi sahabatnya itu berbisik cukup pelan, "apa?"

"semalam, apa hyung diajak ke rumah Namjoon? Atau kalian melakukannya di hotel? Dan aku yakin tak mungkin di rumah hyung, kau pasti tak mau ambil resiko ketahuan Joungkook. Jadi, kalian melakukannya dimana?"

Seokjin tak bisa lagi menahan rona merah diwajahnya, bahkan menyebar sampai telinganya. Astaga! Kejadian semalam bena-benar memalukan untuk diceritakan. Ia haya bisa mengerang sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Yoongi.

"hyung?"

"aku sangat malu, Yoongi ya. Semalam seakan-akan bukan aku yang menjalani kencan. Ya, itu bukan aku, pasti bukan aku."

Tawa Yoongi pecah melihat aksi Seokjin yang mnurutnya sangat menggemaskan, "memang hyung dan Namjoon melakukan apa? Hanya bercinta kan?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, memandang Yoongi dengan wajah memerahnya yang sangat kentara, "kau pasti tak akan percaya jika kuberitahu."

"memang apa?" dan Yoongi justru menatap penuh minat pada Seokjin.

"semalam, kami melakukannya di mobil Namjoon."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Yoongi memekik, pekikan yang bukan Yoongi sekali.

"Astaga hyung! Serius? Aku tak menyangknya, astaga~ apa yang sudah dilakukan anak SMA itu terhadapmu, hyung?!"

Dan Seokjin hanya meringis melihat Yoongi yang begitu _out of character_. Ia masih memekik dan mencerca pertanyaan pada Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu mengusirnya menjauh.

"Sudah jam kerja Yoongi, sana pergi! Kembali ke mejamu!"

"Hyung berhutang stau cerita padaku nanti siang, ok? Aku tunggu saat makan siang, jangan kabur!"

.

.

.

Tapi nyatanya, janji untuk makan siang tidak bisa Seokjin tepati, karena ada hal lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan saat istirahat makan siang.

Bertemu ayah Namjoon misalnya.

Ya, entah bagaimana, ayah Namjoon bisa memiliki nomor ponselnya dan meminta untuk bertemu siang ini, di kafe tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Dan Seokjin tak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan ayah dari namja yang sudah menidurinya dua kali.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kim, maaf saya terlambat."

Seokjin buru-buru menunduk dalam saat menyadari telah membuat ayah Namjoon menunggu. Namja paruh baya itu hanya mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk samar, "duduklah Kim Seokjin ssi. Dan semoga kau tidak keberatan dengan segelas teh hangat yang sudah kupesankan untukmu."

Namja canik itu dengan kikuk duduk dan segera mengangguk cepat, "Gwenchana tuan Kim."

Namja paruh baya didepannya itu tersenyum kecil, "tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil saja Youngwoon, Kim Youngwoon."

Seokjin menjilat sekilas bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, "ne, Kim Youngwoon ssi." Ucapnya pelan. Ia segera mengambil cangkir teh didepannya, yang masih mengeluaran asap tipis. Ia meminumnya sedikit, merasakan betapa leganya cairan hangat itu membasahi lehernya yang tiba-tiba kering.

"jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu Namjoon?" Kim Youngwoon menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkan tautan tangannya diatas meja, wajahnya sedikit mendongak, memberikan kesan angkuh didepan Seokjin.

Sekali lagi Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup. Sangat rumit hanya untuk menceritakan mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Namjoon. Tidak mungkin kan ia bercerita mengenai pengalaman ranjang pertama mereka? karena kenyataannya ia memang bertemu Namjoon di bar dan berakhir di ranjang.

"apa mungkin kau salah satu orang yang menjadi teman ranjangnya?"

Tubh Seokjin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan iitu keluar dari bibir ayah Namjoon.

Suara tawa berat Kim Youngwoon membuat Seokjin memperbaiki ekspresinya, "jadi benar ya? Well, tak kusangka ia bisa membangun hubungan baik dengan teman seksnya."

Kening Seokjin mengernyit tak suka, "maaf, bisakah anda menggunakan kalimat yang lebih baik? Saya bukan teman – maaf – ranjang Namjoon. Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Namjoon."

Ekspresi namja didepan Seokjin tiba-tiba menggelap, ia menatap tajam ke arah Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu menggerakkan kakinya gelisah, ia tak suka dikeadaan terpojok seperti ini.

"menurutmu, aku tak tahu apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh anakku sendiri? Bahkan aku mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui Seokjin ssi."

Seokjin hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia tak berani lagi menjawab pertanyaan ayah Namjoon. Baru 15 menit duduk disana, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tidak ayah, tidak anak, dua-duanya memiliki aura dominan dan arogansi yang kuat.

Ayah Namjoon berdehem keras, membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, ia kembali memandang wajah namja itu.

"aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Jadi, langsung saja. Aku ingin kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Namjoon."

Meski Seokjin sudah menebak bahwa kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir ayah Namjoon, tetap saja ia merasa hatinya diremas kuat saat kalimat itu benar-benar ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini karena tidak menyukai hubungan apapun itu yang kau punya dengan anak berandal itu. Aku berbuat ini untuk kebaikanmu dan juga Namjoon sendiri. Kau pikir berapa lama Namjoon akan bertahan denganmu? Kau pasti paham bahwa Namjoon sudah berpuluh kali berganti partner, jadi jangan terlalu berharap pada namja itu. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengikat komitmen setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dilingkungan yang membebaskannya berbuat seenaknya."

"maafkan saya Kim Youngwoon ssi. Tapi saya dan Namjoon memang benar-benar tidak memilki hubungan apapun."

Ekspresi Kim Youngwoon menjadi keruh, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran, "apapun itu, aku minta kau menjauhi Namjoon. Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah selama ini Namjoon tidak memberikanmu kasih sayang? Apa yang kau sebut itu cinta? Aku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu Seokjin ssi. Aku tahu kau tidak mengejar uang Namjoon. Tapi untuk pergi dari kehidupan Namjoon, apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Seokjin membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia sudah pernah melihat di beberapa drama yang ia tonton, dimana pihak orang tua yang kaya meminta kekasih anaknya yang miskin untuk pergi dengan imbalan uang. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi padanya.

Harga diri Seokjin mulai tercoreng dengan kalimat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi. _Persetan dengan sopan santun!_

Seokjin bangkit berdiri, ia memandang tak ramah ke arah ayah Namjoon.

"maafkan saya Kim Youngwoon ssi. Tapi saya tak pernah sekalipun mencoba mendekati Namjoon, justru anak anda yang berulang kali mendatangi saya. Jadi, silahkan anda memperingati anak anda untuk menjauhi saya. Dan untuk uang, maaf, saya tidak membutuhkan sepeserpun uang dari anda. Saya akan dengan senang hati menghindari Namjoon."

Sedikit banyak Kim Youngwoon tidak suka saat orang lain merendahkan keuasaan dan uang yang ia punya. Meski niatnya tidak buruk, tapi ia sungguh membenci orang miskin yang masih sombong didepan orang yang memilki banyak uang seperti dirinya.

"kau pikir, berapa uang yang sudah Namjoon keluarkan untukmu? Hah?!"

Seokjin terdiam. Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya duduk tadi. Seringai Kim Youngwoon keluar begitu melihat Seokjin yang diam.

"Kau pikir hanya rumahmu yang diberi berbagai fasilitas oleh Namjoon? Lalu, bagaimana dengan tagihan kartu kreditmumu yang membengkak dan tidak pernah kau bayar itu? Bagaimana dengan sms dari bank yang sudah tidak pernah kau terima lagi? Kau pikir siapa yang melunasinya?"

Seokjin tidak membalas perkataan ayah Namjoon, ia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam ke arah namja itu dan berjalan, setengah berlari meninggalkan cafe itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ya pulang. Ia tak akan kembali ke kantor dengan wajahnya yang sudah basah, entah sejak kapan air matanya turun begitu derasnya.

"Kim Namjoon brengsek!"

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, langsung disambut dengan interior rumah yang terlihat sangat mewah. Dengan berbagai barang mahal yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan, yang semuanya dibeli menggunakan uang Namjoon. Dan ia tak mau lagi berpikir, berapa banyak uang yang sebenarnya sudah dikeluarkan Namjoon untuk membeli semua ini.

"seharusnya sejak awal aku memang tidak bertemu Namjoon."

Dengan membawa pikiran itu, Seokjin memasuki kamarnya. Ia melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Yang bahkan juga dibeli dengan uang Namjoon. Matanya bengkak dengan warna merah disekelilingnya. Sepertinya sepanjang perjalanan dari cafe menuju rumahnya ia sudah terlau lama meangis.

" _Kau pikir berapa lama Namjoon akan bertahan denganmu? Kau pasti paham bahwa Namjoon sudah berpluh kali berganti partner, jadi jangan terlalu berharap pada namja itu. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengikat komitmen setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dilingkungan yang membebaskannya berbuat seenaknya"_

Kalimat yang dikeluarkan ayah Namjoon itu memukulnya telak, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Kesadarannya seakan ditarik kembali, ia ditampar oleh kenyataan. Mungkin ayah Namjoon memang benar,

bagaimana mungkin ia mengharapkan keseriusan dari bocah berndal seperti Namjoon?

Apa yang ia dapatkan dari hubungannya sekarang dengan Namjoon?

Kepuasan seks?

Atau cinta untuk hatinya?

Memang selama ini Namjoon sudah memberinya kasih sayang?

Padahal baru semalam ia menimati kisah romantis miliknya bersama Namjoon, meninggalkan kissmark yang bahkan belum hilang. Namun keadaan sepertinya tidak membiarkan Seokjin terlarut dalam kebahagiaannya, ia disadarkan dengan cara yang tidak ramah sama sekali.

Dan berpuluh pertanyaan lanjutan mulai kembali memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya pening. Ia bisa melihat jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 3, ia sudah menangis cukup lama tadi. Dan sepertinya energinya sudah mulai habis. Ia lapar, ia ingat belum makan siang.

Sebelum ia berganti baju, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia memang memasang mode getar pada ponselnya. Dan hampir semua panggilan masuk dan pesan masuk berasal dari Yoongi. Pasti sahabatnya itu kebingungan karena tidak bertemu dengannya lagi setelah jam istirahat makan siang.

Saat Seokjin tengah membaca pesan dari Yoongi yang masuk ke ponselnya, tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal masuk, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Seokjin memutuskan untuk bangkit duduk sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"yoboseyo?"

" _apa anda mengenal saudari Kang Haeri?"_

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya, itu nama eommanya, "ya. Saya mengenalnya."

" _bisakah anda segera datang ke rumah sakit Myungwoo? Saudari Kang Haeri mengalami kecelakan dan sekarang tengah berada di UGD."_

"ya."

" _terima kasih."_

Lalu sambungan diputus. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Seokjin untuk menecerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukankah ibunya saat ini harusnya ada di Busan? Ya, kecuali jika sejak kemarin ibunya tidak kembali lagi ke busan setelah bertemu Joungkook.

"Tidak. Kuharap eomma baik-baik saja." Ucapnya cepat sebelum kembali berlari keluar kamar. Ia tidak berpikir untuk berganti baju atau sekedar membasuh muka. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana keadaan eommanya. Kesadaran kembali membuatnya panik, ia harus segera ke rumah sakit, ya secepatnya. Lupakan masalah Namjoon, kali ini ada masalah yang lebih penting.

"Kuharap tidak parah."

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah sakit cukup ramai saat Seokjin menginjakkan kaki disana. Ia segera bertanya pada salah satu suster yang ada dan mencari tahu letak ruangan UGD yang dimaksud. Dan ia dengan tergesa menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh suster itu.

"semoga baik-baik saja, semoga tidak parah, semoga eomma selamat."

Seokjin merapal do'a sepanjang langkahnya menuju ruang UGD tempat ibunya berada. Wajahnya kembali basah, lagi-lagi ia menangis. Seburuk apapun perlakuan yeoja itu terhadapnya dan Joungkook, ia masih menyandang gelar sebagai ibu, yang bagaimanapun menjadi satu-satunya orang tua yang mereka miliki.

Begitu melihat sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan UGD berwarna merah diatasnya, Seokjin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tagannya menumpu pada lututnya yang setengah tertekuk, wajahnya sudah basah, setengah kerigat setengah air mata yang belum berhenti keluar.

"apa anda kkerabat dari saudari Kang Haeri?" seorang suter dengan pakaian putihnya menghampiri Seokjin. Namja cantik itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap seadanya jejak air mata dan keringat diwaahnya sebelum mengangguk, "ne."

Suster tersebut tersenyum, "Saudari Kang Haeri sudah selesai kami tangani. Sekarang berada di kamar pasien di bangsal C no.7."

Seokjin mengulas senyum seadanya dan menunduk, "Gamshahamnida."

Suster tersebut balas menunduk dan berlalu dari hadapan Seokjin. Namja cantik itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berlalu menuju kamar sang eomma. Ia belum tenang sebelum melihat keadaan sang eomma. Ia butuh melihatnya sekarang.

Sekali lagi Seokjin bertaya pada suster yag ia temui, arah mana yang harus ia ambil untuk mencapai ruangan tempat eomanya diawat. Setelah dua kali bertanya, akhirnya ia bisa menemukannya, sebuah ruangan dengan 6 ranjang yang sudah terisi 5, salah satunya sang eomma yang bisa ia kenali tertidur di ranjang paling ujung.

"astaga, eomma." Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak berlari dan menyempatkan diri menunduk saat bertatap muka dengan pasien yang lain. ia berhenti disisi ranjang ibunya dan seketika itu juga air matanya kembali mengalir. Keadaan ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, karena bahkan ia hampir-hampir tidak bisa mengenali wajah yeoja itu.

"eomma, hiks, eomma." Seokjin duduk dikursi samping ranjang, menggenggam hati-hati tangan ibunya yang terpasang infus. Tubuh yeoja itu penuh dengan lebam berwarna merah sampai hitam, kaki dan tangannya penuh perban, bahkan kepalanya masih terdapat bercak merah diperban yang juga dililit disana. Mata sang eomma tertutup rapat, dengan bantuan alat pernafasan, ia bisa melihat dada sang eommma naik turun dengan teratur.

Setidaknya, eommanya masih bernafas.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk diam dikursi tunggu diluar ruangan tempat eommanya dirawat. Ia sudah bertemu dengan dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sang eomma, dan ia juga sudah diberikan penjelasan mengenai keadaan dari eommanya. Ia juga sudah bertemu dengan polisi, karena memang kecelakaan sang eomma adalah kecelakaan tunggal, sehingga polisi juga tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam hal biaya dan pengajuan asuransi.

Hasil pemeriksaan yang tadi diberitahukan oleh dokter membuat Seokjin terdiam. Dokter bilang, luka-luka yang didapat sang eomma disekujur tubuhnya bukan hanya dari kecelakaan mobil, namun kemungkinan besar yeoja itu sudah dipukuli dan dianiaya sebelum mengalami kecelakaan. Dan hal itu sudah menjelaskan mengenai puluhan lebam disekujur tubuh eommanya.

"Seokjin hyung?"

Suara Joungkook membuat Seokjin menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Joungkook dan Taehyung yang masih memakai seragam berjalan kearahnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat oleh Joungkook.

"eomma kecelakaan, Kookie ya." Ucap Seokjin pelan. Ia memeluk Joungkook erat sekali, melampiaskan kekalutannya yang sejak tadi hanya seorang diri mengurus seluruh keperluan eommanya.

Joungkook hanya mengangguk dan balas memeluk Seokjin, mengusap lembut punggung kakaknya itu, mencoba menenangkan perasaan namja cantik itu yag pasti sangat kalut. Bagaimanapun, Joungkook tahu bahwa kakaknya masih menghormati dan menyayangi yeoja yang telah melahirkan mereka. walau Joungkook meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

Taehyung yang melihat kakak beradik yang saling berpelukan itu hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk disamping Joungkook, menepuk pelan pundak kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membeli minum." Ucapnya tanpa suara saat Joungkook menatapnya. Namja Jeon itu mengangguk, dan Taehyung menyempetkan untuk mencium rambut Joungkook sebelum berjalan menjauh. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu dengan membelikan coklat hangat untuk Seokjin.

Hampir 15 menit Joungkook membiarkan Seokjin memeluknya, bahkan sampai tertidur dan terkulai dibahunya. Ia tahu, ia yakin bahwa kakak cantiknya itu pasti sudah lelah menangis sejak mengetahui berita kecelakaan sang eomma.

"Kookie?" Taehyung memanggil, ditangannya ada 3 gelas yang mengeluarkan asap tipis. Joungkook mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi bersembunyi pada helaian lembut Seokjin. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit memperbaiki tubuh Seokjin hingga ia bisa menerima segelas coklat hangat dari Taehyung.

"Gomawo, sayang." Ucap Joungkook sebelum meminum cairan hangat ditangannya. Perasaannya membaik berkat kehadiran Taehyung dan segelas coklat hangat yang baru saja ia minum. Taehyung ikut duduk disampig Joungkook, "lalu, apa yang sekarang akan kau lakuan?"

"aku perlu bertemu dokter untuk mengetahui keadaan Kang Haeri. Seokjin hyung belum bercerita apa-apa tadi." Ucap Joungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, ia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga kekasihnya itu, yang ia bisa hanya mencoba berada disamping Joungkook selama namja itu menginginkannya.

"jadi, bisakah kau menemani Seokjin hyung disini selama aku bertemu dengan dokter?" tanya Joungkook. Taehyung melihat Seokjin yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, bahkan sepertinya tidak akan bangun bahkan jika Joungkook memindahkan tubuhnya. Dan karena itu juga kini Seokjin berpindah menjadi bersandar pada bahu Taehyung, meski tingginya melebihi Joungkook, tapi Seokjin lebih ringan dari pada adiknya.

Joungkook mengusap lembut rambut Seokjin yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu Taehyung sebelum gantian mengusap milik Taehyung, "aku tinggal sebentar, tae."

Dan Taehyung mengangguk, mengalihkan perhatiannya kini pada sosok Seokjin yang masih terlelap. Ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan mengusap punggung telapaknya lembut, kakak lelaki kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat luar biasa. Dibalik sosoknya yang terlihat lembut dan cantik, Seokjin adalah pekerja keras yang sangat mencintai adiknya. Ia berusaha keras seorang diri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan adiknya, melarang Joungkook untuk membantu bekerja.

Taehyung sangat mengagumi sosok Seokjin, menyayanginya seakan ia adalah hyung kandungnya. Karena memang ia adalah anak tunggal, dan mengenal Seokjin serta Joungkook membuatnya seakan memiliki keluarga baru.

Taehyung masih terus mengusap tangan Seokjin, lengkap dengan segala pikiran dan lamunannya, hingga langkah Joungkook dan kursi disebelahnya yang diisi membuatnya tersadar kembali. Ia menoleh, mendapati Joungkook yang sudah kembali.

"bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung. Joungkook menghela nafasnya panjang, "Yeoja itu sepertinya mengalami kekerasan fisik sebelum kecelakaan, dan membuat tubuhnya benar-benar parah. Terdapat beberapa luka dalam yang mengharuskannya operasi, namun harus menunggu yeoja itu sadar. Dokter sudah mengambil tindakan seperlunya untuk mempertahankan nyawa yeoja itu, namun keputusan untuk operasi lebih besar sepenuhnya diatangan Seokjin hyung. Dokter juga perlu menunggu yeoja itu sadar untuk mengetahui keadaannya lebih lanjut."

Taehyung meringis, "separah itu ya?"

Joungkook menganguk lemah, "ya, sepertinya luka dikepalanya juga sedikit parah."

"lalu pa yang akan kau lakukan sekarag?" tany Taehyung, "aku akan pulag dengan Seokjin hyung, biar besok pagi setelah keadaan Seokjin hyung lebih baik kesini lagi."

"lalu eommamu?" Joungkook sedikit mengernyit tak suka saat kata 'eomma' disandingkan dengan 'mu' yang ditujukan untuknya. Dan Taehyung menyadari itu. Namja manis yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih jeon Joungkook itu dengan cepat tersenyum lebar menunjukkan senyum simetrisnya.

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang, ya? Sudah jam 7 lebih, dan aku lapar." Ucap Taehyung setengah merengek. Joungkook terkekeh dan mengacak lembut Taehyung, "kajja."

Dengan mudah Joungkook menggendog tubuh Seokjin dengan kedua lengannya, berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah berlalu sejak Seokjin bertemu ayah Namjoon, juga kecelakaan yang menimpa sang eomma. Dan sejak itu ia mencoba menghindari Namjoon, tidak membalas pesannya dan mengabaikan semua panggilan telponnya. Beruntung Namjoon tidak menghampirnya langsung ke rumah, mungkin, ini hanya mungkin, ayah Namjoon yang memang tidak memberikan waktu bagi anaknya untuk bertemu Seokjin. Dan sedikit banyak Seokjin merasa kehilangan, tidak, maksudnya hanya sedikit, ya, benar-benar sedikit.

"kau tidak terlihat baik, hyung."

"hah?"

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, ia menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi yang berdiri disampingnya. Seokjin segera tersenyum dan menggeleng, "tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau tidak baik-baik saja hyung. Lihat kantung matamu, dan nafsu makanmu yang berkurang drastis. Kau pasti sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Dan berhentilah lembur, aku dan Jimin bisa membantumu untuk melunasi administrasi rumah sakit ahjumma."

Mata Seokjin meredup, "tidak Yoongi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini. Dan kau juga perlu banyak biaya untuk pernikahanmu bulan depan, lebih baik kau menabung. Dan aku memang butuh lembur Yoongi, aku per – "

"tidak! Hyung tidak boleh lembur hari ini. Ayo, au dan Jimin berniat mengunjungi ahjumma sore ini. Kuantar sekalian hyung kesana. Kau tidak membawa mobilkan hari ini?"

Seokjin ingin sekali menolak, tapi tatapan tajam Yoongi membuatnya urung, karena saat Yoongi mulai menatapnya tajam setengah memohon seperti itu, tandanya ia tak ingin dibantah. Hingga ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah, "baiklah. Tunggu aku dibawah, aku akan membereskan barangku dulu."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gusi pink nya yang terlihat sangat manis, "aku tunggu dibawah bersama Jimin ya hyung, jangan lama-lama."

"ya."

Dan begitulah cerita bagaimana Seokjin bisa terjebak dibangku belakang dari mobil merah milik Jimin. Setengah dipaksa bersama menuju rumah sakit tempat eommanya dirawat. Ini sudah hari ketiga, tapi sang eomma juga belum juga sadar, meski kata dokter masih belum gawat, tapi tetap saja Seokjin khawatir.

"Benar kata Yoongi hyung, kau terlihat kacau, hyung."

Seokjin melihat kedepan, bertatapan dengan Jimin dari cermin _rear-view_ didepannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, "aku baik-baik saja, Jimin. Berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat seakan-akan aku terlihat sangat berantakan kalian berdua. Aku sehat, dan aku merasa baik, terima kasih. Hehehe"

Jimin dan Yoongi saling betatapan sebelum akhirnya hanya menghela nafas pendek, "terserah kau saja hyung. Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan hyung bahwa kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku dan Yoongi hyung jika butuh bantuan."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku tahu, Jimin, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, dan seminggu telah terlewati sanpa disadari oleh Seokjin. Dan sang eomma belum juga bangun. Hal itu membuat Seokjin semakin kacau. Ia berusaha mati-matian mengumpulkan uang untuk menutup biaya rumah sakit yang tidak murah, bahkan ia seakan melupakan Joungkook. Ia selalu beragkat pagi dan pulang larut, terkadang menginap di rumah sakit. Dan ia bersyukur karena Joungkook mengerti hal itu.

"hyung, pulanglah. Aku akan gantian menjaga disini." Ucap Joungkook saat sudah 3 hari Seokjin tidak pulang kerumah. Membuat kantung mata Seokjin semakin parah, juga wajahnya yang semakin pucat, belum lagi tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin kurus.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat sosok Joungkook dikamar ibunya. Bahkan Joungkook tidak pernah kemari, hanya sekali dulu saat pertama menjemput Seokjin. "benarkah? Memang kau mau bermalam disini?"

Joungkook mengangguk, "ya, tak apa. Lagipula besok hari libur hyung, tak apa. Taehyung akan menemaniku selamanan nanti."

"hah? Kau juga mengajak Taehyung?!"

"ada apa denganku?" tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dengan plastik ditangannya, sepertinya ia habis membeli sesuatu di minimarket bawah.

"kau akan menemani Joungkook disini?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengagguk, "ya, aku akan menemani kookie. Aku sudah ijin eomma hyung, tenang saja. Oke?"

"hah, terserah kalian saja. Terima kasih ya Taehyung, sudah mau direpotkan oleh bocah nakal satu itu."

Taehyung terkekeh, "sama-sama hyung lagipula aku juga tidak direpokan kok, iya kan kookie?" Joungkook mengangguk, "ya, bukankah memang seperti itu gunanya kekasih? Kita harus saling merepotkan satu sama lain!"

Seokjin tertawa, "yah! Teori darimana itu?!"

"ngomong-ngomong, hyung tidak memberitahu Namjoon hyung ya kalau Kang Haeri masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Joungkook. Seokjin yang tengah membereskan barangnya terdiam, "ada apa dengan membicarakan mengenai Namjoon tiba-tiba?"

Joungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "hanya heran saja, sudah seminggu hyung bolak-balik rumah sakit, namun aku belum melihat Namjoon hyung sama sekali. Kalian bertengkar hyung?"

"aku tidak bertengkar dengan Namjoon, Joungkook. Sudahlah, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Hyung pulang dulu, jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi nomor hyung, ya?" ucap Seokjin cepat. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama disini jika nantinya Joungkook akan terus bertanya mengenai Namjoon.

"ah, iya, Namjoon hyung! Aku juga tidak melihat Namjoon hyung di sekolah. Memang Namjoon hyung kenapa, hyung?" belum sempat Seokjin mengambil langkah menjauh, Taehyung sudah ikut-ikutan bertaya. Kali ini pertanyaan itu menggelitik perut Seokjin, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan memandang Taehyung juga Joungkook.

Seokjin terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya berani menanyakan "memang sudah berapa lama Namjoon tidak masuk sekolah?"

"satu minggu? Sekitar itu. Iyakan, kookie?"

Joungkook mengangguk, "ya. Sekitar itu semingguan. Hoseok hyung juga tidak tahu dia dimana. Hyung tahu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak tahu. Ia terakhir menghubungiku 3 hari yang lalu, setelah itu ia tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku." Ya, karena memang Seokjin tidak mencoba untuk membalasnya. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa karena sejak 3 hari yang lalu Namjoon berhenti menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, toh, ia juga yang ingin memutus kontak dengan namja Kim yang arogan itu.

"well, tapi mungkin saja ia memiliki acara keluarga yng mengharuskannya ijin sekolah? Kalian tahukan, terakhir Namjoon kembali ke rumah karena appanya pulang. Paling sebentar lagi ia akan muncul."

"ya, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan muncul dihadapan Seokjin hyung, mana bisa si Namjoon itu menahan rindunya pada hyung tercantikku."

.

.

.

Dan Seokjin tak menyangka, bahwa kata 'sebentar' yang tadi baru saja diucapkan Joungkook dirumah sakit akan datang secepat ini. Benar-benar waktu yang singkat untuk mewujudkan kalimat Joungkook.

Karena kini, saat Seokjin tepat sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, melangkah ke dalam, ia melihat sosok Namjoon disana. Berdiri sepuluh langkah dari pintu masuk.

"akirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, princess."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oh My God! Maafkan akuuuu, auk bersalah, aku benr benar bersalah. Sudah berapa bulan gak update? Duh, maafkan aku, padahal tinggal 2-3 chapter, malah ngaret. Maaf yaaaa

Dan ini akhirnya aku bisa update, dan semoga tidak mengcewakan. Aku tidak berani menjanjikan update cepat, karena memang kuliahku sedang penuh dengan penutupan organisasi akhir tahun, penuh dengan lpj dan tetek bengek administrasi lainnya, jadi maaf.

Tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya. Ada banyak ide mengenai namjin diotakku, hanya butuh waktu untuk menuliskannya, sabar ya~

Hehehehe, dan gomawo yang telah menunggu, bahkan sampai mengingatkanku di kotak review, gomawo~ kalian benar-benar membuatku terharu.

Dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, chap depan klimaks, dan semoga kalian tidak mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk, aku tidak suka drama yang terlalul drama. Bahkan kemunculan ayah Namjoon disini sudah terlalu drama, heheheee

Annyeong~ sekian dulu saja cuap-cuapku, sampai bertemu lagi chapter depan.

Gomawo~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 10 of

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin terdiam. Ia hanya diam berdiri didepan pintu tanpa berniat melangkah mendekat ataupun membuka bibirnya. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah Namjoon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Namjoon masih sama, masih sosok yang sama dengan seminggu lalu terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja rambutnya kini berubah, warnanya menjadi hijau mint tanpa poni yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sempurna. Dan sosok itu juga yang membuat dada Seokjin sesak.

Seokjin memang tidak membalas pesan maupun mengangkat panggilan Namjoon, tapi ia juga tidak meminta namja Kim itu berhenti menghubunginya.

Sejujurnya, ia menunggu Namjoon mendatanginya, ia sangat menunggu kehadiran sosok itu yang menyerah dan mendatanginya karena ia tidak membalas satupun pesan darinya.

Seokjin tidak lupa, ia tidak lupa pertemuannya dengan ayah Namjoon yang memintanya menjauhi Namjoon. Tapi, well, ia tidak berusaha mendekati Namjoon kan? Namja itu yang justru mendatanginya. Dan lagi, memang sejak awal ia tidak berusaha memenuhi permintaan ayah Namjoon.

Jika memang Namjoon menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu semata, ia bisa memblas perlakuan Namjoon dengan menjadi namja itu objek afeksinya? Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit kasih sayang dari sentuhan Namjoon padanya.

Dan sebelum Seokjin memutuskan sikap apa yang harus ia lakukan, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah mendekat dan memeluknya, memeluknya sangat erat seakan-akan ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Gosh, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Seokjin tak perlu berifkir untuk membalas pelukan Namjoon, bahkan lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukan mereka. ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Namjoon, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan aroma menenangkan milik Namjoon, "aku juga. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Sudut-sudut bibir Namjoon terngkat, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Seokjin erat, dengan tangan kanannya yang mengusap punggung Seokjin lembut. Bibirnya mendarat di tengkuk Seokjin, memberikan kecupan seringan kapas.

Mata Seokjin memanas mendapati perlukan sebegitu lembut dari Namjoon. Ia merasa berharga, ia merasa mendapat sandaran bagi bahunya yang sangat berat seminggu ini. Dan tanpa sadar ia menangis, untuk pertama kalinya setelah hari dimana eommanya kecelakaan.

"nam – hiks – joon. Namjoon, hiks, Namjoon." Seokjin terisak hebat, berusaha berbicara ditengah tangisannya yang justru membuatnya tersedak air iurnya sendiri. "ssstt, sudah sayang, aku mengerti, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"eomma kecelakaan."

Kini Seokjin tengah bergelung manja dipangkuan Namjoon, memeluk erat-erat pinggang namja itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di sisi bahu Namjoon. Ia membiarkan Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangnya, bahkan membiarkan tangan namja itu mengusap punggungnya tak berhenti sejak tadi. Ia merasa nyaman, dan berada dalam rengkuhan Namjoon membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

"aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Eomma masih tak sadar seminggu ini. Tagihan rumah sakit semakin membengkak, dan aku berusaha untuk melunasinya. Aku selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam. Aku sering menginap di rumah sakit, dan aku melupakan Joungkook. Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir aku memasak untuk anak itu. Aku merasa sangat kacau, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku akukan."

Namjoon menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup sisi kepala Seokjin dan memejamkan matanya, "kau bisa bergantung padaku." Seokjin tertawa sarkatik, "bergantung pada bocah SMA yang bahkan masih perlu bantuan sang ayah untuk mengurusi hidupnya? Kau pasti bercanda."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Namjoon, tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah Seokjin dan mengangkatnya, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan, "kau tak perlu mendengarkan ucapan orang tua itu, sayang. Ia hanya bercanda."

Seokjin mendengus, "candaan yang sangat tidak lucu."

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengecup ringan bibir Seokjin, "well, orang tua itu memang tidak bisa membuat lelucon yang lucu." Seokjin terdiam, dia menatap mata Namjoon yang juga tengah memandangya, "kau tahu?"

"tentu saja. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi padamu seminggu ini."

Kening Seokjin mengerut dalam, "dan kau baru muncul sekarang? Kau senang ya meihatku menderita?"

"well, sedikit banyak. Bahkan sejujurnya aku juga menunggumu menghubungiku dan memohon-mohon kepadaku – "

"tapi itu tidak akan terjadi." Potong Seokjin cepat. Namjoon terkekeh dan menggigit gemas hidung Seokjin, "kau memnag berbeda, sayang."

"hah~ aku jadi merasa jadi yang lebih muda jika seperti ini. Aku bahkan sering lupa kalau kau hanya bocah labil berumur 19 tahun."

Lalu keduanya diam. Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini yang ia butuhkan. Ia butuh sedikit ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Dan berada dalam rengkuhan Namjoon memberinya semua itu. Jadi ia hanya menikmati keadaan saat ini, menyamankan posisinya diatas pangkuan Namjoon dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin, ia bisa mendapat sedikit tidur setelah satu minggu hampir terjaga sepanjang malam.

Namjoon memandang penuh kekaguman sosok Seokjin yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk dalam pelukannya. Meski wajah namja cantik itu berantakan – hidung memerah dengan mata bengkak – namun ia tetap mempesona. Ia menyadari tubuh Seokjin yang semakin kurus, melihat baagaimana keadaannya seminggu ini, tak heran jika berat badannya turun.

"kau pasti sudah sangat menderita sayang."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya. Seokjin sudah terlelap, sepertinya namja cantik itu benar-benar lelah. Namjoon ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

" _sejak kapan appa mengurusi kehidupanku?"_

" _appa hanya berbicara dengan namja itu. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik, ia berhak mendapat yang lebih baik, Namjoon."_

" _appa tahu apa soal diriku?!"_

" _Memang apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk Kim Seokjin? Uang? Kau lihat sendiri namja itu tidak menginginkan uangmu! Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan?"_

" _tapi appa menyakitinya! Ia menangis setelah bertemu denganmu, appa!"_

" _memang kau tak akan menyakitinya? Kau pasti sudah sadar jika Kim Seokjin mencintaimu. Dan appa paham bahwa kau tak akan memberikan cinta yang sama untuknya. Appa hanya ingin membuat namja itu tidak tersakiti semakin dalam."_

" _..."_

" _Dia berbeda Namjoon. Ia tidak seperti yeoja dan namja diluar sana yang sudah pernah kau tiduri. Dia tidak menginginkan uangmu. Kau bisa mneghancurkan masa depannya jika kau tidak bisa mencintainya sama besar seperti dirinya mencintaimu. Kau mungkin tidak pernah merasa bersalah telah mencampakkan partnermu sebelumnya, karena hanya dengan setumpuk uang mereka sudah puas dan bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi Kim Seokjin berbeda. Kau tahu kan?"_

" _tapi aku – "_

" _disini appa berbicara sebagai ayahmu, Namjoon. Dia namja yang sangat sempurna untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Sejak awal appa tidak melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin, sepertinya kau harus menghentikan kegiatanmu untuk meniduri siapapun yang kau temui. Kau harus mulai belajar untuk mencintaimu, Namjoon."_

" _appa, aku takut."_

" _Namjoon, tidak semua hubungan akan berakhir dengan pengkhiatan."_

" _tapi hyung – "_

" _kau sudah dewasa, memang takdir hyungmu berhenti pada saat itu, Namjoon. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan yeoja – "_

" _yeoja yang sudah mengkhianati hyung dan membuat hyung bunuh diri. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."_

" _tapi appa yakin Seokjin tidak akan mengkhianatimu."_

" _darimana appa yakin?"_

" _kau hanya harus mempercayai hatimu, Namjoon. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu terhadap Kim Seokjin? Jangan sampai kau menyesal."_

.

Namjoon membuka matanya. Sekelebat ingatan mengenai percakapannya dengan sang ayah seminggu lalu kembali berputar. Sejujurnya, seminggu ini ia juga berpikir mengenai perasaannya, hubungannya dengan Seokjin.

Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali sang ayah dan Park ahjussi bahwa ia memiliki trauma. Bahkan Hoseok juga tidak tahu. Ia sangat membenci yang namanya yang namanya cinta, apapun itu. Dulu, ia memiliki seorang hyung yang sangat dekat dengannya, ia anak dari Park ahjussi, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Namun saat ia baru saja masuk SMP, sang hyung meninggal. Ia bunuh diri karena calon istrinya berselingkuh dan meninggalkan dirinya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Namjoon depresi. Ia seminggu penuh menghindari semua orang, yang sangat sial karena saat itu Hoseok sudah kembali ke Korea, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di New Zealand dengan sang ayah dan park ahjussi. Dan sejak saat itu ia gemar bermain wanita, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa bencinya kepada hubungan atas nama cinta dan mencampakkan partner ranjangnya kemudian hari. Ia tidak mau tunduk dan diperbudak orang lain hanya karena perasaan bernama cinta.

"kau benar-benar tidak akan meninggallkanku kan, Kim Seokjin?" dan pertannyaan Namjoon hanya dijawab dengan suara nafas Seokjin yang teratur. Begitu nyenyak tidur dalam pelukannya.

"karena kurasa, aku mulai mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Seokjin berlari kesetanan sepanjang pintu masuk rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, ia tidak memedulikan keadaannya yang hanya memakai piyama dengan mantel kebesaran Namjoon yang ia pakai asal. Bahkan ia melupakan eksistensi Namjoon yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi saat tiba-tiba Joungkook menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa sang eomma dalam keadaan kritis dan dibawa ke ruang operasi untuk melakukan operasi darurat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir mengenai apapun selain segera ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Namjoon yang mengatahui berita itu segera menyusul Seokjin yang sudah berlari keluar apartemen, dengan piyama dan rambut basah sehabis mandi. Namjoon menyempatkan membawa dua mantel dan kunci mobil Seokjin, berusaha mengejar namja cantik itu dan gantian menyeretnya menuju basement.

"Joungkook ah! Bagaimana?"

Joungkook dan Taehyung yang awalnya duduk didepan ruang operasi langsung berdiri begitu Seokjin dan Namjoon datang. "aku tidak tahu hyung. Tiba-tiba Kang Haeri ssi kejang, lalu aku memanggil dokter dan langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi. Aku hanya mengiyakan saat dokter meminta persetujuan melakukan pembedahan. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu hyung, maksudku – "

"hey, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan yang benar. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Kookie"

Seokjin memeluk tubuh Joungkook yang bergetar, "kau pasti kaget sekali tadi. Maafkan hyung ya, seharusnya hyung tidak pulang malam ini."

Namjoon terdiam memandang kakak beradik yang saling berpelukan itu. Seokjin yang berusaha menenangkan Joungkook yang shock padahal keadaannya tidak lebih baik. Bahkan ia bisa melihat bahu Seokjin yang bergetar, pasti namja cantik itu takut sekali tadi. Dan hal itu menambah daftar rasa kagumnya pada Seokjin, ia sosok kakak yang sangat luar biasa.

Namjoon berlalu dari sana, menuju mesin penjual minum tak jauh dari sana dan mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mengikuti lari Seokjin cukup melelahkan. Ia membeli 4 kopi hangat untuk mereka, setidaknya bisa meredakan sedikit ketegangan. Ia kembali dan mendapati ketiganya sudah duduk. Joungkook kini berganti memeluk Taehyung, dan Seokjin yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku membeli kopi untuk kalian. Semoga kalian suka."

"gomawo, hyung." Joungkook mengambil dua untuknya dan Taehyung. Dan langsung ia minum saat itu juga. Namjoon tersenyum tipis dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Seokjin, melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Seokjin dan membuat namja cantik itu bersandar didadanya. Ia mencium rambut Seokjin lama, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon bisa merasakan Seokjin mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "ya, semoga semua baik-baik saja."

Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak sang eomma berada di ruang operasi, dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan selesai. Tadi salah seorang suster yang ikut bertanggung jawab akan operasi tersebut sempat keluar, mengataan bahwa paling cepat butuh waktu 4 jam untuk menyelesaikan operasinya. Dan ini sudah jam 9, bahkan kempatnya belum sempat makan malam. Seokjin sudah tertidur dipelukan Namjoon, sedangkan Taehyung dan Joungkook bahkan sudah memejamkan mata dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Ahjussi? Bisa tolong ke rumah sakit? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Lalu tak sampai setengah jam ahjusii Park sudah datang, "ada apa, Namjoon?"

"aku ingin satu kamar kosong untuk Seokjin dan dua anak itu. Tidak mungkin mereka mau meninggalkan rumah sakit sebelum eomma mereka selesai di ruang operasi."

Ahjussi mengangguk, "baiklah. Tapi aku tak janji, Namjoon. Ini rumah sakit, bukan hotel."

"well, gunakan saja nama appa. Aku yakin akan ada satu kamar untukku."

Ahjussi park tersenyum, "kau selalu tahu kapan harus menggunakan nama appamu. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri dengan Joungkook disampingnya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam menuju meja administrasi. Joungkook bersikeras ikut Namjoon saat keduanya memindahkan Seokjin dan Taehyung ke salah satu kamar disana. Dan Namjoon hanya pasrah saja, lagipula ia memang membutuhkan Joungkook.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Keduanya langsung disambut dengan senyum lebar dari petugas administrasi rumah sakit. Namjoon tidak balas tersenyum, ia memang tidak pernah tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Joungkook yang tersenyum lebar.

"kami ingin membayar administrasi atas nama Kang Haeri."

"baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Lalu suster tersebut sibuk dengan komputer didepannya, mengerjakan entah apa. Dan Joungkook menyempatkan untuk menyentuh pelan lengan Namjoon, "hyung yakin? Seokjin hyung tak akan marah kan?"

Namjoon mendengus, "kau ingin melihat Seokjin sakit atau marah? Kau tak lihat keadaanya yang sangat mengenaskan karena mati-matian mencari uang?"

Joungkook terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang dikatakan Namjoon benar. Ia juga ingin membantu Seokjin, tapi kakaknya itu tidak memperbolehkannya bekerja. Dan ia juga tidak dikeadaan yang bisa membantu.

"ini tagihan dan beberapa data yang harus dilengkapi. Pananggung jawab dari Kang Haeri Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Joungkook. Kami butuh tanda tangannya. Silahkan."

Namjoon mengambil selebar kertas itu dan menggesernya kedepan Joungkook, "kau harus mengisinya Joungkook ah." Suara Namjoon sedikit melembut, bahkan tangan namja itu tanpa ragu mengusap sekilas kepala Joungkook.

Namja Jeon itu mengangguk dan mengisi beberapa hal serta membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana. Well, ia belum 19 tahun, namun ia sudah didaftarkan kakaknya sebagai wali dari kang haeri, dan ia berhak.

"mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kami membutuhkan nomor penduduk dari saudara Kim Seokjin. Karena Jeon Joungkook ssi belum cukup umur untuk menjadi penanggung jawab tunggal dari pasien Kang Haeri." Joungkook memandang Namjoon, ia tidak mungkin hafal nomor penduduk Seokjin, dan ia juga tidak membawa kartu penduduk kakaknya.

Namjoon dengan tenang mengambil dompetnya, menegluarkan kartu penduduk dengan foto Seokjin disana, "ini."

"mohon tunggu sebentar."

"darimana hyung mendapatkan kartu Seokjin hyung?" tanya Joungkook. Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "well, bahkan aku membawa dompet Seokjin. Kakakmu itu sangat panik saat kau menelponnya tadi. Dan beruntung aku masih sempat membawa dompetnya."

Joungkook mengangguk paham, ia tak mau ikut campur. Biarkan saja, lagipula jika nanti Seokjin marah, ia serahkan seluruhnya pada Namjoon. Namja Kim itu yang mengusulkan membayar tagihan administrasi.

"anda ingin membayar dengan uang cash atau kartu?"

"kartu." Lalu Namjoon mengulurkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran emas berbunyi namanya. Dan Joungkook terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa sunbaenya ternyata sekaya itu hingga memiliki kartu hitam bertuliskan emas.

"terima kasih. Ini bukti pembayarannya."

Joungkook tersenyum dan segera berlalu dari sana, Namjoon memberikan bukti pembayaran itu padanya, "simpan ini." Dan Joungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat nominal angka yang tertera disana.

"hyung, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar sejumlah nominal disini."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, berhadapan dengan Joungkook yang kini juga menatapnya tak percaya.

"kau hanya harus menjaga Seokjin dan memastikan kakakmu itu tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Entah kenapa kalimat aneh itu justru membuat mata Joungkook memanas. Kakak kelas dihadapannya ini entah kenapa terlihat seperti pahlawan sekarang, bersikap sok keren yang membuatnya kagum.

"Gomawo, hyung." Dan Joungkook tiba-tiba menangis, tersedu dibalik lengannya. Hal itu justru membuat Namjoon tertawa, melihat betapa menggemaskannya adik Seokjin yang tengah berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

Namjoon entah bagaimana memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat dan memeluk bahu Joungkook, menepuk pelan punggungnya, "sudahlah, kau tak perlu menangis, brat. Aku melakukan ini untuk kakakmu, bukan untukmu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Joungkook memeluk erat-erat dan menangis di pundak orang lain selain Seokjin dan Taehyung. Rasa kesalnya kepada orang yang sudah meniduri kakaknya itu menguap entah kemana. Teranyata Kim Namjoon jauh lebih baik dari yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

Seokjin tahu sejak awal bahwa kisah hidupnya bukan sebuah kisah bahagia dengan akhir yang dipastikan bahagia. Bahkan sejak awal hidupnya sudah hancur. Namun sang eomma bukanlah pihak antagonis yang akan meninggalkan setting cerita dalam kisah hidupnya. Bahkan sang eomma adalah salah satu pemeran penting dalam hidupnya, bukan pihak antagonis yang harus kalah.

Namun kenyataan bahwa Joungkook yang membangunkannya paksa di rumah sakit mematahkan khayalannya. Nyatanya, eommanya memang dikisahkan pergi dari hidupnya. Karena saat seorang laki-laki dengan jas putih kebanggan dokter itu melangkah keluar dari ruang operasi, menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis penuh kesedihan, Seokjin sudah tahu akhir dari kisahnya.

"maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa mempertahankan Kang Haeri lebih lama lagi. Terdapat pendarahan yang cukup parah di otaknya, dan kami tidak mampu menanganinya. Sekali lagi maafkan kami." Dokter dengan dua suter dibelakangnya menunduk dalam, yang dibalas oleh Joungkook dan Taehyung. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya diam, menatap kosong ke arah perginya dokter dan suster tersebut, menghilang dibalik tikungan lorong rumah sakit.

Kaki Seokjin seakan kehilangan kekuatannya, ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan bersandar penuh pada Namjoon, membiarkan namja itu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Namjoon, ini hanya mimpi kan? Pasti saat ini aku masih tidur dan menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Namjoon! Kumohon, bangunkan aku! Ini semua mimpi kan? Ya! Semua ini pasti impi. Eomma sekarang pasti masih di busan. Eomma tidak kecelakaan di seoul kan? Ini semua tidak mungkin kan?"

Namjoon dengan segera memeluk Seokjin, menenggelamkan wajah namja itu didadanya, mencoba menghentikan semua ocehan yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik itu. Ia biarkan Seokjin memukul punggungnya berkali-kali, bahkan menangis hingga membasahi bajunya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Joungkook, menyembunyikan pandanganya dari pemandangan mengenaskan Seokjin dan Namjoon didepannya. Joungkook terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Apa ia sedih?

Namun bukankah selama ini ia juga tidak mau mengakui Kang Haeri sebagai eommanya?

Tapi apa nama perasaan yang menghimpit dadanya hingga terasa sesak?

"Kookie ya? Tak apa menangis, aku disini." Bisikan halus Taehyung dengan tangan yang memeluk lehernya erat membuat Joungkook mengalah. Ia pillih memeluk erat-erat pinggang Taehyung dan menangis, membiarkan air matanya keluar demi menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joungkook dan Taehyung yang masih berpelukan. Ia bisa melihat bahu Joungkook yang naik turun tak teratur, ia tahu, namja jeon itu tengah menangis. Sekeras apapun anak itu menyangkal kehadiran yeoja itu sebagai eommanya, tetap saja ia adalah yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya. Dan perasaan yang lumrah jika ia merasa sedih kehilangannya.

Senyum tipis mampir di bibir Namjoon saat merasakan Seokjin yang mencengkeram erat baju dipunggungnya, ia yakin, bagian itu pasti sangat kusut sekarang. Apalagi isakan namja cantik dalam pelukannya itu juga belum berhenti. Juga usapan lembut dipunggung Seokjin yang ia berikan.

Namjoon menunduk, menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya pada pelipis Seokjin, ia ikut memejamkan matanya, "tak apa, sayang. Aku disini, aku selalu disini."

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah duka yang sudah penuh dengan tamu yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk eomma Seokjin. Kebanyakan adalah teman kerja Seokjin dan juga Joungkook. Kedua kakak beradik itu duduk berlutut dengan jas berwarna hitam dan dua garis hitam dilengan kanan, penanda keluarga.

Yoongi dan Taehyung ikut duduk disamping kakak beradik itu, dengan mata dan hidung yang ikut memerah. Sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok ikut membantu dengan membawakan makanan dan mium untuk tamu yang semakain banyak. Berbeda dengan Namjoon, yang tadinya duduk disamping Seokjin, kini ia tengah berdiri diluar rumah duka. Bertemu dengan ahjussi Park yang tadi tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"ada apa ahjussi?"

Namja paruh baya itu menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Namjoon, "aku sudah mendapatkan beberap informasi mengenai kejadian sebelum kecelakaan eomma Seokjin, dan penyebab asli kejadian kecelakaan tersebut. Dugaanmu benar, Namjoon ah, eomma Seokjin memang sempat dianiaya sebelum kecelakaan. Bahkan mungkin, keadaan eomma Seokjin sudah pingsan saat kecelakaan tersebut terjadi."

Penjelasan singkat dari ahjussi Park itu ditanggapi dengan sebuah geraman samar dari Namjoon, ia merasa perlu turun tangan untuk masalah ini. Apalagi Seokjin sangat menghormati yeoja itu sebagai eommanya.

"gomawo, ahjussi. Ahjussi ingin memberi penghormatan untuk eomma Seokjin?"

Ahjussi tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "tidak Namjoon. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk Seokjin. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Namjoon. Lupakan mengenai Jungsoo, kau pasti mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik dari yeoja itu. Jungsoo pasti juga menginginkanmu bahagia dengan pasanganmu."

"ahjussi." Namjoon memandang tak percaya pada ahjussi park, dibalas dengan senyum lembut oleh namja itu, "Tak apa, Namjoon. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kim Seokjin tak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

Namjoon melangkah mendekat dan memeluk sosok tersebut, "gomawo, ahjussi. Maafkan sifatku yang sangat menyebalkan."

"sudah, sana cepat kembali kedalam. Sebelum ada yang mencarimu."

Namjoon mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya. Ia menunduk sekilas dan kembali berjalan memasuki rumah duka, menghampiri Seokjin dan kembali duduk disampingnya.

"kau darimana?" tanya namja cantik itu. Namjoon menggeleng, "aku hanya keluar sebentar, menemui ahjussi Park."

Seokjin terdiam, ia menatap Namjoon lama, membiarkan Joungkook dan Yoongi serta Taehyung yang menunduk membalas sapaan tamu yang hadir. Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya membiarkan bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Namjoon.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat dan menggenggam tangan Namjoon erat, "jangan tinggalkan aku Namjoon. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu. Tak apa jika kau tak mencintaiku, tak apa jika kau hanya memanfaatkanku, hanya jangan tinggalkan aku." Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin, merengkuh erat tubuh rapuh namja cantik itu, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sayang. Tidak akan."

"karena aku juga tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yuhuuu~ ada yang merindukanku? Kkk aku update! Chapter sebelum end, chapter depan END! U yeah!

Tahan dulu ya, satu chapter lagi sebelum bener-bener end! Dan mengenai kehidupan Namjoon sudah terkuak kan? Tinggal membereskan beberapa masalah untuk mengakhiri fic ini.

Dan well, selamat ulang tahun buat eomma Jin, Kim Seokjin tercinta. Wkwkkw, telat banget sih, tapi yah nggakpapa lah. Wkwkwkkw

Gomawo yang sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai sekarang, dengan tulisanku yang sangat berantakan dan cerita yang semakin absurd, yang monoton tanpa drama, yang apalah ini. Gomawo semuanya~ muah!

Nantikan chap akhirnya secepatnya! Aku juga berusaha menuliasnya agar bisa update segera! Gomawo chingudeul! Muah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle** : Hold Me Tight

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 11 of 11

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Rated M! Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Joungkook terdiam. Ia hanya duduk diam bersimpuh didepan foto sang eomma yang terlihat tersenyum lebar dengan riasan make upnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia sudah bisa memahami keadaan keluarganya, ia melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja yang telah melahirkannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana sentuhan yeoja itu, atau bagaimana hangatnya pelukan eommanya. Ia tidak memiliki satu ingatan pun mengenai kebersamaannya dengan sang eomma. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sedih atas fakta itu sekarang.

"eomma." Bibirnya bergetar menyebut kata itu. Satu kata yang tidak pernah ia gunakan untuk memanggil yeoja yang telah melahirkannya.

Kedua tangan Joungkook terkepal diatas pangkuannya, bibirnya bergetar, begitu pula bahunya. Ia menangis, menagisi yeoja yang bahkan baru ia anggap sebagai eomma dihari kematiannya.

"maafkan aku. Aku bukan anak yang baik, aku bukan anak baik. Meskipun kau tak pernah memelukku, tidak pernah ada untukku, aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai eomma, eomma. Eomma, hiks, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Isakan Joungkook semakin tak terkendali, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terguncang, begitu pula air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar. Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya diikuti dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya, "kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik, Joungkook. Eomma pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, kau sudah sangat membanggakan, Joungkook ah."

"hyung, hiks, aku, hiks, aku – "

"ssssttt, hyung paham, hyung mengerti. Kemarilah, peluk hyung." Joungkook dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin, menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di bahu kakak lelakiknya itu. Seokjin tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya membiarkan Joungkook menangis. Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Joungkook, dengan mata yang ikut menutup. Ia ikut menangis bersama adiknya, ikut merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat keluarga satu-satunya yang kau miliki pergi.

Karena bagaimanapun, sang eomma adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang keduanya miliki. dan saat yeoja itu sudah tiada, mereka tidak memiliki orang lain selain satu sama lain.

Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, dan Hoseok hanya berdiri diam memandang kakak beradik yag masih berpelukan itu. Bahkan Taehyung dan Jimin sampai harus menutup bibir mereka agar tidak ikut terisak. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang sudah menangis deras sejak tadi. Meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang hanya diam, meski dengan mata memerah.

"kita harus segera pulang. Sudah jam 11."

Dan ucapan Namjoon membuat pelukan Seokjin dan Joungkook terlepas. Keduanya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kelima namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seokjin tersenyum, "gomawo. Terima kasih sudah membantu acara hari ini."

Yoongi yang tak tahan langsung berjalan mendekat dan duduk, memeluk erat-erat tubuh Seokjin, "kau masih memilikiku, hyung." Bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya Seokjin yang mendengarnya. Namja cantik itu terkekeh, "ya. Aku tidak melupakanmu, Yoongi ya."

Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, mereka tiba-tiba membuat sebuah group hug tanpa Namjoon yang hanya berdiri diam melihat kelakuan mereka. membuat Hoseok yang melihat sahabatnya hanya diam itu melambaikan tangannya cepat.

"ya Namjoon ah! Kemari! Cepat!"

Dan tanpa membuat penolakan apapun, namjoon ikut bersimpuh, merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Hoseok dan Jimin, bergabung dengan group hug mereka.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, bahkan sudah dini hari. Jam digital disamping ranjang Seokjin menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, namun dua sosok yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang belum juga masuk kealam mimpi. Seokjin masih setia membuka matanya, menatap kosong pada dada Namjoon yang kini memeluknya erat. Salah satu lengan Namjoon ia jadikan bantal, dengan lengan lain yag memeluk pinggangnya erat. Seokjin tahu bahwa Namjoon belum tidur, karena ia masih bisa merasakan tepukan namja itu di punggungnya.

"Namjoon ah." Seokjin berbisik, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal didepan dada Namjoon. "ya?" balas Namjoon dengan bsikan yang sama.

Seokjin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia memilih diam dan menikmati kehangatan yang ditularkan Namjoon dari tubuhnya. Dan Namjoon juga membiarkan saja namja cantik itu dengan dunianya sendiri.

Lalu entah setelah lima atau sepuluh menit diisi keheningan, Seokjin menggerakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Namjoon. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dengan hembusan nafas yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Seokjin bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas Namjoon di wajahnya, begitu pula aroma mint dari bibir Namjoon yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Seokjin memajukan wajahnya, matanya tertutup pelan mengikuti bibirnya yang menyentuh permukaan kasar bibir Namjoon. Mungkin, karena kebiasaan namja itu merokok dan alkohol yang selalu ia minum. Seokjin tak peduli, karena saat Namjoon menggerakkan bibirnya, mengulum belahan bibir gemuk miliknya, ia melupakan apapun dan hanya mengingat Namjoon.

"angh!" Seokjin melenguh pelan, saat gigi Namjoon menjepit bibir bawahnya, menariknya menjauh sebelum mengulumnya lagi. Keduanya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Namjoon merengsek masuk kedalam gua hangatnya, menyapa lidahnya dan saling membelit.

Namjoon bermain dalam tempo lambat, membiarkan saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu, begitu pula nafas keduanya. Matanya terbuka, melihat bagaimana wajah bersemu Seokjin yang menggerakkan bibirnya berirama dengan miliknya. Ia dengan sadar mengubah posisi berganti mengurung tubuh Seokjin dibawahnya, dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram milik Seokjin erat.

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

Tiga kecupan yang ditutup dengan lenguhan samar Seokjin menutup tautan bibir mereka. Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya, memberi jarak bagi keduanya untuk saling menatap. Meski nafas mereka masih bersahutan satu sama lain.

Seokjin membuka matanya, menatap Namjoon yang juga memandangnya dengan kabut nafsu yang sama. Perlahan, Seokjin melepas tautan tangan mereka, berganti menyusuri lengan Namjoon hingga bahu tegapnya. Ia tidak melepas pandangannya dari mata Namjoon sedetikpun, menikmati bagaimana nafas Namjoon menjadi semakin pendek, dan berat.

"you have to know what you are doing right know, princess." Bisik Namjoon saat jemari lentik Seokjin mulai membuka kancing piyamanya. Seokjin tersenyum, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat disudut bibir Namjoon.

"aku tahu, aku sepenuhnya sadar, Namjoon." Dan Seokjin memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dada Namjoon yang sepenuhnya terbuka. Namjoon menyeringai, "So, don't stop me."

Senyuman Seokjin menjawab semuanya. Lalu keduanya seakan-akan berlomba saling menelanjangi satu sama lain. berakhir dengan tumpukan pakaian yang terbuang di lantai begitu saja, begitu juga selimut yang mulai terabaikan.

Bibir Namjoon menemukan dada Seokjin, mengecup, menjilat, hingga menggigit nipple memerah Seokjin. Gerakan bibir Namjoon yang seringan kupu-kupu disekujur tubuhnya membuat Seokjin merintih pelan, menikmati bagaimana basah dan lembab dari bibir Namjoon menyentuh kulitnya.

"ah!" tanda pertama didapatkan Seokjin tepat di tulang selangkanya, diikuti degan tanda kemerahan lain disepanjang garis leher hingga bahunya. Matanya terpejam erat, dengan kedua tangan yang mencengekaram bahu tegap Namjoon.

"nam – ah! – joon!" Seokjin memekik saat Namjoon menggigit paha dalamnya, menjilat sepanjang garis pinggulnya dengan sangat perlahan, sengaja melewatkan miliknya yang tak tersentuh.

Namjoon terkekeh, membawa wajahnya kembali keatas sejajar dengan milik Seokjin. Ia mencium kedua mata Seokjin yang terpejam, membuat keduanya kini terbuka. Telunjuk Namjoon menemukan bibir Seokjin, menggoda dengan manrik garis disepanjang lipatan bibirnya. "buka bibirmu."

Dan Seokjin menurut. Ia membiarkan tiga jari Namjoon berada di mulutnya. Ia mengulum jemari tersebut seakan-akan memakan permen, dengan kontak mata mereka yang tidak terputus sejak tadi. Namjoon menggeram melihat bagaimana wajah merona Seokjin yang terlihat sangat menikmati ketiga jarinya didalam mulutnya.

"damn you princess!" Namjoon dengan sedikit kasar menarik jemarinya, membawanya langsung ke kerutan pink milik Seokjin. Seokjin merintih saat merasakan lubangnya dimasuki oleh satu jemari Namjoon, secara tidak sengaja mengetatkannya.

Namjoon memberikan kecupan manisnya dipelipis Seokjin, "relax, dear, relax." Dan Seokjin mengangguk, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menjaga pola nafasnya hingga kini tiga jari Namjoon sudah berada didalamnya, keluar masuk dengan tempo sedang.

"akh! Namjoon!"

Kabut putih klimaks memukul telak Seokjin begitu jemari Namjoon menekan sweetspot nya, membawa nafasnya terburu dengan seluruh wajah yang penuh keringat merona. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dengan dada yang membusur, menikmati sensasi pasca klimaks yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"waw, kau sudah keluar tanpa aku sentuh sedikitpun, princess."

Namjoon memberikan ciuman-ciuman ringan pada bibir Seokjin yang masih terengah setengah terbuka. Ia memberikan beberapa waktu untuk namja cantik dibawahnya menikmati surga dunianya. Ia juga memberi waktu bagi dirinya sendiri, mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang Seokjin dan mengganti dengan miliknya yang sudah tegang sempurna.

"Shall we move to the next step, dear?"

Seokjin membuka matanya, menatap Namjoon yang juga tengah memandangnya lembut. Ia bisa merasakan milik namjon yang sudah menegang berada didepan lubangnya, yang mengirimkan sensasi menggetarkan disepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat, melingkari leher Namjoon dan membawa wajahnya mendekat, "do it, Namjoon."

Dan perlahan, Namjoon memasukkan miliknya, menikmati raut wajah Seokjin yang mengernyit saat lubangnya dipaksa melebar menyesuaikan ukuran miliknya. Nafas Seokjin kembali terengah saat miliknya sepenuhnya berada didalam lubangnya, dengan kening yang mengerut dalam.

"take your time, princess." Bisik Namjoon menyatukan kening mereka. ia mengecup ujung hidung Seokjin, mencoba membuat namja cantik itu relaks.

Gerakan pinggul Seokjin ia artikan sebagai tanda baginya bergerak. Dan Namjoon menayanggupinya. Ia menarik miliknya hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja, sebelum kembali memasukkannya. Menubruk tepat sweetspot Seokjin dan mendapat lenguhan nikmat dari namja itu.

"Lagi, Namjoon, lagi."

Dan Namjoon tidak lagi menahan-nahan. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, menubruk tepat milik Seokjin dan mengulangnya lagi. Mempertahankan tempo yang ia punya. Cepat dan kasar, membuat Seokjin merintih nikmat dibawahnya.

"ngh Namjoon, Namjoon!"

Ulangan namanya terdengar sangat merdu keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Mata namja cantik itu memejam erat, dengan jemari yang mencengkeram rambut Namjoon hingga kusut. Ia menikmati saat-saat ini, saat dimana nafas dan tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Dimana Seokjin berada pasrah dibawahnya, tepat berada didepan matanya.

"Namjoon, aku – aku"

"bersama, princess."

Dan Namjoon mnambah kecepatannya, membuat tubuh Seokjin terlonjak dan ranjang mereka berderit. Seokjin beralih mencengkeram bahunya, membuat kukunya seperti melukai bahu tegapnya, karena ia merasa sengatan rasa perih dimana namja cantik itu mencengkeramnya. Dan Namjoon tidak mempedulikan itu.

Ia berusaha mengejar klimaksnya sendiri, mempercepat tempo dan menubruk cepat sweetspot Seokjin, membuat namja itu mendesah hebat dibawahnya.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin memekik nyaring, diikuti dengan Namjoon yang menggeram mendapati klimaksnya.

Keduanya terengah, dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat dan lengket satu sama lain. namun Namjoon tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia pilih memeluk erat-erat tubuh Seokjin, membisikkan kalimat penuh rayuan disana.

"Namjoon." Panggilan pelan itu membuat Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Seokjin yang entah kenapa kehilangan senyum disana.

Kedua telapak tangan Seokjin menangkup wajah Namjoon, mengusap lembut pelipis hingga garis rahangnya, "kau boleh melakukan apapun, memperlakukanku semuamu. Kau boleh menikmati tubuhku kapanpun kau mau. Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak meninggalkanku. Karena – karena aku mencintaimu, Namjoon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan pergi."

Namjoon terdiam melihat Seokjin yang kini menangis, merengek, memohon kepadanya agar tidak pergi.

"aku tidak akan kemana-mana, sayang, aku tidak akan pergi." Lalu ciuman ia berikan di bibir Seokjin yang bergetar, mengabaikan rasa asin akibat air mata namja cantik itu.

"karena kurasa, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Matahari naik hingga berada hampir satu garis lurus dengan bayangan, meski tertutup oleh awan musim dingin yang mulai menyapa. Keempat namja yang tengah duduk dimeja makan selesai menyantap sarapan merangkap makan siang itu terlihat menikmati ice cream coklat tub besar yang entah kapan berada di freezer.

Taehyung terlihat duduk disamping Joungkook, memakai jumper berwarna abu dengan celana pendek sebatas lutut. Ia sesekali memberikan satu dua suapan untuk Joungkook yang duduk diam disampingnya. Bahkan sejak makan nasi tadi Joungkook sudah ia suapi. Kadar manja kekasihnya itu meningkat setelah semalam ia menginap disini.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang memakan ice creamnya semangat. Ia masih cukup lapar setelah menguras energi semalaman dengan Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam, menumpukan salah satu sikunya dimeja dan memandang Seokjin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Namja cantik yang hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang yang hampir menutupi jemarinya dan dipadukan dengan celana basket setengah pahanya itu terlihat sangat menawan dimatanya. Apalagi bekas kissmarknya semalam masih tercetak jelas di garis leher Seokjin.

"jadi, bisakah hyung menghentikan tatapan menjijikkan yang hyung perlihatkan pada Seokjin hyung? Aku tahu, semalam kalian sehabis bercinta dengan sangat semangat, hingga bekasnya bisa aku lihat memenuhi leher Seokjin hyung."

Sindiran tidak halus dari Joungkook membuat Seokjin memandang tajam adiknya itu, meski wajahnya memerah sempurna. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang hanya terkekeh, "jadi, kau dalam mood yang buruk karena aku meniduri kakakmu atau karena kau tidak mendapat jatah dari Taehyung semalam?"

Gantian Taehyung yang memerah, dan Joungkook benar-benar melempar sendok ke arah Namjoon, yang berhasil ia hindari.

"aku tidak dalam mood yang buruk hyung. Aku sedang sedih! Ini masih masa berkabung!" jawab Joungkook cepat. Yang tanpa kata diamini semua yang ada disana. Meski namja Jeon itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Namjoon

 _Jangan mengungkitnya bodoh!_

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, bahkan Seokjin menghentikan makannya, ia meletakkan sendok es krimnya begitu saja. Namja cantik itu mengusap lehernya perlahan, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tidak ke sekolah? Bukankah minggu depan kalian sudah harus ujian sebelum liburan musim dingin?" tanya Seokjin. Ia menatap tajam ke tiga siswa SMA didepannya itu.

Taehyung nyengir lebar, terkekeh gugup, "sekali-kali bolos tidak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula bukankah ini masih masa berkabung?" Joungkook mengangguk mengiyakan, sedangkan Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya, "ya! Aish, kalian sungguh ya."

Joungkook dan Taehyung hanya nyengir sembari mengalihkan pandanganya, kemanapun asal bukan Seokjin. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya duduk santai, tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam Seokjin.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, "aku memiliki informasi penting untuk kalian." Suara beratnya memecah keheningan selama 15 detik yang menyiksa, membuat Seokjin menggeser duduknya menghadap Namjoon, "apa?"

Namja kim itu berdiri, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari ketiga orang lainnya dan mengambil amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya diruang tamu, "aku baru saja menerima ini kemarin dari ahjussi Park." Ia membuka amplop coklat itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang langsung diambil oleh Seokjin dan Joungkook.

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "aku meminta orang untuk mencari tahu mengenai kasus yang menimpa Kang Haeri ssi. Dan hasil itu yang aku dapatkan."

Bibir Seokjin bergetar membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas putih yang ia bawa, "eom – eomma uang. Maksudku, hiks, uang – eomma hiks." Namjoon langsung memeluk Seokjin begitu namja itu mulai terisak.

"ini semua karena uang Namjoon. Hiks, ini semua salahku, hiks, seandainya aku bisa mendapatkan uangnya, hiks, eomma, hiks, eomma tidak akan keceakaan, eomma hiks, eomma tidak a – "

"Ssssttt, sudah sayang. Kau tidak salah." Namjoon mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti mengecup pelipis namja cantik itu, "kau tidak salah. Jika ada yang disalahkan dalam kasus ini, tentu saja rentenir yang telah menganiaya eomma mu. Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Joungkook terdiam, ia membiarkan Taehyung ikut membaca kertas yang ia bawa. Dan Taehyung reflek menutup mulutnya mengetahui fakta sebenarnya dari peristiwa yang menimpa eomma kekasihnya. Ia memeluk bahu Joungkook dan mengusapnya pelan.

"kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi kan?" tanya Taehyung cepat.

"ya, tentu saja." Jawab Namjoon masih dengan Seokjin yang terisak dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Namjoon dan Seokjin melaporkan mengenai penganiayaan yang dialami oleh Kang haeri, dan sampai sekarang belum ada laporan apapun mengenai kelanjutan dari kasus itu. Dan hal ini menjadi salah satu yang mengganggu Seokjin. Meski namja cantik itu sudah mulai menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, ia sudah mulai masuk kerja.

Hingga tadi malam, saat Namjoon tengah berbaring diranjang bersama Seokjin, ngomong-ngomong, seminggu ini Namjoon selalu tidur di rumah Seokjin dan Joungkook, bahkan bisa dibilang tinggal disana. Seokjin mengungkit kembali mengenai kasus ibunya.

"Namjoon ah, apa sudah ada kabar dari kepolisian mengenai kasus eomma?" tanya Seokjin sembari memandang Namjoon yang juga menatapnya.

Dan dari pertanyaan sederhana itu, Namjoon sekarang disini. Berdiri di atap sekolah dengan batang rokok yang terselip diantara bibirnya.

"yo, Namjoon! ada apa memanggilku?" Hoseok berjalan mendekati Namjoon dengan tangan yang melambai santai. Ia ikut mengambil rokok dari bungkus di saku seragam Namjoon dan menyalakannya. Ia menghembuskan asap beracun itu lalu mengibaskannya cepat.

"nanti anak-anak kumpul?" tanya Namjoon setelah menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Hoseok mengangguk, ikut menghisap rokoknya hingga udara disekeliling mereka menjadi keruh, "ya. Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut kumpul?"

"memang ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Terakhir kita melawan geng sebelah, mereka memalak di gang blok 5. Oh, dan Joungkook juga yang memimpin kemarin. Adik iparmu itu cukup kuat juga."

Namjoon mendengus kasar, ia menginjak batang rokok yang baru saja habis ia hisap, "pantas saja anak itu tidak ikut makan malam kemarin. Wajahnya pasti babak belur."

Hoseok menghisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuangnya, menginjaknya hingga mati meski masih tersisa cukup banyak, "ayo. Pasti anak-anak sudah menunggu ditempat biasa. Kau sudah lama tidak muncul."

Namjoon dan Hoseok lalu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju koridor untuk keluar menuju gerbang belakang sekolah. Meski nakal, Hoseok dan Namjoon tidak ada yang membawa kendaraan pribadi kesini. Sehingga mereka terpaksa berjalan menuju lapangan tempat Cypher berumpul.

"hyung!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok berbalik, menemukan Joungkook dan Taehyung yang berlari menghentikan mereka di gerbang belakang.

"ada apa, Joungkook ah, taetae?" tanya hoseok dengan senyum lebarnya. "aku ikut. Hyung akan ke basecamp kan?" tanya Joungkook. Hoseok mengangguk, denngan Namjoon yang mengerutkan keningnya, "Hey bocah. Kuberitahu satu hal. Sore ini, kita akan melakukan beberapa 'permainan', dan itu bukan untuk dirimu yang bahkan aku masih bisa melihat lebam di pipi kirimu. Aku tak ingin membuat Seokjin memarahiku jika mengajakmu."

Hoseok bersiul, sedangkan Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan, "iya, kookie ah. Kau sudah membohongi Seokjin hyung sejak kemarin. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan biarkan Namjoon dan hoseok hyung yang melakukan apa itu'permainan' yang mereka maksud, ya?"

Mata Joungkook bertemu dengan milik Taehyung, lalu kembali menatap Namjoon didepannya, "shireo! Aku ingin ikut, hyung. Bukankah hari ini yang telah hyung janjikan kemarin?"

"janji apa?" Taehyung dan Hoseok bertanya bersamaan, membuat keduanya terkikik lalu kembali memandnag Joungkook dan Namjoon.

Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan oleh namja Kim itu, "aku sudah berjanji pada anak ini untuk membalas eommanya. Jadi rencananya sore ini Cypher akan melwan preman yang menjadi anak buah rentenir itu."

Hoseok tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan, "wah, sepertinya akan seru. Sudah lama aku tidak mendapat lawan yang cukup kuat."

"karena itu aku ikut!" teriak Joungkook kekeh. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Namjoon yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang sama.

"tidak."

"ikut hyung! Ayolah, kemarin aku berhasil megalahkan geng sebelah kan."

"Tetap tidak, Joungkook."

"Hyung, please! Hyungkan sudah berjanji kemarin."

"berjanji untuk membalas dendam, bukan mengajakmu untuk balas dendam."

"huh, sama saja! Pokoknya aku harus ikut, titik!"

"Taehyung bujuk kekasih bocahmu itu!" namjon mendengus kasar, sebal juga pada anak itu.

Taehyung mendekat ke arah Joungkook, memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu, "Kookie ya, dengarkan Namjoon hyung, eo?"

"tidak. Dan jangan mencoba untuk membujukku, tae. Kali ini biarkan aku ikut, ya?"

"Tapi Joungkook, kau ingin membuat Seokjin hyung khawatir lagi? Bukankah Seokjin hyung sangat membenci jika kau berkelahi?"

"Tapi ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, Tae. Aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka yang sudah melukai eomma, bahkan membuat eomma meninggal. Please, jebal, biarkan kali ini aku ikut, ya?"

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, kekasihnya itu memang sangat keras kepala. Ia mengangkat kedua bahuya menyerah, "baiklah. Tapi aku ikut. Maksudku aku tidak ikut kalian berkelahi, aku hanya ikut kesana. Deal?"

Joungkook melirik ke arah Namjoon yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahuya acuh, pasrah saja sekarang, "baiklah. Asal jangan sampai kau mendekat, oke? Jaga jarak aman, Tae."

.

.

.

Langit berwarna jingga saat Cypher sampai di Busan. Butuh 2 jam penuh hingga sampai di kota ini menggunakan kereta, dan ngomong-ngomong, segala biaya akomodasi ditanggung oleh Namjoon, bahkan setiap orang di Cypher dibelikan baju untuk mengganti seragam mereka. Namjoon melarang atribut seragam dalam bentuk apapun, bahkan namja itu menyuruh setiap anggota Cypher mengumpulkan kartu siswanya.

"hyung, apa memiliki wajah tampan salah satu syarat masuk Cypher?" bisik Taehyung pada Hoseok yang berjalan disampingnya. Joungkook berada dibaris depan bersama Namjoon.

Hoseok terkekeh, "menurutmu begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk ceat, "Hyung tak menyadarinya? Joungkook, Mingyu, Hansol, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Namjoon hyung, Jongin Sunbae, Sehun Sunbae. Lihat kan?" Hoseok mengacak rambut Taehyung sembari tertawa, "tidak, taetae. Tidak ada syarat semacam itu di Cypher. Selama ia bisa memukul dengan baik, tidak ada syarat lain."

"tae! Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang? Kemarilah!" teriakan Joungkook membatalkan niat taheyung untuk kembali bertanya. Ia menunduk sekilas ke arah Hoseok dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Joungkook.

"baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kalian."

Suara berat Namjoon membuat Cypher secara otomatis membuat lingkaran mengelilingi sang leader.

"Kali ini kita tidak akan melawan geng sekolah seperti biasanya. Aku sudah menjelaskan pada kalian sebelumnya, kalian tidak perlu takut pada polisi atau apapun, hanya pastikan tubuhmu baik-baik saja dan kalahkan lawan kalian. Jika ada yang berubah pikiran dan tidak ingin ikut kali ini, aku mempersilahkan kalian pulang." Namjoon memandang satu persatu orang disana, "dan jangan kembali lagi ke Cypher."

Wajah-wajah disana menjadi tegang. Dan tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangannya. Namjoon menyeringai, lalu membalik tubuhnya, "ayo ikuti aku."

Sekelompok orang yang beranggota sekitar 20 itu berjalan dibelakang Namjoon. bahkan Taehyung memeluk erat-erat lengan Joungkook, "Namjoon hyung menakutkan." Bisiknya ditelinga Joungkook. Joungkook terkekeh, "Kau baru tahu? Dia selalu menakutkan di Cypher."

Taehyung mengangguk paham dan memandang punggung Namjoon didepannya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tapi tadi Namjoon hyung terlihat keren juga." Joungkook mendengus mendengar pujian itu dan hanya diam, tidak menanggapi.

Cypher sampai disebuah gang kumuh dengan penerangan minim. Meski bias-bias senja matahari masih sedikit membantu, tapi gang kecil yang tidak ada lampu itu terlihat sedikit mengerikan. Siswa-siswa SMA itu berjalan masuk, melewati gang kecil itu hingga menemukan sebuah bangunan tua diujungnya.

Namjoon menyeringai, lalu tanpa ragu menendang pintu besi didepannya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah meja dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, juga beberapa namja yang sepertinya preman menjaga disekitar nya.

Namjoon mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat melalui lirikan matanya untuk menunggu. Lalu ia sendiri melangkah masuk, diiringi tatapan tajam dari semua yang ada disana. Ia berhenti didepan meja diujung, berhadapan dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang sepertinya pemilik rumah rentenir ini.

"Choi Sangwoon?"

Namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengangguk ragu, "ya, itu aku."

Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat, ia berjalan mengelilingi meja hingga berdiri disamping kursi namja bernama Choi Sangwoon itu, ia dengan angkuh duduk dimeja, berhadapan dengannya, "Jadi, apa kau ingat yeoja bernama Kang Haeri?"

Namja itu terkekeh, "maksudmu yeoja tua yang mengaku-ngaku masih muda dan miskin itu? Cih, dia memang benar-benar tak tahu malu. Ia tiba-tiba datang padaku, mengatakan ingin meminjam uang. Menyombongkan anaknya di Seoul yang sudah sukses. Aku tahu, dia berbohong. Jadi aku sengaja memberinya uang dengan bunga yang tinggi, yang aku yakin dia tidak bisa melunasinya. Batas waktunya 1 bulan, dan dia sudah melewatinya. Jadi aku sedikit memberinya pelajaran. Aku tak tahu bahwa dia akan mati hanya karena beberapa pukulan. Padahal aku belum sempat mengambil uannya, sepertinya aku harus benar—benar menemui anaknya di Seoul untuk membayar utang ibunya."

Sudut bibir Namjoon berkedut, ia melirik ke arah salah satu anak buahnya di Cypher, memberi tanda untuk mendekat, memberikan sebuah tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Namjoon mengambil tas itu dan meletakkannya didepan Choi Sangwoon, ia membukanya kasar, memperlihatkan tumpukan uang didalamnya. Yang tidak hanya mengejutkan namja itu, namun juga seluruh orang disana, termasuk Joungkook.

"Namjoon hyung?! Kau bercanda kan?! Kau ingin memberikan uangmu untuk si brengsek itu, hah?!" teriakan Joungkook membuat Namjoon dan Choi Sangwoon menatapnya. Namjoon menyeringai, "aku belum selesai, brat."

"Well, Choi Sangwoon ssi. Aku akan memberikan uang ini, melunasi semua hutang atas nama Kang Haeri. Dengan syarat – "

Namjoon berdiri, mengambil tas tersebut dan kembali memutari meja itu untuk menuju ke arah Hoseok dan Joungkook.

" – bagaimana dengan melawan kami? Aku lihat kau memiliki banyak bodyguard disini."

Choi Sangwoon mendengus murka, ia memukul mejanya dan menunjuk Namjoon dengan telunjuknya, "Cepat ambil tas itu!"

Dan perkelahianpun dimulai. Taehyung yang hanya berdiri diluar menangkupkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"bagaimana, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok begitu Namjoon keluar dari kantor polisi. Namja itu didampingi oleh ahjussi park yang juga ikut datang. Setelah perkelahian yang sangat berbahaya tadi, ahjussi park datang bersama beberapa polisi yang langsung mengamankan Choi Sangwoon dengan anak buahnya. Bahkan polisi membiarkan Namjoon dan Cypher begitu saja, tidak mau repot-repot meminta keterangan. Dan Hoseok lebih dari tahu bahwa ada campur tangan Namjoon disini.

"semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka tertangkap, dan uangnya masih aku bawa." Jawab Namjoon. ia mendapat pelukan singkat dari Hoseok, "kau memang brengsek, Namjoon. kau membiarkan kita melawan mereka padahal sudah pasti mereka ditangkap polisi. Lalu apa gunannya kita berkelahi dengan manusia-manusia itu hah?"

"untuk memberikan luka yang lebih parah karena telah melukai Kang Haeri. Juga untuk melatih Cypher, bukankan ideku sangat cemerlang?"

Hoseok mendengus kasar. Namjoon menyeringai dan memandang anggota cypher yang duduk terlantar diluar kantor polisi, dengan beberapa luka ringan disekujur tubuh.

"baiklah, dengarkan aku. Sekarang, obati dulu luka kalian, lalu kita makan malam. – " Namjoon melihat jam tangannya, " – sudah lewat dari jam 9. Sepertinya kita akan pulang memakai bis." Teriak Namjoon, yang langsung membuat semuanya berdiri.

Namjoon berjalan menuju ahjussi Park, "Ahjussi, tolong siapkan satu bus untuk membawa kita kembali ke Seoul. Oke?"

Ahjussi park menggeleng tak percaya, "kelakuanmu, Namjoon. tunggu sampai Tuan Kim mendengarnya." Namjoon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Namjoon hyung!" teriakan Joungkook membuat Namjoon berbalik, ia bisa melihat namja itu menghamoirinya dengan ponsel ditangan.

"Seokjin hyung menelponku. Bagaimana ini hyung?" ucap Joungkook panik. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya dengan layar bertuliskan _Seokjinnie hyung is calling..._

Namjoon berdecak sebal, "memang kau bilang apa ke Seokjin?" Joungkook menggeleng, "aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku hanya ijin pulang terlambat."

"dasar! Menyusahkan saja." Gumam Namjoon kesal, meski ia tetap menerima ponsel Joungkook dan mengangkat panggilan Seokjin.

"Princess?"

Joungkook mengernyit mendengar nada yang terlampau lembut yang dipakai Namjoon untuk memanggil kakaknya itu.

" _Namjoon?"_

"ya?"

" _dimana Joungkook?"_

"Dia ada disampingku. Kenapa?"

" _Ini sudah jam 9 lebih Namjoon. dimana anak itu? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"dia sedang ada urusan denganku, princess. Mungkin lewat tengah malam baru pulang."

" _ha? Memang sekarang kalian dimana? Kenapa malam sekali?"_

Namjoon memutar otaknya, tidak mungkin ia menjawab tengah di Busan, Seokjin pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

" _Namjoon?"_

"Ah ya? Kenapa princess?"

" _Kalian dimana? Butuh aku jemput?"_

"tidak. Aku sekarang sedang berada diluar Seoul. Aku mengajak Joungkook untuk membereskan beberapa masalah."

" _masalah apa? Jangan bilang Joungkook kamu ajak berkelahi lagi?"_

"well, hanya beberapa urusan lelaki, sayang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membawa pulang Joungkook dengan selamat, eh, tapi mungkin dengan sedikit bekas lebam ditubuhnya."

" _Astaga! Cepat pulang! Aku akan memberikan kalian berdua pelajaran begitu sampai. Aku tunggu dirumah!"_

"Ya, princess. Selamat malam. Tidur duluan saja, jangan menungguku dan Joungkook."

" _ya ya, ya. Yang penting kalian segera pulang."_

"Ya."

Lalu sambungan diputus Namjoon. ia kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu ke Joungkook, "cepat obati lukamu. Aku tak ingin Seokjin marah hanya karena adiknya tergores sedikit."

Joungkook mendengus dan berlalu dari sana, kembali menuju Taehyung yang berdiri ersama temannya seangkatan di Cypher.

"ayo ahjussi, kita mencari makan malam. Bisnya sudah datangkan?"

Ahjussi mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah bis didepan Kantor polisi. Namjoon memberi kode kepada Hoseok, dan temannya itu mengajak seluruh anggota Cypher meninggalkan kantor polisi, mencari minimarket atau apotek terdekat untuk membeli obat luar. Sekalian mencari tempat makan bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Namjoon bisa melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih dini hari saat ia dan pasangan KookTae sampai di rumah Seokjin. Ketiga namja itu membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, beruntung Joungkook membawa kunci rumahnya, hingga mereka tidak perlu membunyikan bel untuk masuk.

Seluruh lampu rumah sudah dimatikan, namun mereka masih bisa melihat TV yang menyala dan sosok manusia yang terlihat tidur di sofa depan TV. Namjoon mendengus, "Dasar keras kepala!"

"kalian segera masuk kamar saja, biar aku yang mengurus Seokjin." Bisik Namjoon. Joungkook mengangguk, menarik lengan Taehyung menuju kamarnya. Taehyung memang menginap disini, karna sedari awal ia memang ijin kepada orangtuanya untuk menginap bersama Joungkook.

Namjoon memutar pandangannya, melihat ke arah Seokjin yang bergelung dengan sellimut pinknya disofa. Bias cahaya dari TV membuat Namjoon tidak bisa melihat Seokjin dengan jelas. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat. Ia mematikan TV dan duduk disamping Seokjin. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Seokjin yang terlihat sangat polos saat terlelap. Belum lagi bibir gemuknya yang sedikit terbuka, hingga Namjoon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menunduk dan mengecup sekilas bibir itu.

Seokjin melenguh samar, tubuhnya secara tidak sadar semakin merapat ke arah Namjoon, bahkan kepalanya bersandar nyaman didada namja itu. Namjoon yang mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Seokjin hanya pasrah saja, lagipula memang namja cantik itu setiap malam selalu bergelung dipelukannya.

"hei, sayang, ayo pindah ke kamar." Bisik Namjoon dengan bibir yang ia tempelken ke pelipis Seokjin, memberikan beberapa kecupan disana. "eungh." Seokjin melenguh namun tetap tidak membuka matanya. Ia justru mengangkat tangannya ke arah Namjoon, "gendong."

Namjoon terkekeh dan dengan gemas mencium pipi Seokjin, menggigitnya gemas, "baiklah, princess." Seokjin tersenyum lebar, melingkarkan tangannya keleher Namjoon dan membiarkan namja itu membawanya bridal style.

"kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Seokjin dalam gendongan Namjoon. ia membuka matanya sedikit, melirik Namjoon yang juga menatapnya, "kami kehabisan kereta, terpaksa menggunakan bis. Jadi lebih lama." Jelas Namjoon. ia menendang pintu kamar Seokjin – ehm, maksudnya kamar mereka dan kembali menutupnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia menurunkan buntalan Seokjin dan selimutnya ke atas ranjang.

"kau tidak tidur?" tanya Seokjin saat Namjoon justru berdiri menjauhi ranjang. "aku harus berganti baju dulu, sayang. Sabarlah." Lalu Namjoon dengan santai membuka baju dan celana jeansnya disana, dengan tenang membiarkan Seokjin bisa melihat tubuhnya.

Seokjin memekik kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah Seokjin yang sangat imut menurutnya, "kenapa malu sayang? Kau sudah sering melihatnya." Goda Namjoon. ia mengambil celana pendek dari lemari dan memakainya, tanpa repot-repot memakai atasan. Ia sudah biasa hanya tidur tanpa baju.

"tetap saja, uhh, Namjoon!"

Namjoon tertawa dan melompat ke ranjang, membuat tubuh Seokjin bergoyang mengikuti ranjang. Namjoon memeluk tubuh Seokjin, membuka selimut yang membungkus namja cantik itu dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama.

"jja, ayo tidur. Aku sangat lelah."

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, mendapati beberapa lebam di tubuh dan wajah Namjoon.

"hey Namjoon, jujur padaku. Kau habis berkelahi lagi?" tanya Seokjin, ia menatap tepat ke mata Namjoon yang juga memandangnya. Namjoon mengangguk, karena memang sejak awal tidak berniat berbohong, "ya. Dan akan kuceritakan semuanya besok pagi. Sekarang aku sangat lelah, princess, biarkan aku tidur dulu, ya?"

Kening Seokjin mengerut tidak setuju, namun tetap diam dan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Namjoon, menjadikan dada namja itu sebagai bantalnya.

"aku benar-benar akan menagih ceritamu besok."

"hmm. Sekarang tidurlah."

"eum."

.

.

.

Rencna Namjoon berjalan dengan lancar, sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Rentenir dan anak buahnya semuanya masuk penjara, dan Namjoon serta Cypher tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dimata polisi. Tentu saja, semua campur tangan Namjoon dan ayahnya.

Semuanya memang berjalan sesuai rencana, kecuali Seokjin tentu saja. Bahkan namja cantik itu melakukan aksi merajuk selama 3 hari penuh tidak memasak sama sekali untuknya dan Joungkook.

" _kalian bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik melalui polisi, namun justru berkelahi dan melukai diri sendiri dengan jauh-jauh ke Busan. Kalian memang benar-benar, aish!"_

Hanya seperti itu dan kemudian Seokjin melancarkan aksi ngambeknya. Bahkan ia tak mau repot-repot mengobati luka-luka Namjoon dan Joungkook. Yah, meski beruntung karena Taehyung masih mau mengobatinya.

"Hey, sayang. Ayo nanti ke Tunnel." Ajak Namjoon saat ia tengah duduk dimeja makan dan menyaksikan Seokjin memasak. Akhirnya, setelah 3 hari tidak merasakan makanan buatan Seokjin, hari ini namja cantik itu luluh. Setelah semalaman tubuhnya digarap dengan sangat apik oleh Namjoon. well, jika saja dia tahu bahwa dengan vanilla sex Seokjin bisa luluh, sudah sejak kemarin ia lakukan. Sayangnya ia terlalu takut membuat Seokjin semakin marah jika ia ajak bercinta.

Seokjin meletakkan omelette, bacon, dan sweet corn yang baru selesai ia masak kedalam tiga piring dan ia bawa ke meja makan, "kenapa?" tanya Seokjin. Ia kembali berjalan ke balik meja dapur dan mengambil kardus susu dan gelas.

"bukankah sudah lama kau tidak melihat Converse? Nanti malam kita tampil." Jawab Namjoon begitu Seokjin sudah duduk didepannya. Seokjin diam, ia memandang Namjoon yang tengah menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Namja Kim itu tersenyum lebar melihat Seokjin yang tengah berpikir. Seokjin terlihat sangat seksi pagi ini, dengan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam juga. Jangan lupakan kissmark yang terlihat mengintip dari kerahnya, semalam Seokjin benar-benar menarik rambutnya saat ia akan mendaratkan giginya di leher, sehingga terpaksa Namjoon menurut dan hanya meninggalkan kissmark ditempat tertutup.

"aku ikut ya hyung?" Joungkook tiba-tiba muncul dengan seragam dan tas dipunggungnya. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Namjoon, membalas high five yang ditawarkan kakak kelasnya itu.

Seokjin menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tunnel itu pub, kookie. Klub malam, kau belum cukup umur untuk masuk ke sana."

"itu gampang diurus, princess. Aku bisa memasukkan Joungkook dengan mudah. Kau tak lupakan kalau aku dan Hoseok yang masih dibawah umur juga bisa keluar masuk Tunnel sesukanya?"

Kening Seokjin berkerut dalam, "tidak. Klub malam bukan tempat yang seharusnya kau datangi, kook. Biarkan Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan dunianya, kau jangan ikut-ikutan.

Joungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayolah hyung. Sekali ini saja, ya? Aku ingin melihat Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, dan Hoseok hyung tampil. Ya hyung? Jebal~" bahkan namja Jeon itu menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada, mmberikan tatapan memohonnya.

"tidak."

"hyungie~ jebal hyung! Sekali ini saja! Ya? Aku hanya ingin melihat converse tampil, lalu pulang. Ya?"

"Joungkook, hyung sudah bil – "

"Jebal~" Joungkook menatap Seokjin, memohon dengan puppy eyes penuh aegyonya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah, kau boleh datang. Tapi tidak ada alkohol dan jangan coba-coba mencicipi minuman itu, Oke?"

Joungkook memukulkan tangan kanannya keatas, "oke. Aku juga akan mengajak Taetae."

Seokjin sudah akan melarang sebelum Namjoon menggenggam tangannya di atas meja, "biarkan saja princess. Tenang saja, aku akan memesan meja didekat panggung khusus untuk kita. Sehingga dua bocah itu tidak harus berbaur dengan pengunjung yang lain."

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, "ya, terserah kalian saja."

.

.

.

Lalu, disinilah mereka.

Sebuah meja bundar dengan kursi merah yang mengelilinginya. Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Joungkook sudah duduk disana, menikmati penampilan DJ yang bertugas malam ini. Sedangkan Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon pergi utuk memesan minuman katanya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

"akhirnya Seokjin hyung mengijinkan kalian kemari?" tanya Yoongi pada Joungkook dan Taehyung. Joungkook mengangguk, "ya, dengan bantuan Namjoon hyung tentu saja. Aku juga ingin melihat Converse tampil, hyung." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar, "dan aku juga berhasil mengajak Taehyung. Aku tidak menyangka kalau klub malam akan se – well, bagaimana mengatakannya, _sopan_?"

Yoongi tertawa, "Tunnel memang salah satu klub legal yang sedikit elit, Joungkook. Disini memang selalu seperti ini, tidak ada pelacur, kekerasan, dan semacamya."

"tapi jangan coba-coba pergi ke klub lain yang kalian belum pernah kesana." Seokjin ikut menimpali, "karena tidak semua klub seperti ini, kookie. Banyak klub yang lebih liar daripada ini."

Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan. Sedangkan Joungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk paham, mereka kembali mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling klub, melihat lantai tengah klub yang memang kosong tanpa meja mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang menari, dan panggung yang masih kosong. Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah 10.

"Yo!"

Hoseok datang membawa dua gelas tinggi dengan isi berwarna pink dan biru. Ia mengulurkan gelas tersebut ke arah Taehyung dan Joungkook, "selamat datang di Tunnel. Aku mentraktir kalian malam ini, semoga suka."

"mereka tidak aku perbolehkan minum alkohol, Hoseok." Seokjin menyahut cepat. Tapi sebelum Hoseok menarik lagi tangannya, Namjoon sudah ikut menimpali, "tenang saja, ini bebas alkohol. Aku memesan cocktail yang tidak mengandung sedikitpun alkohol. Kalian tidak akan mabuk."

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya memandang Namjoon, tapi tetap membiarkan Joungkook dan Taehyung menerima minuman itu.

"dan ini untuk Yoongi hyung." Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi dan memberikan satu gelas besar bir disana. Yoongi tertawa dan menerimanya, "dasar Park Jimin."

"karena malam ini ada anak dibawah umur, aku hanya memesan bir rendah alkohol." Jelas Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan menyesap sedikit minumnya, "tidak buruk."

Hoseok duduk diamping Jimin dan meminum minuman yang sama, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang duduk disebelah Seokjin, merapat pada namja cantik itu.

"kau meminum apa?" tanya Seokjin. Ia bisa melihat Namjoon membawa sebuah gelas dan satu botol minuman yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Namjoon menyusupkan tangannya dibelakang tubuh Seokjin, membuatnya menyentuh pinggang namja itu, dan Seokjin tidak terlihat keberatan.

"wine, the sweet one." Jawab Namjoon seraya menyesap cairan merah digelas yang ia bawa. Seokjin memandang Namjoon, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Lagipula musik semakin keras, mereka harus berteriak atau berbicara ditelinga masing-masing untuk bisa mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Wanna try it?" tawarnya sembari mengarahkan gelasnya ke bibir Seokjin. Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan dibalas dengan anggukan samar oleh namja itu. Seokjin membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Namjoon mengangkat sedikit gelasnya hingga Seokjin bisa meminum wine dari sana.

Mata Seokjin sedikit melebar, "ini enak." Ucapnya. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Namjoon membeli satu yang mahal, hyung." Kali ini hoseok yang menimpali.

"sepertinya kita perlu bersiap kebelakang." Kalimat Yoongi membuat hoseok dan Namjoon menatap hyung mereka.

"ya, sudah jam setengah 10 lebih." Gumam Hoseok sembari ikut berdiri mengikuti Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk dan mencium sekilas bibir Jimin sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu menuju belakang panggung. Sedangkan Hoseok langsung berjalan dibelakangnya.

"aku juga harus kesana." Ucap Namjoon. ia tanpa mengatakan apapun memberikan ciuman dibibir penuh Seokjin sebelum mengerling dan berlalu. Membuat 4 orang disana terdiam, bahkan termasuk Seokjin.

"well, meski aku tahu hyung dan Namjoon bersama, aku masih shock melihat Namjoon menciummu, hyung." Ucap Jimin jujur. "aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya secara langsung dan jelas." tambah Joungkook.

Wajah Seokjin memerah, "aku juga tak menyangka ia akan menciumku disini. Dan Yoongi juga menciummu."

Jimin memutar matanya, "Hyung tak lupa kan? Yoongi hyung selalu begitu setiap di klub malam. Well, kelakukannya sedikit liar disini."

"hyung, kapan Converse akan main?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin dan Seokjin melihat kearah panggung yang mulai menyala lampunya.

"sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

30 menit adalah waktu yang dimiliki converse untuk tampil di Tunnel. Dan selama itu pula, Joungkook dan Taehyung tidak berhenti berteriak, benar-benar menikmati penampilan ketiga orang yang berdiri diatas panggung. Bahkan Joungkook ikut mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ikut berteriak bersama pengunjung Tunnel lainnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Namjoon hyung benar-benar pintar melakukan rapp." Bisik Joungkook tepat dielinga Seokjin. Converse sudah selesai tampil, digantikan oleh seorang DJ yang bertugas malam ini, yang mengubah lantai klub menjadi tempat menari yang sangat ramai. Belum lagi musik yang mulai menghentak.

Seokjin tertawa, "awalnya aku juga tidak pernah menyangkanya, tapi sunbaemu itu memang sangat keren saat dipanggung. Berbeda saat ia di rumah."

"memang kalau aku dirumah bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Namjoon muncul dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Seokjin. Joungkook tertawa, sedangkan Seokjin menyikut pinggang Namjoon, "kau mesum." Ucapnya sebal.

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seokjin, "hanya padamu sayang." Bisik Namjoon mesra ditelinga Seokjin, membuat namja cantik merona tipis.

"ehm, hyung, jangan bermesraan disini, ok?" Joungkook tiba-tiba menyela. Ia berdiri bersedekap memasang wajah datarnya memandang adegan NamJin didepannya tadi. Taehyung ikut memandang Namjoon dan Seokjin tak berkedip, "Aku masih belum terbiasa memandang Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung bermesraan."

"Biasakan dirimu, kalian akan sering melihatnya kedepan." Jawab Namjoon. Joungkook mendengus dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung, "Ayo pulang! Bukankah hyung bilang harus segera pulang setelah melihat Converse?"

"aah iya, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yag lain?" tanya Seokjin saat ia tak bisa menemukan Yoongi, Jimin, dan Hoseok. Taehyung menunjuk ke arah tengah klub, "mereka turun untuk menari."

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Yoongi dan Jimin yang menebar kemesraan ditengah keramaian dengan hoseok yang entah bersama siapa disana. "Yoongi benar-benar liar saat di klub." Gumam Seokjin.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Seokjin. Lalu ke empat namja itu berjalan keluar, sedikit bersusah menembus lautan manusia yang menari mengikuti beat yang diputar oleh DJ disana.

"nanti kalian aku antar pulang dulu. Aku akan mengajak Seokjin ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang." Ucap Namjoon saat keempatnya sudah masuk mobil. Kali ini Namjoon yang menyetir mobil Seokjin, dengan alasan _aku tak ingin partnerku menyetir mobil selama ada aku yang bisa._ Yang diamuk Seokjin karena diperlakukan seperti wanita. Tapi tetap saja, akhirnya Seokjin pasrah saja Namjoon selalu menyetir setiap mereka pergi.

Joungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "kemana?" pertanyaan yang juga dinanti jawabannya oleh ketiga orang disana. Bahkan Seokjin juga tidak tahu mau kemana.

"kencan."

.

.

.

"kau suka aku ajak kemari?" suara Namjoon memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Seokjin memandang kedepan, memandang suasana malam kota Seoul dari atas bukit dimana ia kini berada dengan Namjoon. Namjoon yang mengajaknya kemari, Seokjin tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul, seperti dataran tinggi yang bisa melihat Seoul dengan gemerlap lampu malamnya.

"ya, aku suka." Seokjin menoleh kesamping memandang Namjoon yang menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kananya. Namja Kim itu memeluknya dari belakang, berbagi selimut yang sama yang entah kapan ia siapkan dimobil. Udara dingin tidak membuat Seokjin menggigil, bahkan ia terasa hangat dengan pelukan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup pelipis Seokjin lembut, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sangat suka mengecup pelipis Seokjin. Seokjin ikut tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada Namjoon, menikmati bagaimana namja tampan itu mengecup pipinya kali ini. Ia menggenggam tangan Namjoon yang berada diperutnya, ikut menyalurkan kehangatan pada kedua telapak tangan tersebut.

Kepala Namjoon kembali bertumpu pada bahu Seokjin, kali ini menempelkan pipinya dengan milik namja cantik itu. Seokjin merona parah, dengan bibir yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Namjoon bersikap sangat manis malam ini.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, menyebabkan uap putih yang hilang tersapu angin, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius denganmu, sayang." Bisik Namjoon. Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Namjoon yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Cantiknya." Lalu satu kecupan pada bibir Seokjin diberikan Namjoon. namja cantk itu terkekeh, membalas dengan mencium pipi Namjoon, "Kau sangat manis malam ini, Namjoon."

"karena aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang penting."

"apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kali ini bukan hanya 'I think', now I'm sure, I do really love you."

Seokjin terdiam, ia menatap mata Namjoon yang kini berbalik berhadapan dengannya. Namja itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Seokjin, menjaga tubuh mereka tetap menempel satu sama lain.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat, menangkup kedua sisi wajah Namjoon. Melihat bayangan dirinya yang menjadi satu-satunya objek dimata namjoon, begitu juga miliknya yang hanya memantulkan bayangan Namjoon. ibu jarinya mengusap lembut rahang tegas Namjoon, membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon. sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Namjoon tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya untuk menemukan bibir keduanya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat, "jadi, kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon terkekeh, ia menggigit gemas sudut bibir Seokjin, "Kita sayang. Kita sepasang kekasih. Kalau perlu aku akan menikahimu sekarang."

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya kini meremas bahu Namjoon, "bagaimana dengan appamu?"

"orang tua itu? Lupakan saja." Namjoon mendengus tak peduli.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya tak terima, "Tapi ia ayahmu."

"biarkan saja. Lagipula ia juga merestui hubungan kita."

"ha?"

"iya. Saat ia menemuimu hari itu, ia hanya ingin menggertakku sebenarnya. Ia tidak bermaksud jahat padamu. Bisa dibilang, ia hanya mengujimu dan mengujiku."

"ayahmu cukup menarik." Gumam Seokjin tak yakin. Namjoon tertawa dan memberikan tiga kecupan dibelah bibir Seokjin, "memang, dia sedikit, well, unik."

Lalu kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Kali ini bukan hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan. Keduanya saling melumat milik yang lain, saat namjoon mengulum bibir atas Seokjin, namja cantik itu membalas perlakuan yang sama pada bibir bawah Namjoon. bergantian, hingga akhirnya lidah Namjoon mengetuk pelan bibir Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya suka rela.

Keduanya berciuman selama bermenit-menit. Menolehkan kepala kekanan lalu kekiri, mencarii posisi nyaman. Memisahkan diri selama beberapa detik untuk mengisi paru-pasru sebelum kembali berciuman.

"ngh," Seokjin melenguh samar, merespon dengan baik tangan dingin Namjoon yang mengusap pinggangnya setelah masuk kedalam baju yang ia pakai.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Tiga kecupan, dan Namjoon kali ini benar-benar menyelesaikan ciuman mereka.

"ayo pulang, sebelum aku lupa diri dan bercinta denganmu dimobil lagi."

Wajah Seokjin memerah, ia memukul pundak Namjoon malu-malu, "memang kenapa? Dulu juga malah kau yang mengajak."

Namjoon menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Seokjin, hingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh kulit Seokjin saat berbisik, "karena aku tidak akan puas jika hanya menikmati tubuhmu di mobil yang sempit."

Seokjin memekik malu dan kali ini memukul bahu Namjoon berkali-kali, "mesum!"

Namjoon tertawa, menangkap pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan memeluk namja cantik itu, "tapi kau tetap cinta. Dan akan kubuat selalu dan selamanya mencintaiku."

Bibir Seokjin melengkung penuh, ia balik memeluk punggung Namjoon erat, "Ya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan biarkan dirimu selalu disisiku, jangan pergi."

"aku tidak akan pergi, tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

 **END**

End! Selese! Berakhir! Yuhuuu~ akhirnya selese juga, hehehhe

Officially end, but...

Aku rencana buat satu chapter epilogue untuk mengakhirinya 'lagi'. Kkk, jadi kalau mau menunggu silahkan, kalau tidak ya silahkan.

Karena memang ini ceritanya udah selesai. Wkwkwkwk

Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung terselesainya fanfic yang sangat panjang ini. Walapun bukan fanfic terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis, tapi tetap saja ini panjang, wkwkwkkw terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, dan terkhusus yang sudah review.

And last but not least, Big Thanks to:

Macchiato Cwang/ Dororong/ Mongtaevee/ moodymonniej/ Aiko Vallery/ 07/ cluekey 6800/ itsathenazi/ princess jinnie/ Bbangssang/ Black Crush/ Jikyungieee Wu/ hiluph166/ aiihee bee/ Flakesscarlet/ esazame/ hanashiro kim/ minetsune09/ Nam-SuPD/ Gigi Hadid/ Ddonee/ momonpoi/ Ammiguns/ iPSyuu/ Ema/ gneiss02/ dewiaisyahlbs/ juney532/ hazel 1996/ sugasugababy/ ORUL2/ litaarshi/ uknow Namjinn/ Guest/ pengagum rahasia 'bohongnan'Mu/ L.A/ justcallmeBii/ Nam0SuPD/ hilallia/ hadakumi/ kookiee92/ rismamalmul/ zizi'd exo/celindazifan/ jilakie/ rrriiieee/ gneiss02


End file.
